


Hedgecrossing: Fiore

by bwandrz



Series: Hedgecrossing [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana POV, Carla's premonition fortells more fandoms I'll travel to in the future!, Erza is Senpai, Erza is my hero, Evergreen POV, F/M, Freed POV, Gray POV, Gray is bad at explaining things, Happy POV, Hedgecrossing, I'm overwhelmed but Fairy Tail is awesome, I've been forced into Fiore, Juvia hates me from the beginning, Levy POV, Lucy POV, Makarov POV, More tags to come in the future!, Natsu pov, Not really much of a spoiler. You find out in chapter two, Oc is not shipped with anyone, POV Carla, POV First Person, POV Ultear, Requip magic, SPOILER! Erza becomes my mentor, Scrub (OC) - Freeform, Scrub POV, Stand alone stories that are connected, They're written so they can be read separately., Welcome to the beginning of my journey!, Wendy POV, You DON'T have to read these in order., Zeref POV, erza pov, if you've gotten to the Grand Magic Games arc then you shouldn't find any spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz
Summary: A fictional depiction of my journey through depression in stand alone stories that are connected.The last thing I expected was to be literally pulled into Fiore by a half naked Gray Fullbuster. Now Master Makarov is sitting me down, telling me Carla had a deadly premonition starring ME! He vowed the guild's protection, and a chance to join the rowdy group of young wizards. I even get a front row seat to watch the wizards compete for the S Class trials! That all sounds fine and good, but I can't help but notice that the timeline is slowly changing due to my being there. And how does Zeref even play into anything to do with me?





	1. Fairy, Where Are You Going?

**Author's Note:**

> These don't necessarily have to be read in order if there's a particular fandom you're not interested in. Anything important that happens will be covered in the one you're reading, but fair warning, there will be spoilers! I recommend you check them all out because I've put my heart and soul into these. Having said that, please read my journey!

A young woman with long, brunette hair screamed up at a man... A man with red eyes. He peered down at her, a glare on his face like she'd never seen. It read death, and destruction. Her very core shook before the image changed to a group of children playing. One of them was Wendy, but the other four she didn't recognize. An older boy in a hat, and a girl in a large sweater. Twins, perhaps? A small girl with a black braid in a cowboy hat. Then a small brunette with short hair, though she wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. They carried a golden flower in a pot. She could have sworn it had a face. Smiling, almost comical, but the face contorted into something horrid, and the children's faces crumbled in fear. She tried calling out to Wendy, but the image switched again. 

Natsu and Gray were sprinting down the side of a hill? No, more like a cliff. Too steep for any normal, sane person to run down, surely. Natsu threw something to Gray, but before she could see it, a skeleton appeared in her vision. The brunette girl clung to the skeleton, crying in agony in a snow storm. A red scarf rested around the neck, flapping furiously in the wind. The skeleton's arms moved around her when the vision changed again, and she could see Lucy crying out, screaming in desperation. Next to her stood a glowing figure. A man, perhaps? The only things she could make out were a long coat, and the silhouette of broken wings reaching out from his back. 

Then it became Erza, lying on the ground motionless with the brunette woman, again. More tears fell down her face, her round cheeks sticky with blood and dirt. She screamed up at the sky, and a name echoed in the distance. Natsu's voice. How could she not recognize it by now? 

Her name. He'd screamed her name, but she didn't quite catch it before the image changed again. The brunette girl, of course, and a table, the top resembling a map, but one like she'd never seen before. A gruff looking man with short hair sprinted in, running to her side with a gun in hand. They stood, back to back as a storm of swirling, black smoke enveloped them. She sobbed, "I'm sorry--!" before switching again.

A laugh tore through her, terrifying and heart wrenching. No form came with the laugh, save for... some sort of triangle? Two older gentleman, both with large noses and glasses, stared up at it, their faces twisted in contempt, and heartache.

Wendy then appeared, her hands glowing over a stretched out individual, though she couldn't see who it was. Healing someone again, of course, and probably wasting her magic power. The child in the striped sweater sat near her, a glowing, burnt orange floating in front of them, but she couldn't see what it was. The brunette girl fell to her knees, screaming at the child, "--don't you dare press that button!! You promised him you wouldn't!" 

Another skeleton, this one... looking rather... obscure? Pieces dripped from the body like it melted as its head slowly turned to face her. She opened her mouth to scream, but then it faded. 

Then Lucy stood in front of the brunette girl, her arms outstretched and Celestial Spirits surrounding her. She was screaming as the girl clung to her side, her clothes torn to shreds. Blood fell from her body, and her eyes looked heavy. "I won't give her up! I'll never let you hurt--"

The image changed again, finally slowing down to a speed she could follow. Eight figures stood amongst a hill top, a glow emanating from the distance. She watched as the brunette girl appeared, walking slowly with what looked like a flower wrapped around her right arm. She stopped next to a shorter one. When they turned, she realized it was yet _another_ skeleton. A smile rested on it’s face, and glowing orbs of light resembling pupils rested in the eye sockets. The mouth opened, and she gasped at the movements it made when a low and deep male voice asked, "Brandi, you ready?"

She cried out in pain when the hard wood of the table hit against the back of her head. The vision ended, and her gaze had fixed itself on the ceiling of the guild hall. 

"Carla, are you okay?!" Wendy's voice filled her ears, and she sighed in relief. The tomcat came into her vision first, and her brows instantly arched downward, displeased to see his face. "Oh, I'm such an idiot! I should've been there to catch you!" Happy said, tears in his eyes. Carla found it hard to concentrate from the noise in the guild hall, the drunken wizards as rowdy and rambunctious as ever. She slowly sat up, sighing audibly as she dusted her maroon dress off daintily. She crossed her arms when she stood up. "I'm fine, don't worry about me..."

"What happened? Did you see something?" Wendy asked, her big, brown eyes teary. Ugh, Wendy. Carla could never understand how she let herself get so emotional over trivial things like that. 

She hesitated. Should she tell what she saw? Half of the people she saw in the vision she didn't know, but the images kept playing over and over again in her mind.

"Carla?" Happy pulled her out of her daze. 

"I... I did, yes... But it was about a girl I've never seen before. There were others in the vision, but... This one girl in particular kept coming back."

"You sure you weren't just dreaming?" Happy asked, and Carla scoffed.

"Of course not! I don't fall asleep standing up like some of you ruffians!" 

"Hey, don't look at me! That was Natsu!"  
Speaking of the devil, Natsu walked up to their table with, of course, Lucy at his side. "What's going on, guys?" Lucy asked, keen at the slight tension. 

"I dunno, but I heard my name!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Nah, you're hearing things, buddy." Happy said. Natsu retorted back, but Carla found herself staring down at the table. A dark feeling came over her, and she knew this vision was nothing to mull over. She felt she had to act. 

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Wendy asked. She didn't look up at her, but she could feel her large eyes watching her. She didn't want to worry Wendy, but she wanted to keep her safe. 

She saw her in the vision more than once. There was a possibility that whatever the vision held, it could put Wendy in danger.

"I suppose I should." Carla spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Does something bad happen to the girl?"

"It's... too hard to make out. But she was with us in the vision. I saw her clinging to a skeleton, crying and screaming and covered in blood..." She began to tremble, and no more words could escape her small mouth. Wendy reached out, placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if it upsets you--"

"No." Carla said firmly, shaking her head. "I need to tell what I saw. Although I don't know what this vision entails, I can see that it's important I share what I know." She looked past Wendy to Lucy and Natsu. "Tell me. Where is Master Makarov?"  
________________________________________________________________________

I sighed heavily, looking out at the snowy parking lot through the exit door in the men's department. The road lying at the back of the mall remained empty, the fear of hydroplaning on ice striking fear into the hearts of East Texans everywhere. We'd been open for almost two hours, and literally no one had entered the store. However, Sears apparently thought that it could get away with selling lawn and garden items in the snow, and refused to close down for the day. Of course, it started snowing right before we opened, so there was no chance for me to call in due to bad weather. Not to mention that no one even knew a snow storm would roll in. It was a bright, warm and sunny day beforehand. I'd never seen anything like it. 

I turned from the door and headed back to my Z-racks of oversized men's coats so that I could continue working on the reset. _Whether_ I liked it or not, I chuckled at the pun in my head, the weather wasn't going to keep me from having to get a lot of work done that day. At least I wouldn't have a bunch of customers interrupting me to ask where the restroom was while I worked. Seriously, we got that question more than anything else. 

I'd been feeling... strange? I supposed that was the right word. Ever since the snow storm started I almost felt anxious. No, more like my adrenaline kicked into overdrive. I wanted to sprint laps around the store to expel this energy that came out of nowhere. A feeling I never got seeing as how I was pushing a hundred and seventy something pounds, and had no desire to do anything ever. I wouldn't say I was fat, but I definitely didn't belong on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly. I'd start working out soon. Probably. 

All I really wanted to do was go home and watch Fairy Tail. My best friend, Cheyenne, and I were in the middle of the Grand Magic Games arc, and having to stop so I could go to bed to be at work at seven that morning was disheartening to say the least. We'd almost completely caught up with the show, and soon, we'd have to wait for them to release the show again. 

Then that got me thinking about San Japan, San Antonio's biggest anime convention, and how I still hadn't started the armor for my Erza cosplay. The year before I'd just ordered one online, and God, was it awful. The armor was made of cloth, of course, and the armor on the arms wasn't even close to being right. The night before Cheyenne, her fiance, Cody, and I had gone bar hopping on the River Walk. We had a blast, and walked back to our hotel room drunk. The next day, however, I woke up with possibly the worst hangover I'd ever had, and my crappy Erza cosplay broke when we tried to squeeze it over my churning belly. I ended up wearing Cheyenne's Happy cosplay while she cosplayed Natsu. We were a hit at the convention, but it didn't help my hangover. I couldn't help but feel like Erza would scold me. If she were real, obviously.

So, this year we were gonna crack down and get our cosplays done right. On day one we would cosplay Erza and Mirajane, and on day two I was going as Panterlily while she cosplayed Gajeel. San Japan was our favorite convention, and we were stoked, to say the least. And, well, Erza was kind of my hero, so in the end, I was glad my cosplay had broken. I'd been growing my hair out long so I could dye it scarlet red like hers as well. I hated wearing wigs. For now, however, it still remained light brown, my natural color. 

But for now... I was stuck at work. In the snow. Granted, it was December, but it never snowed in East Texas. At least not in the last few years. It was probably nothing.

That was, until a hand firmly gripped my wrist, yanking me to face them. I lifted up my other hand, ready to smack my assailant, when a bare chest caught me off guard. I froze, one hand locked in his grip, the other in mid air. He was shirtless, but wore a cross necklace that lied over his Fairy Tail emblem on his chest. Black pants and boots covered the rest of him, thankfully. And holy hell, he was ripped like him too. 

"Your Gray cosplay is awesome, but you can't go shirtless in here, dude." I laughed. I found it ironic I'd just been rambling about my future cosplay, and here this guy was, totally nailing Gray. I'd never seen one that good before. He even had droopy eyes like him. "Huh? Cosplay?" He asked, raising a brow. 

"Holy crap! Your impression of his voice in on point, too. You're dedicated. You must be one of those professional cosplayers. Well, kudos to you for running around shirtless in this fucking snow. You couldn't pay me to do that." I laughed again, feeling more and more uncomfortable. He still held onto my hand, and not that I had anything against Gray, but I really wanted him to let it go. 

"So, you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. I mean, if you follow Fairy Tail. But, uh, can I have my hand back?" I thanked him when he released my hand, but he remained silent. He looked really unsure of himself as he scanned around me. Maybe he was there to find something? Well, since we were already so acquainted, I thought I'd ask if he needed assistance. If anyone knew the men's department, it was me. 

"It's kind of a mess over here because I'm rearranging, but do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm looking for someone." 

I couldn't help myself. "Who, Juvia?"

"Why would I be looking for Juvia?" He sounded offended.

"Oh, right." I laughed at how in character he was. "You're all stoic and won't hook up with her because I don't know. I'll play along." I paused so I could collect myself. "So, Gray, who're you looking for?"

"A girl, but I don't know what she looks like."

"Well, that's convenient." 

"I know her name, though. It's Brandi."

I blinked, taken aback for a moment. Then it hit me that he probably read my name tag. It hung around my neck, the itchy lanyard always making me ten degrees hotter than necessary, but the Undertale pin I had of the Annoying Dog on it made up for it. I laughed, putting my hands out to my sides. "Umm, well, you've found her."

"You're her?" He asked, looking disgruntled at the fact, which I found rather rude. I responded back by picking up my name tag with every amount of sass I could muster and waved it at him. "Obviously."

"Well, that's convenient." He responded, mimicking my tone.

I crossed my arms, obvious irritation escaping me. "How can I help you, _Gray_?" I gestured around me. "Would you like a _shirt_?" 

"Listen, my master sent me here to find you and bring you back to Fiore." 

"Fiore? Really?" It came out as a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to bring you back to Fiore with this spell."

Wow. This was going a little far. I had no idea why this guy was harassing me, but at least it was better than being stuck in an empty store in a snow storm. I decided I'd just keep humoring him. What did I have to lose?

"Okay. When are we leaving?" 

"As soon as possible."

"ASAP, okay. Well, we'd better leave right now before something bad happens. I'd hate for Fairy Tail to be in peril without my assistance." I couldn't stop laughing. 

"Pssh, I doubt we'll need you that bad." He looked away, rolling his eyes.

Wow. This Gray was as bad at talking to women as the real Gray. 

"Give me your hand." He demanded, stretching his hand towards me. I shrugged, taking it as I shook my head. I didn't know how far he would go with this before he decided he'd had his fun, but--

My hand began tingling when it touched his. Not in a butterflies nervous kind of way, but... It almost felt electric, like energy could be felt in his body. I started to step back when he outstretched his other hand, fingers apart. A magic circle appeared from his palm and the light fixtures around us burst, glass raining down on us from the ceiling. I screamed, covering my face. Through the cracks in my fingers I could see the magic circle. It glowed green, the circles spinning and intertwining with one another. A small breeze resonated from it, and I had to exhale, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. Then we were in a town. 

The sun shown brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was warm, and burned my already hot cheeks. My mouth hung open agape as I looked around. The townspeople glanced at us, and I could hear a few of them talking amongst themselves.

"Oh, there goes Gray... Naked again."

"Who is that girl with him?"

"I wonder what they're up to?"

"I don't know. I just hope they don't destroy the town while they're at it."

I tore my hand away from him and screamed, "What the crap was that!?" He looked perturbed at my reaction as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "The spell I told you about." Was his plain response.

"Wait... you use magic?? Like, for REAL!?" 

"Yeah, obviously..." 

I started looking around us again, the town seemingly familiar. "Is this Magnolia??"

"Uh-huh..." He responded sarcastically.

"And..." I turned back to him, pointing. "You're really Gray Fullbuster??????"

"Yeah, I thought you already knew that?"

I took a step back, inhaling slowly. The warmth of the air filled my lungs, and I remembered that just a moment ago it had been _fucking snowing_. "How is this... This has got to be some kind of trick!" 

"Nope. Just magic." Gray looked really fed up with my protests.

"Why didn't you say so!!?"

"I did! What more could I have said?"

"Yeah, I heard you, but I didn't take you seriously!!" 

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I've never seen real magic before in my life! We don't have it where I come from, dude!"

"Really?" He looked surprised. "So, your world is like Edolas, huh?" 

"Yeah, but..." I paused, looking around the city. There stood Cardia Cathedral in the distance, and Fairy Tail's guild hall sat on the edge of the town, the sea water glistening behind it. I had to take in a breath, pulling my bangs out of my face. "This... Is this real??"

Gray sighed, "Yeah, and if you're done freaking out, I need to get you to the guild hall."

My heart jumped, and I focused back on Gray. "We're... Going to Fairy Tail? Seriously?"

"Master's on his way back from a conference, but he should be back soon. You can wait for him there." 

I held a hand out, "Wait, wait, hold on... Can you... take me back first?" I had no problem going to Fairy Tail, but I literally had nothing with me, save for my cell phone. That, and no one would know where the hell I had gone. Then again, could I even tell anyone without them laughing at me? 

"No. It was a two shot spell. I can't use it again. Sorry."

"But I didn't even get to tell my friends and family that I'd be gone. I didn't even clock out from work... Everybody's going to think I was kidnapped, or something."

"We've got more important things to worry about." 

"Except they're gonna review the cameras, if your magic circle didn't destroy them, and they'll be really confused when they see I was taken by a half naked man in a flash of light!" 

"Hey, are you listening?"

"My mom's going to think it was aliens, but hey, I can't get fired for getting abducted by aliens, right?"

Gray growled in frustration. "Would you come on!?!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" I retorted back, poking him in the chest. "I'm fucking confused, and I have no idea what's going on, so yeah, I'm a little freaked out, alright!?"

Gray must've realized I was right. He sighed, "Alright, sorry. C'mon, let me take you to Fairy Tail. Maybe the walk there will help you calm down."

Going to Fairy Tail calming me down? That didn't make sense on a number of levels. I never thought I'd find myself in a fictional world, let alone one of my favorite animes. I felt like I was lucid dreaming, and maybe I was, but fuck, did it feel realistic. Despite everything, the thought of actually going to the guild and meeting everyone excited me. Then I also felt nervous. Finally I sighed. "...Okay. I'll follow you."

I followed behind him as I gazed around at the city. I gasped in disbelief as we started to pass the river that I'd seen Lucy walk by so many times. I walked to the edge of it and outstretched my arms like I was walking on a balance beam, just like Lucy always did. Gray either didn't notice, or he paid me no mind as we walked along silently. I jumped slightly when I heard someone call out to me, "Careful, missy! Don't fall in!" I looked out and saw two men in a small boat sailing along the river. Imitating Lucy as best as I could, I called out to the men, "Don't worry! I'll be careful!" 

"So, you know where we are, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah!" I nodded, smiling as I hopped down from the river wall. 

"Huh... Weird. Never heard of your world before, but you've heard of ours?"

"Uhh... Yeah." 

He looked surprised, but didn't respond other than that. He simply turned back around and kept walking silently. Our lack of communication started to give me a fit of anxiety. We didn't speak until finally, in the distance, I could see the top of the guild hall poking out over the buildings. I gasped gleefully and clasped my hands together, my anxiety churning into an elated flutter. "Oh my gosh! It's the guild hall! I can't believe this is really happening right now!" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Gray asked, sounding completely indifferent. I glared at him grumpily, but my expression soon changed when I could hear the rowdiness of the guild members inside. I listened carefully, seeing if I could pick out anyone's voices, but to no avail. The voices completely piled on top of each other. We got close enough to the guild hall where I could see the whole thing, and I said aloud, "Oh, it's the new guild hall!" 

Gray looked at me surprised again. "The new guild hall?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, the one that you guys rebuilt after the Phantom Lorde guild tried to kidnap Lucy." Gray stared hard at me, his dark eyes piercing me. I smiled at him nervously, trying my damnedest to keep my cool. Without another word, Gray kept walking and opened the doors to the guild hall. I followed him inside so closely that I bumped into his back when he stopped. His skin surprisingly burned at the touch. I gasped and quickly stepped back. He looked over his shoulder at me as I said, "I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't apologize, it's okay." He paused, "And don't look so freaked out every time I look at you. I'm not gonna bite you or anything." He suddenly looked annoyed. "Geez, you're gonna give a guy a complex!" 

“Sorry, damn.” I grumbled as he turned away, brooding with his hands in his pockets as we went inside. Right away a sweet voice floated over the rowdy roar of the guild hall. "Welcome back, Gray!" 

Mirajane smiled at us, a glass in her hand, as she steadily cleaned it. I followed Gray to the bar, gazing around at everyone. No one seemed to notice me coming in, which was fine by me. I didn't really like being the center of attention anyways, and my brain was still trying to wrap around the fact that _I stood in fucking Fairy Tail_.

"Hey, Mira. How much longer until gramps gets back?" Gray stopped just before the counter. I decided to just stick with him since he seemed to be the only one who gave two shits about my presence. I started gazing around the guild hall looking for the other characters as Gray and Mira chatted. 

"He should be back shortly. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Brandi!" 

Mirajane saying my name snapped my attention back to her. "Oh, uh... Hi, Mirajane."

She blinked. "Oh, you know who I am?"

"Yeah, she knew who I was too, and she even mentioned Juvia. Guess we're well known in her world, too." Gray said nonchalantly. 

I took note that they obviously had no idea they were fictional characters in my world. I decided a subject like that would best be avoided. First of all, I didn’t even know how to explain that to them. I was pretty sure they didn’t have television here. Then there was the fact that telling someone they didn’t really exist seemed rather… I dunno, fucked up? 

A purple, looming cloud suddenly got my attention. Not a metaphorical one, but… _an actual cloud_. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the aura and found Juvia glaring at me from behind a pillar. Her hand wrapped around the front of it, her fingernails digging into the stone holding the guild hall together. We locked eyes and she squeezed it, sending erupting cracks through it. I realized it must’ve been because I was next to Gray. I chose to avoid any contact with Juvia for the time being. She’d drown me in two seconds, and probably hide my body successfully without anyone knowing.

“The Master wants to speak with you when he gets back!” Mirajane’s chipper voice pulled me back again, and I stared at her. My brain felt like it was moving in slow motion. Like my batteries had run out, and I was shutting down. I tended to do that when I felt overwhelmed. She must’ve seen it in my face. “Just make yourself at home until then, okay?” She said, her sweet voice tender.

“Oh… Master Makarov?”

“Mm-hmm!” She closed her eyes, smiling. 

“But… Why? I don’t understand--”

“Listen.” Gray cut me off, his tone less harsh as he spoke in a low voice. I had to strain to hear him over the noises of the bustling guild hall. “Just between the three of us, no one else knows why you’re here, alright? So go ahead and talk to whoever, but keep it to yourself until the master decides to tell everyone. Got it?”

I crossed my arms. “That hardly seems fair. You two know why I’m here, yet I don’t.”

“Good. Then you won’t go telling anybody.” 

I gave Gray and unimpressed look as Mirajane giggled. “Listen to you two! Fighting like a married couple!” 

“What? Eww!” I scoffed.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Gray rolled his eyes. The pillar behind us cracked louder as Juvia let out a loud growl of frustration. I didn’t even bother turning around to face her. 

“In the meantime, I’m heading out to take that job.” 

“Getting ahead of Natsu, I see?” Mira smiled.

“Always!” Gray called over his shoulder as he sprinted for the front door. I raised a brow, wondering where the hell he could’ve been going when Mira asked, “Are you hungry? Or maybe you’d like something to drink?”

I shook my head. “Oh, no, thank you. I’m okay.”

“Alright! Just make yourself at home, and let me know if you need anything!” 

I smiled at her, her sweet presence calming me down. I would've loved to chat with her, but I could tell she was busy serving everyone. “Okay. Thanks, Mirajane.” 

I then turned my attention to the rest of the guild hall as I sat on a bar stool. The first people I noticed were Gajeel and Panterlily at the other end of the bar. My heart leapt with joy, and I found myself moving over to them before I even thought about what to stay. I stopped, turning back to my seat, then turned towards them again, then stopped in the middle. Then, I finally took in a deep breath and ran up to them. 

Gajeel had his back turned to Levy, Jet and Droy, the members of Shadow Gear. He had long, spiky, jet black hair, and metal dots placed around his eyes and nose. He held a chunk of iron in his hand, chewing his frustration into the piece he bit off of it. He scoffed at Jet and Droy as they fawned over Levy, and continued to glare up at nothing, looking extremely annoyed that he had to sit through all the noise. Panterlily sat on the bar next to him, in small form. He had black fur, adorable round ears, and a scar next to his left eye. He wore little green pants held up by a burnt orange sash. 

Upon arrival, I stared at the two of them, but I wasn't able to say anything at all. Gajeel peered at me with his intense and cold eyes, and Panterlily stared up at me curiously. "What!?" Gajeel finally snapped at me.

"Umm..." I choked out. "Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm a really big fan of you... and Lily too!" Gajeel simply stared at me like he was annoyed by my presence, but Pantherlily smiled. He spoke, his deep voice contradicting his small frame, "I'm flattered, but that's surprising. I've just recently joined Fairy Tail." 

_Okay, so we’re most definitely after the Edolas arc. Got it_. I realized they were both staring at me, waiting for a reply. I scoffed, “Pfft, yeah, I knew that. But of course everyone knows about you, Lily. We’ve been waiting for Gajeel to get a cat probably longer than he has.”

“I don’t need people worryin’ about me!” Gajeel swiveled his barstool to face me, his mood getting more and more edgy. 

“We weren’t worried. More excited for you.”

“Pfft. Whatever.” 

“Gajeel,” Pantherlily eyed him. “You don’t need to be rude. She’s a fan of yours.”

"To be honest with you, Lily, I've always wanted to rub your ears! You're the only exceed with round ears like that that I’ve seen. Would you mind?" I asked eagerly.

"Uhh..." Pantherlily said, sounding unsure. I jumped when Gajeel slammed his fist down on the bar so hard that all the drink cups jumped up an inch in the air and came clattering down. "Hell no! Don't you put your hands on my cat!" He growled warningly. 

I took the hint and stepped back slowly, the two of them still watching me wearily. I held my hands up to show I meant no harm before turning towards the rest of the guild hall. I _did_ notice Carla sitting by herself on a table. She had a cup of tea in her lap, and a suspicious look on her face as she gazed back at me. I decided I wasn’t _quite_ ready to deal with the feisty feline, and turned my attention elsewhere. I took in a sharp, elated breath when I found Natsu, Lucy and Happy at a table in the middle of everyone. I took a quick glance around, realizing that no one still gave a shit about my presence. I could move in uninterrupted. 

I walked briskly to the table, dodging a few guild members as I went. Lucy and Happy both looked up at me. Natsu, however, had his face buried in his plate of food. Some kind of… meat on a large bone… I decided not to ask. “Hi! How’s it going?”

“Hi!” Lucy smiled. Her blonde hair was tied half up like usual with a blue ribbon. “Are you new to the guild?”

“Well, I haven’t technically joined or anything. I, uh… I’m actually not sure why I’m here.”

“Gee, not too smart, are ya’?” Happy teased, raising a brow at me before taking a nibble from the fish in his paws. I cut him a look.

“I’m smarter than you think, Happy.”

He coughed, gagging on his fish as he stared up at me teary eyed. “You… You know who I am!?”

“Yup! You’re a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail.”

He started blubbering, “Everyone always forgets about me!! You’re my new favorite person!!” 

“Thanks…” I gave a small laugh. “My name’s Brandi by the way. It’s nice to meet you guys.”

“Nice to meet you, too! I’m Lucy, and…” She paused as she gave Natsu a disgusted, exasperated look. “That’s Natsu. But I’ll bet you already knew that, huh?”

“Yeah. My best friend and I follow Fairy Tail really closely.” 

I thought about how much Cheyenne would freak out if she could’ve been there. I wished she had been. I would’ve felt a lot less confused and overwhelmed if I had someone to share it with.  
Natsu finally inhaled a big gasp of air as he looked up from his food. He took another bite just before noticing me standing there. He squinted his eyes at me. “Wait… Who’re you?” 

“She just said her name was Brandi! Maybe if you’d stop eating for five seconds you’d notice what’s going on around you!” Lucy sneered.

“I’m not gonna stop until there’s something else to do!” Natsu’s face was back in the plate before he finished his sentence.

“So, you thinking about joining the guild?” Happy asked, his tail flicking around behind him.

“Oh, uh, I hadn’t, actually… I mean, that’d be awesome, but I’m not a wizard or anything.”

“Do you want to learn?” Lucy asked.

“Heck yeah!” I couldn’t pass up that opportunity. “Can you teach me?”

“Why would you want to learn from Lucy? She stinks pretty bad.” Happy giggled from behind his paw.

“Shut it, cat! I don’t exactly see you being useful!” 

Natsu suddenly choked, spitting out mushy, food particles across the table and all over Lucy, who screamed in response. He jumped up, “Holy crap! I just remembered!” 

“Remembered what?” I asked as Lucy tried to wipe herself clean. He grabbed Happy by the tail and said, “This is no time to be sittin’ around, little buddy! We gotta go!” 

“I was wondering when you’d notice-- AH!” Happy squacked as Natsu ran to the bar with him.

“Wait, where are you going!?” Lucy asked.

“Goin’ on a job!” Natsu pulled a flyer from inside his vest and slammed it on the counter in front of Mirajane, who took it merrily.

“Then let me come with you!” 

“Sorry, Lucy, it’s solo season!” Natsu said as he sprinted past us and out the doors.

Lucy put her hands on her hips. “Those jerks! What’s up with that?” 

“The S class trials?” I mumbled.

“Hmm?” Lucy looked up at me. 

“Oh, sorry. It’s nothing…”

I couldn’t help but remember with my obsessive self that I’d heard that conversation before. Well, sort of. It happened in the show, but the dialogue was slightly different. That, and Lucy was supposed to be sitting at the bar talking to Mira when it happened. And if they had just gotten back from Edolas, then the S class trials was their next destination. The Tenrou Island arc. The arc when they meet Zeref, and vanish for seven years. 

The guild hall doors opened, and I froze when Erza walked in with Master Makarov right behind her. I had to fight back a snicker when I realized Erza was dragging Natsu back in by his scarf. Happy flew in behind them, snickering at Natsu himself. 

“Next time I tell you something, you listen! Understand!?” Erza growled as she threw Natsu inside, and he rolled dramatically until he hit the bar. Her long, red hair flowed around her shining, metal armor as she put her hands on her hips. “Well!?!”

“Yes, ma'am…” Natsu whimpered just before he irked, his eyes literally swirling around like wiggly lines. I begged him not to throw up because I was a sympathetic vomiter, and I really didn't want to deal with that right now. 

Makarov scanned the room, the guild hall falling silent. He spotted me, his grumpy face unchanging as he looked over at Carla. He motioned for her to come to them, and she did so without question. The three of them walked silently towards me as Lucy asked, “What's this about?”

Makarov, his hands behind his back, stopped at the table. I could feel everyone staring at us as he stared up at me. I felt self consciousness crushing down on me, and I wanted desperately for someone to start a bar fight so the focus would shift to something else. 

“Miss, would you please come with me?” He asked, his gravely voice friendlier than his face. I nodded, biting my lip, and he continued forward. Erza and I locked eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. “Come this way.” She said. 

I followed behind them up the stairs and into what looked like the infirmary. Eight beds lined along the walls, all made up and fluffy. “Have a seat, my dear.” Makarov said, sitting on the foot of a bed himself. His tiny legs hung off the end like a small child. I sat on the bed opposite him, crossing my legs Indian style. Erza remained standing, her arms crossed like a bodyguard. Carla sat on the bed next to Makarov. He looked over at her. “Well, Carla, is this the girl?”

“Yes…” Carla crossed her arms, still eyeing me. “I've no doubt about it.”

“Gray did a commendable job. An excellent choice, master.” Erza sounded proud. 

“Okay, I can't take this anymore.” I choked out. “Why am I here, and why are you all looking at me like someone I love died or you don’t trust me…?”

“I have the gift of precognition.” Carla explained in a matter of fact tone. “I see visions of the future, and just a few days ago, I had one about you.”

“...Me?” My face scrunched up. “But, how??”

“I've no idea! I've never seen you before, nor many of the others in this premonition.” 

“The others?”

“You seemed fond of them. Those two skeletons.”

“Skeletons??” I raised a brow.

“Yes. One in a red scarf, and one in a blue jacket.”

Okay, there was no doubt in my mind that she meant Sans and Papyrus from Undertale. But, number one, I'd never met them before. Number two, they didn't exist. Then again, until about thirty minutes before, I thought Fairy Tail wasn't real either. I shook my head. “I might know who they are, but I've never met them.”

“What about a man in a long coat?”

“...You're going to have to be more specific.” 

“He seemed to have broken wings of some kind…”

The only person who came to mind was Castiel from Supernatural. Again, someone I knew of, but had never met, obviously. I shook my head. “What kind of premonition did you have, exactly? These people you’re describing are kind of… peculiar.”

Carla then broke down the vision she had to me. Every detail she could recall. All of the Fairy Tail characters, of course, I knew. The goopy skeleton could’ve been Gaster. The child in the striped sweater holding the golden flower were obviously Frisk and Flowey. A whole slew of Undertale characters. Then, she mentioned who I was pretty sure was Castiel with Lucy, but that made absolutely zero sense to me. Everyone else she described I had no clue as to who they were. Like the twins she mentioned, and the guys with glasses. And a laughing triangle? What, was the illuminati after me using everything I'd obsessed over? Pfft, yeah right. 

And a man with red eyes? She couldn't remember any details besides that. Hardly helpful. I could think of a handful of red eyed people I’d seen before.

“That's all I have to offer you.” Carla sighed, looking a bit disappointed as she crossed her arms. 

“It would seem to me that you're in danger, my dear. That's why I sent Gray to find you.” Makarov spoke up. 

I shook my head again. “How could I be in danger? What could possibly happen to me? Not to sound cliche, but I’m literally just an ordinary twenty-three year old. It's not like I have magic power, or anything useful to offer anyone…” _Wow. Way to sound confident in front of your hero._ I took a moment to glance at Erza. She continued to eye me. She didn't look threatening, but she didn't look friendly, either. Very neutral. I shrugged. “What could possibly happen to me?”

“That’s something we’ll have to figure out together then, isn't it?” Makarov placed a hand on his defined chin. “But for now, there's no need to worry. We’ll keep you safe.”

“...Really?” My lip curled into a crooked smile. 

“Are we to tell the rest of the guild, Master?” Erza moved her head towards Makarov, but kept her eyes on me. 

“Yes… I suppose we should… I need them to take this seriously. For now, I’d like Gray and Mira to join us.”

“Oh, Gray’s not here.” They all looked at me. I jumped back slightly when one of those cross veins appeared on Erza’s forehead. 

“Ugh!! That idiot! I told him to stay put until we returned!!!” 

“I think he's trying to show up Natsu for the S class trials.” I laughed. 

They were all looking at me again, and my laughter slowly died down. This time, however, they looked slightly startled. “You know about the trials?” Erza blinked. 

“Uhh…” Shit, what could I say? “Well, yeah. I know quite a bit about you guys.”

“You’re from another world? How is that possible?” Carla asked, her tone sharp.

“Uh… I see you guys in my dreams.” I gave a firm nod when I said it, but internally I screamed _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT!?! WHAT IS THIS, KINGDOM HEARTS!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

Makarov smiled, however, and I let out a silent sigh of relief. “Well, why don’t we test that theory?” He sounded chipper, and knowing Master Makarov, I couldn’t help but fear that fact. 

“...What kind of test?” 

“Just a simple question. No need to worry. If you’re aware of the trials, and you say you see us in your dreams, then you should know… Who have I chosen for the S class trials this year?”

“Uh, hold on…” I thought back, realizing it’d been a minute since I’d seen the arc. I counted on my fingers, “Natsu, Gray… Cana… Juvia and Elfman. Oh, and Levy… And Fried, can’t forget him… and…” I hesitated before I looked Makarov in the eye. “Mest.” 

Makarov squinted at me, and I leaned back, smiling innocently. “Yes… That’s exactly right.” 

“Awesome! Do I win a prize?” 

“This is hardly the time to be joking, young lady! You’re in serious danger!” 

“Carla’s right.” Erza said. “Of course you have the guild’s immediate protection, but you’ll need to learn magic yourself.” 

I beamed up at her. “Really?”

“Yes, absolutely. Perhaps a celestial wizard like Lucy would do for you…” Makarov suggested. My face instantly scrunched up. I had nothing against Lucy, or celestial magic, but it wasn’t what I wanted to learn. “Do I have to learn celestial magic?”

“You’re more than welcome to choose any type of magic you’d like to learn.”

My mind already began shuffling through all the different types of magic I’d seen from the guild. Dragon slayer magic was cool, but I wasn’t sure if you could learn that so easily. Picto magic would be fun for me since I already loved to draw and paint, but honestly, it didn’t seem too useful, no offense to Reedus. Script magic was neat, but it looked complex, which was something I didn’t think a good idea during battle. My head began to spin. “Can I have a little more time to think about it?”

“I think that’s fair enough.” Makarov nodded just before he jumped off the bed. “In the meantime, Erza, why don’t we introduce Fairy Tail to it’s newest member?”

My heart jumped, and I started smiling creepily again. “What??” I laughed it out.

“You’re here, and you’ll soon be learning magic, won’t you? Unless, you don’t want to join--”

“No! I mean, yes! I’d love to !” 

Makarov smiled. “Well, my dear. Welcome to Fairy Tail!”


	2. A Mass Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I pick a mentor, and we see a bit of Ultear's perspective.

After a brief moment of Erza hunting Gray down before he got too far out of Magnolia, which did not take long, Makarov did in fact introduce me to the guild. He told everyone about my situation, though no one was entirely sure what the situation really was. All we knew was that I was in some kind of peril, and in need of protecting and training. The guild didn’t seem to question it much. Makarov asked it of them, so they listened. Then again, Fairy Tail was always like that. They accepted me without question. 

After the introduction, Lucy offered for me to stay with her while I was in Magnolia, which I gratefully accepted. Then, she offered to show me around Magnolia so I could get to know the city I’d be staying in. I accepted, and Natsu, Happy and Gray ended up tagging along with us. We invited Erza, but she said she had something to take care of, so she couldn’t make it. It was probably for the better anyways. With all of them together, there was always a chance of some kind of structure getting destroyed. 

From watching Fairy Tail before, I had only seen a little bit of Magnolia. After running around the town with them for hours, I saw just about everything. The floral shops, the restaurants, the magic shops. Everything from the cemetery to the cathedral, and finally all down the river. As we passed Lucy's apartment she showed it off to me proudly. "This is my adorable abode!" She paused, "But I guess you already knew that, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I knew this cute place was yours."

"It's kind of creepy how you already know everything."

"Lucy's apartment is great!" Happy interjected.

"Yeah, it's a great place to work out!" Natsu agreed.

"You two better not come sneaking in here while Brandi's staying with me!"

"Ah, c'mon, Lucy. Don't hog her all to yourself." Gray said.

Happy flew up next to me and said teasingly, "Ooh, Brandi, he _loooves_ you!" 

"Oh, shut it, Happy." I scoffed. Natsu sighed suddenly and patted his belly. "Okay, as nice as this is, I'm starvin'. Let's go grab somethin’ to eat!"

“How can you possibly be hungry!?” Lucy growled.

"Aye, sir! And it's Lucy's treat!" Happy said.

"No, it isn't!" Lucy yelled as Happy and Natsu scuttled away, completely care free. Lucy chased after them, grumbling and shaking her fist. Without anyone else there but Gray to say it to now, I shyly looked up at him and said, "Umm... I don't have any cash on me."

"Any what?" Gray asked. 

"Umm, I mean joule." I said, remembering the name of the currency in Fiore was different.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll get it for you." He said.

"Oh, no! I don't want you to do that!"

"Well, I'm not gonna sit there and eat in front of you, so just hurry up and come on. It's not a problem, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell you what." Gray said, smiling. "If it bothers you that bad, then you can buy me dinner some time? How does that sound?"

I blinked at him a few times, and said, "Okay, but I ship you with Juvia, so don't get any funny ideas."

"Huh...?" Gray asked, his face twisted in confusion. 

"Gray! Brandi! Hurry up or we're gonna leave ya'!" Natsu called out to us in the distance. Happy quickly retorted with, "Leave them alone, Natsu, they're in _loooove_!" 

"That's gonna get really old!" I called out as Gray and I started running towards them.

We ended up at a restaurant in town that was oriental themed. I was relieved that it wasn't a strange restaurant with food that I had never heard of. I ate sushi all the time back home, and assumed it would be the same. The five of us sat in a booth, and I ended up sitting across from Lucy and next to Natsu and Happy. Gray and Natsu refused to sit next to each other when Lucy tried to sit next to me, so that was how the layout happened. Honestly, I didn't care who I sat by. Well, that was until Natsu started eating violently, and food started flying everywhere. 

"Ya' know, you can slow down, dude. We're not in any hurry." I said, just waiting for a slab of raw fish to slap me in the face. 

"Seriously, ya' pyro, do you have any table manners?" Gray asked grudgingly.

"Gray, your clothes..." Lucy said quietly. He had stripped down to his boxers without noticing, and he let out a panicked yell like, "Gaaaah~!" 

"So, Brandi!" Lucy said, turning to me and smiling. "You should tell us some stuff about Earth!" 

You want to know about Earth?" 

Lucy nodded. "I love learning about other cultures, and I know all kinds of things about Earthland and Edolas! But I didn't realize that Earth existed until Cana found you. I want to know everything!"

“Wait, Cana found me? How?”

"Her card magic. We realized pretty quick you weren't in our world, so Cana tested it by looking for Mystogan in Edolas, and it worked. It took no time after that before she found you on Earth." Gray said. 

"Oh, so Cana knew about it too, huh? That sounds reasonable, I guess." I said with a smile. "So, Earth is actually a magic free world. It's not like Edolas where magic was a limited resource. We've never had magic."

"Gee, that must stink." Happy said as he blissfully chewed on a fish. 

"Tell me about it." I continued. 

"So, where are you from in your world? Do you have different continents?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, actually! I'm from the United States, but it's also called America. To be even more specific, I'm from this state called Texas, and the town I live in is called Tyler." 

"There's way too many names for the place you live. It's kinda confusing." Natsu said, muffled from the food in his mouth.

I laughed, realizing how true it sounded. I guessed for someone who was used to one country and town name at a time, it probably was confusing. However, Lucy was just intrigued.

"So, do you have a job?" She asked. 

"Yeah! I work at a store called Sears. It's nothing special, really. The pay is small, and the hours suck, but I can pay my rent with it."

"Look, Natsu! She's like the Earth version of Lucy!" Happy teased.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy growled at him. 

"Anyways, " I continued, "we're a lot more modern than you guys." 

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Well, since we don't have magic, we rely on technology." 

"What kind of technology?" Lucy asked. 

"Well..." I paused, trying to think of a good way to explain it to them. "You know Hibiki's archive magic, right?"

"Yeah. It came in really handy during that whole Nirvana incident." Happy said.

"Okay, our technology works a lot like that, only we can't communicate telepathically. But it uses satellites, and--" I stopped when I noticed Gray and Lucy looking at me like I was speaking another language. "Sorry, let me try explaining it like this. You know Warren's telepathy?" They both nodded. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "This thing here is called a cell phone. We use it to communicate without being in the same area. It works a lot like Warren's telepathy, but it's not magic. It works from signals from these things called satellites that hang out above the Earth."

"Is a satellite like a lacrima?" Gray asked, trying to understand. 

I hesitated before I finally said, "Sure." Trying to explain something like cell phones to people who have never heard of them before proved difficult, so I pretty much gave up. Lucy held her hand out and asked, "Can I see that?" I nodded and handed it over. She took it from me and stared hard at the black screen. I gasped when I saw the back of my phone in Lucy's hand. I had forgotten that my phone cover was a Fairy Tail one that I had ordered online. It was a dark blue with small chibi pictures of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy. If I had thought about it, I wouldn't have pulled it out with the case still on there. I panicked, hoping that they wouldn't notice it. 

"How does it work?" Lucy asked, snapping me back to reality. I immediately stretched across the table to take it back from her and said, "Here, let me take that, and I'll show you!" I quickly took it from Lucy's hand, but was suddenly stopped when Natsu grabbed my wrist. When I looked over my shoulder at him, he was staring hard at my phone case. "Uhh..." I said nervously, waiting for him to respond. Before I could do anything, Natsu snatched the phone from my hand, and turned it around, staring at the phone case. 

"What's your problem?" Gray asked. 

"Yeah, Natsu! Don't go snatching people's things from them!" Lucy interjected. 

"Hang on a sec..." Natsu said. I realized that the reason he was suddenly involved in the conversation was because his plate of food was now empty. Happy hopped up onto Natsu's shoulder and said, "Whoa! Is that us!?"

_Crap, I've been found out!_

Natsu turned the case towards me so I could see it, and with a big smile on his face he asked, "Hey, isn't that me?" I blinked at it a few times before I finally nodded, biting my lip. The little spiky pink haired person on my phone case was him. The freaking guild symbol was on the case behind them, so there was no denying it. 

"Hey, why is my body all short and fat? I look like Reedus." Natsu said, puzzled. 

"Natsu, that's rude!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, man. Reedus isn't short." Gray added. 

"And he doesn't look as dumb as you!" Happy teased.

"What are you even talkin' about anyway?" Gray asked, snatching the phone from Natsu.

"Hey, I was lookin' at that!" Natsu said as Gray turned the phone case so he and Lucy could look at it. Lucy's face lit up and she pointed at her small picture. "That's me! I look so cute!" 

"Yeah, there I am too. Erza's even on here." Gray said, surprised. "My hair and pants are so dark that all you can really see are my face and chest. And hey, why don't I have a shirt on in the picture!?"

"Because you never have a shirt on, streaker." Natsu said, his arms crossed as he pouted like a kid who's toy had gotten taken away. 

"Wait, I don't get it. How do you have pictures of us on something from Earth?" Lucy asked. Ugh, I had hoped that no one would bother asking. Unfortunately for me in that moment, Lucy's brains pulled through. I sighed slowly, trying to buy time as the four of them stared at me. I finally came up with, "Since I see you guys in my dreams all the time, I drew those pictures, and I had it made. I don't think you guys realize this, but I really am a big fan of y'all!" Well, the statement was half true. However, they bought it. 

"I don't believe it!" Lucy said.

"That's pretty neat!" Natsu said. 

"Earth technology must come in pretty handy." Gray said.

"It's kind of like their version of magic, don't you think?" Happy asked.

I laughed nervously again, relieved that they bought it. I wasn't a very good liar. Not to mention that I didn't like doing it in the first place. Even so, I was doing it to protect them. I couldn't imagine what finding out that you had been created by someone would feel like. To find out that you're nothing more than a character in a story. No matter what, I'd keep that secret with me the remainder of my time in Fiore. 

"So, what other kind of stuff does Earth have!?" Natsu asked, his interest suddenly peaked. Just to tease him, I decided to talk about transportation. 

"Well, we have all kinds of motor vehicles on Earth!" 

"M--motor vehicles?" The color drained from Natsu’s face.

"Yeah! We have cars, planes, trains, and boats." 

"What are cars?" Lucy asked.

"They're pretty much the same thing as a magic mobile, but they run on gasoline instead of magic energy." 

"What's gasoline?" Gray asked.

My exasperated sigh turned into a laugh as Natsu leaned onto the table, covering his mouth. Happy patted him on the back, saying, "Aww, c'mon, Natsu! We're not even in a vehicle!"

The evening died down, the sun setting on the bustling, cobblestoned town. The boys went their separate ways from us, so Lucy and I decided to get me settled in. We went to the apartment, rearranging the furniture just a tad bit so we could fit a pallet on the floor. We crawled into bed, but we didn't go to sleep. Instead, we stayed awake, gabbling like school girls at a sleepover. I told her all about how I wanted to be a writer, and how I had written my own unpublished book series, and she asked me all kinds of questions about it in turn. 

"You have to let me read it someday!”

"Alright, but only if I get to read yours in return!" 

"Oh, geez... Ya' know, I'm not a very good writer, and I don't have a problem with that, but I--"

"You promised you'd let Levy read it first." I smiled, finishing her sentence.

"Okay, stop it already! It's so creepy!" She laughed. I had a sudden thought and asked, "Say, do you have a history book on Fiore?" 

"Yeah, I do! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to culture and things like that too. I'd love to read it so I can get to know more about the new world I'm in. That sense of wonder just gets to me until I can satisfy my curiosity."

"I know exactly what you mean! And yes, you can borrow it!" 

"Great!" I smiled. There was a sudden bang that came from across the room, making Lucy and I both jump, letting out small, girly screams. We stared over at her cabinet, watching and waiting for something to pop out. Lucy sat up, grabbing her gate keys from the nightstand. I sat up, backing against the bed as she readied Taurus's gate key in her fingertips. We both jumped again as the cabinet suddenly shook violently, and muffled grunting came from the inside. Lucy grumbled, "You've got to be kidding me." 

I could hold back the laugh. I knew exactly what was going on. Lucy got up from her bed and marched over to the cabinet, and tightly gripped the handle. She moved out of the way, flinging the door open, and Natsu and Happy came barreling out. They rolled out quickly, and I had to dodge them to keep from getting hit. They came to a stop against the opposite wall. 

"Uhh--oww..." Natsu groaned as he sat up and Lucy screamed, "What are you doing in here!? Get OUT!" 

"Aww, c'mon, Lucy! We came to check on Brandi!" Natsu objected.

"We had to make sure you hadn't screwed something up yet." Happy said, rubbing his little head.

"Gee, thanks for the boost in confidence, cat." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Thanks for coming to check on me guys!" I smiled, feeling genuinely cared for.

"Don't encourage them." Lucy snapped.

"See, it's nice to know that we're appreciated around here! Right, little buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!"

"You don't have to worry about me! Lucy's got everything all under control. She almost summoned Taurus on you guys to protect us." 

"No kidding?" Natsu asked, suddenly sounding uninterested.

I raised a brow at him, as Lucy marched across the room. "That's nice, now get out of here! I never said you could come in here, and we're trying to go to sleep!" 

"Yeah, right! You two have been in here talking for forever about boring bookworm stuff." Happy said.

"I think Brandi might actually be the Earth version of Lucy after all." Natsu’s gruff voice indicated his complete lack of interest. He glanced at me. "So, how come you haven't started screaming at us to get out?"

"Umm, because I don't live here..." I began to say as Lucy started shoving on Natsu's back to get him to move. I continued, "And I find this _really_ entertaining." She continued to shove him, but Natsu had barely moved an inch. He finally sighed heavily and stood up quickly, making Lucy fall flat on her face on the floor. 

"Alright, fine." Natsu said as he walked over to her bed, climbed onto it, then opened the window and jumped out, followed quickly by Happy. 

"Use the _door_ , you _weirdo_!" Lucy screamed after him. She looked at me as I started laughing, holding my gut. Watching Lucy and Natsu bicker was something I thoroughly enjoyed. 

"I'm glad someone gets enjoyment out of that freakshow." She quipped, going back to her bed. I flashed a mischievous smile. "So... Do you ever think that Natsu could end up as your boyfriend?"

Her face turned red, and I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "Uhh, not you too! Why would you say something like that!?" I laughed, and shrugged. "I dunno. In... my dreams, I always see you two together, and I've just always wanted for you guys to be a couple. Desperately." 

"Well, you can forget about that anytime soon!" She said, turning her nose up at the idea. However, she then gave me the same look I had just given her and asked, "So, what about you and Gray?"

It was my turn for a red face. "What about him?" 

"You two had some pretty nice chemistry today."

"Uhh... We did?" I asked, surprised. 

"Yeah! You think that he could end up as your boyfriend?"

My own words, twisted and used against me. I quickly scoffed at the idea. "Pfft, yeah right. I'm not into Gray, and even if I was, I doubt he's into me."

"He's a pretty cool guy if you don't mind his weird, pervy stripping habit. Who knows?"

"Yeah, he is cool, even with his questionable habit, but..."

“But?” 

I stared hard at the floor, then slowly looked up at her and simply replied, "Juvia." We both shuddered.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that... Maybe it's best if you and Gray don't hook up." She whispered, the fear of Juvia even listening activating stealth mode. Then we just laughed. 

"Nah, I don't think I've found my future husband yet." I snuggled into the blanket. "I'm sure I'll meet him someday."

"You will..." Lucy said, smiling as she closed her eyes.

Soon after that, Lucy and I fell asleep as we were talking. The last thing I remembered discussing was something about what was to come during my time in Fiore. I could have sworn that Lucy said in a half groggy, sleepy voice, "I hope you'll stay here with me the rest of the time you're in Earthland..." I hoped that I hadn't dreamt that because I couldn't imagine staying anywhere else. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The warmth of the sun shone through the glass ceiling, the curve similar to that of a coffin. The windless sea had a settlement of hot, stagnant air that suffocated anyone who stepped outside. Ultear stepped back from the window, growing tired of watching the passing clouds and endless ocean horizon. 

The interior of Grimoire Heart’s airship creaked against the resistance as it moved through the sky. Lord Hades sat in his chair, his brow arched deep into his eyes. “Do you hear me, Ultear?”

“Yes, Lord Hades.” Her lips twitched into a smirk. “But of course you know that--”

“Lord Hades!! Lord Hades!!” The raspy voice of a lesser member carried throughout the vast room. A smaller, young man with blonde hair. Ultear had seen him before, but she hadn’t bothered to learn his name.

“What is it?” Hades growled.

“News just came in! It would seem… It would seem a great source of magic power appeared, and--”

“Lord Zeref is just within our reach, and you waste my time with news like that?”

“Forgive me, my lord, but it concerns Lord Zeref…” He hesitated, a pause for permission to speak. “This magic power… It would seem that Lord Zeref somehow… reacted to it.”

“Reacted how?” Ultear sneered in disbelief. 

“News spread of a mass decay, a mile of shriveled flora, and dead fauna with no probable cause…”

Ultear’s face warmed up, her cheeks rushing with blood. “That _must_ be him…”

“The two strange events occurred almost simultaneously. The portal, and the mass decay... Lord Zeref must of felt it.” 

Hades sat up, leaning forward. “Did you say… portal?”

“Our sources say it came from the town of Magnolia.”

“...Magnolia, you say?”

“The rumors tell of a girl that suddenly appeared just yesterday… She was lead by one of the members of the guild residing in that town.”

“Yes…” Hades smiled, amused. “I’ve no doubt this has to do with that guild…” 

“Fairy Tail again?” Ultear’s smirk was back.

“So it would seem…”

“Shall I investigate? It shouldn’t take more than a day to reach them.”

“We’ve no time to waste on Fairy Tail. Let them be for now. However... I'd like to investigate this mass decay you speak of. Where is it?”

"The Worth Woodsea, sir!"

"Ultear. See that the crew changes our course. We're going to the old resting place of the Nirvids."

“Yes, Lord Hades…” Ultear stepped past the young man. “You there. Come with me.” 

“Uhh, yes, ma’am…”

Once safely inside the hall, she turned to him, his round face flushed. Under her breath she spoke very sternly. “Listen, young man… I’ve a very important job for you…” She looked at him seductively. “What was your name?”

“Uhh, I’m known as Scrub, ma’am…” His voice quaked. 

“Ah, yes… Fitting.” She purred. “I need you to gather intel for me… Can you do that?”

“Of course!” 

“And…” She stepped closer, “Lord Hades is to not be made aware of this… Do you understand?”

“Of course, ma’am! What shall you have me do…?”

“I can’t leave to look for this girl you speak of at Fairy Tail. I’d like you to go there, and find out who she is. I’d like to know more about her.”

“Do you want me to capture her?” The idea made him look queasy.

“No. Let’s keep our knowledge of her a secret for now… Instead, just study her for me, won’t you? If Lord Zeref did react to her, I think she could be useful to us.”

“Yes, I thought so too…”

“Good. Now leave immediately.”

“Yes ma’am!” 

Scrub gave her a quick bow before darting out of the hallway. Ultear smirked after him, the wheels turning in her head as she conjured up plans. There were possibilities they could use the girl for. If Zeref reacted to her, then she could be the key to locating him. 

“Lord Zeref…” She hummed, her cheeks flushing again. “We’ll find you… Very, _very_ soon…”

______________________________________________________________________________

“AHHHH!! Why is everyone acting so _crazy_!?” Lucy whined, almost getting knocked over again by another crowd of wizards. The guild hall still bustled like the day before, but there were quite a few of us still loafing around without a care in the world. 

“Maybe you should get away from the bar.” I laughed.

“Gladly!” She marched over to the table I sat at with Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. 

“I have to say… Everyone seems much livelier than usual. And that’s saying something…” Carla eyed around the hall, unable to jab at one single person.

“I missed how lively the guild could be in the two years I was gone…” Lisanna smiled, looking around dreamily. “So much has changed, but so much stayed the same…”

Lucy sat down, crossing her arms as she puffed out her cheeks as Gray walked up to us, surprisingly in full clothing. He looked grumpier than yesterday.

Juvia had walked up behind him, and I suddenly put the pieces together. She was staring down so hard at the floor that it looked as though she'd sink into it. 

"Hey, Gray!" Lucy said in a cheery voice. 

"Hi..." I replied, staring at Juvia.

"Alright, Juvia. You wanted me to introduce you to Brandi, so here she is." Gray said, his tone harsh. Gray looked at me and said, "Brandi, I'm sure you know who this nutjob is, right?"

I glared at Gray. "Be nicer to her!"

Gray blinked at that, but simply huffed, looking away from me as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, sit there and think about what you did, you ass.” I then turned to Juvia and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Juvia!" I held a hand out to her, but she looked like she didn't want to take it. I felt awkward as everyone stared at my outstretched hand, so I pulled it back slowly. "So," I began, trying to break the silence, "You wanted to meet me?"

"Yes..." She replied in a somber voice. 

"Awesome! I'm a big fan of yours, Juvia, so that's great to hear!" 

She looked up at me surprised, but her face turned dark quickly. "Umm..." I said, just as Juvia leaned so close to me we could’ve kissed and declared, "Listen, you little brunette hussy. Gray is my love. _MINE_! So don't you go taking any advice from Lucy about how to steal him away from me! Do you understand!?"

“I’ve already told you, I have no interest in him!” Lucy whined. 

"Uhh... sure." I said, just trying to get her out of my face. 

“What planet are you living on!?” Gray growled.

"Oh, my darling, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Juvia said, tears streaming down her eyes. Wakaba suddenly called out from a table near us, "Get your girl under control, Gray, or she'll drown us all with her tears again!" 

"Hey, man, she's not my girl!" Gray said defensively. "C'mon, Juvia, stop crying..." He suddenly sounded nervous, like he didn't know what to do. The lower half of her body became transparent, and she began to sink into the floor. I couldn’t help but giggle, but I felt bad. I knew poor Juvia was upset. 

“Magic sure is an interesting thing, huh?” I asked. “Different types of magic affect your body, depending on what you use, right?”

“That’s true!” Lisanna said. “I used to accidentally transform when I sneezed when I first started using magic! It was kind of scary because sometimes I’d get stuck like that.” 

“That’s sounds like an adorable affect!” Lucy giggled. 

Wendy looked at me, her big, brown eyes starry. “So, Brandi, have you picked what kind of magic you’re going to learn yet?”

“Well…” I began, glancing at Erza. She and Panterlily, in big form, were busy sparring in the middle of the guild hall, swords flying rapidly. I suddenly felt intimidated, and coughed uncomfortably to stall for time, which only bought me about two seconds. “Umm, I think so…”

“Oh, really? Who?” Lucy asked.

“Well…” I let out a huge sigh. “No time like the present…” I stood up from the table, marching over towards the wildly swinging swords. I screamed over the noise, "Erza... I'd like you to train me, and teach me requip magic!" 

The two stopped, both looking at me. Neither one of them had broken a sweat. Erza looked like she could walk down the red carpet as always. Her curious face countered her usual, serious demeanor. “You want me to teach you?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” 

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~_?!" Rang out from all around us, followed by Natsu yelling, "You got a death wish, man!?"

Erza's face became stone cold, but I didn't waver. I stared straight back at her with the same expression, determined. I would stay like that all day to keep her from saying no. Erza had been my idol for a long time, and I had always wanted to learn from her, and to be her friend. After she stared at me for a moment, the guild hall completely silent, waiting for her response, she said, "The training will be tough, and you'll have to push your body, mind and soul to the limit. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes." I gave a firm nod. "I'm fully aware of what it's going to take." After staring at me hard for a few more seconds, she cracked a smile, and her face lit up. "Alright. Then I accept your request to be your mentor. Let's begin immediately."

I blinked a few times as Erza walked past me, a satisfied look on her face. I turned to her, watching her walk towards the exit as I said under my breath, "Like, right this second? Really, Erza?"

So, I followed Erza out back behind the guild, and pretty much every member of Fairy Tail came with us. I guessed they wanted to see what she would do to me. I could hear them mumbling as they sat around, staring. 

"She can't be serious, right?" Wakaba asked.

"She must be a masochist or something." Macao replied. 

"Let's just hope that Erza takes it easy on her." Mirajane said with a smile. 

"She's a _MAN_!" Elfman said, weeping slightly.

The ocean breeze there felt nice, and the sun glistened in the water. I would have been greatly relaxed if I hadn't just signed up for boot death camp with Captain Erza Scarlet as my trainer.  
I looked over at Lucy, who stared back at me with a troubled look on her face. Natsu and Gray stood on either side of her, and Happy stood next to Natsu on the ground. Wendy and Carla were close by too, but I was honestly more shocked to see Gajeel standing outside. I figured he wouldn't be interested in the event. Near him stood Levy, holding Lily in her arms. Master Makarov had even come out to join the group, and sat cross legged on a table under an umbrella.

I gave Lucy a thumbs up, and smiled at her. She smiled back at me as Natsu let out an excited laugh. Erza approached, her face intensely serious, and my heart dropped with every step she took towards me. The look in her eyes made me nervous, and I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so damn scary. "Before we begin, we'll have to see if you can produce enough magic energy to perform a requip properly." She said.

"Alrighty."

Erza stepped around me, gently placing her armored hands on my shoulders. The metal felt cool on my skin, and calmed me down instantly. I exhaled slowly as Erza's low, motherly voice surrounded me.

"Pull it from your very core. Feel for the magic energy as it courses through your veins, through your breathing, out of your fingertips and your mind. Reach deep inside yourself for it." As I listened to Erza, I tried to concentrate only on my breathing. I inhaled slowly, feeling my heart overflow with a warmth. 

"Is this it?" I asked aloud, and the warmth quickly slipped away. Immediately recognizing what I had done, Erza told me, "Don't think about it. It'll come to you naturally if only you accept that it's there."

"Okay..." I whispered, then went back to trying to breath like Erza told me. The warmth around my heart came back almost instantly. 

"That's good... You're doing excellent, Brandi. Keep at it, and you'll be able to perform a requip in--" 

Erza stopped as light began to shine around me instantly, and she stared in surprise. I looked down at myself as my body began to glow, and I laughed excitedly. "I don't believe it..." Erza said, sounding astonished. I laughed, waiting to see what kind of armor I was about to change into, but panicked when I felt... a draft. Somehow, I had managed to "requip" out of my shirt, and my chest was exposed. I covered myself quick enough for noone to see anything as the boys in the crowd grew excited, and let out a group, " _WOOOOOOOOO_!"

Erza turned towards them, a terrifying glare in her eyes, growled, "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_!"

"YES, MA'AM!" They all cried out as they shook with fear, and barreled over each other to get back into the guild hall. After that, the only ones remaining outside were Erza and myself. 

"Damn, son..." I said, still covering my chest as I stared at the door. Some of them had ran so hard that they had kicked grass up. 

Erza shook her head, and said, "There." 

"Huh?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Now it should be easier for you to concentrate without so many onlookers." She said, smiling at me. "But still, you were able to perform such a small requip so quickly." I stared at her for a moment before smiling back. I understood now that she didn't just get rid of everyone for being pervy. She did it to help me in the long run, and then on top of that, she praised me for being able to perform a requip so quickly. I cheered and fist pumped inside my head, unable to do it physically while keeping myself covered. I found myself taking back what I had said before about her being the captain of a boot death camp. Until she continued, "However..."

"However?...”

"That was a pitiful display of a requip! This had better be the first and last time that you end up outside in an indecent state! Do I make myself clear!?" Erza had switched back to scary commander mode, and her tone became more harsh. I was suddenly cowering like the rest of the guild had been a few moments before, and I whined, trying to fight back crying, "Y--Yes, ma'am!" 

Erza and I didn't stop training until sunset. The day was long, rigorous, and harder than any eleven hour shift on black friday that I had done back on Earth. Every inch of my body ached, my muscles twinged with pain with every movement, and my bones felt bruised down to the marrow. I had no idea that magic training would be so rough on my body. Not to mention how mentally exhausted I felt. My core was drained, and the little bit of magic energy that I'd had before was long gone. I finally collapsed to the ground, unable to move. 

"That's enough for today. We'll continue your training tomorrow." Erza said. That was it. No words of praise, but no negative feedback either. I suddenly felt lost, and began to doubt that I had chosen the right form of magic to learn. My heart dropped, and I began to softly weep to myself that I had to go through it again the next day. My body felt broken, and I hadn't eaten all day. And after all of that, I hadn't managed to do a single requip the entire day, not counting when I had accidentally flashed all of Fairy Tail. The worst thing about the whole situation though... I felt like I had disappointed Erza.

Erza helped me back on my feet, and we started to head back inside the guild hall. Something jumped out of the bushes suddenly, and startled me so bad that I screamed out loud and fell onto the ground again. I looked up to see Natsu staring down at me. Erza wasn't phased at all by the jump scare. Instead, she just crossed her arms and sighed heavily. 

"What are you doin' on the ground?" Natsu asked. 

"Geez, what a fraidy cat~!" Happy quipped, trying to cover up a giggle as he flew up next to Natsu. 

"You'll be the fraidy cat as soon as I master requipping!" I declared. Natsu leant me a hand and helped me off of the ground as he asked excitedly, "So, man, how did your training go!?" 

"Yeah! Are you the great Erza junior yet?" Happy interjected.

"Now, don't tease her, boys..." Erza said warningly.

I looked down at the ground, unable to look Natsu in the face as I answered the question. "Umm... Nowhere near it." I tried to cover up the fact that I was so upset, but it was pretty obvious how I felt. I think Natsu noticed because the air around him turned more serious, which was unusual for him. He suddenly put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down, staring me dead in the face. "Hey... You know what puts a fire in my belly?" He asked.

"...What?" The corner of my lip smirking up involuntarily. Natsu didn't know it, but that was my favorite catchphrase of his. 

Natsu quickly used his left hand to turn my body towards Erza, and used his other hand to point directly at her and cried out, "Getting strong enough to kick her _BUTT_ one day!!" I laughed, and Erza smiled, looking pleased. Natsu then put his arm around my shoulder and continued cheerfully, "So cheer up, okay, newbie?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Okay! Thanks, Natsu..."

"But you better watch out." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked. Natsu snickered mischievously and then turned his pointed finger at me. "You'd better watch out because as soon as you get strong enough, I'm gonna take you on in a fight! You hear me!?"

"Uhh... Oh, Lord..." I said, already fearing of getting beaten to death just by joining this crazy guild. However, it sure as hell beat my normal life, and I accepted his challenge head on. "You got it, bud!"

A few days passed after that. Painstaking, long, but wonderful days. Erza's training was exactly like I thought it would be. Death Boot Camp. However, Erza was a very good teacher, and although she seemed impatient at times, she was very good about pointing out where I was going wrong. Sadly, I still hadn't been able to do a full, successful requip in armor. I had, however, managed to requip a weapon. I wasn't sure how I did it, but I had somehow managed to successfully requip a scythe. Not just any scythe. Soul Eater. I don't know how I managed it, but I had somehow requipped a weapon from another anime series that I dearly loved. When I did it, I stared at it intently, waiting for it to talk, but it never did. 

"That's an interesting looking scythe." Erza told me, taking it from my hands to inspect it. "The blade is beautiful. It even has scarlet eyes."

"It's not nearly as pretty as your hair, Erza." I told her with a smile. She stared down at me, her brown eyes sparkling. Then, she pulled me into a hug tightly and squeezed me while still holding my scythe in her hand. My temple slammed against the breast of her armor, and I cried out in pain.

"You are so sweet, and an adorable apprentice! I think that I'll keep you for forever!" She said as her armor pressed into my body. I found myself unable to breathe, but happy that Erza loved me so much. She had become like an older sister to me, even though I was pretty sure that I was older than her.

Staying with Lucy was another of my favorite things about being in Fiore. Her perky, can do attitude uplifted me, and I couldn't stop smiling when I was with her. Her confidence, and her kind heart where what I had always loved about Lucy. Although she could be as scary as Erza when she found Natsu and Happy in her apartment.

Speaking of Natsu and Happy, for some reason, they really liked to come and see what we were up to if we weren't at the guild hall. It didn't bother me a bit because I always enjoyed whatever antics Natsu was up to, not to mention that Happy was pretty entertaining himself. Watching Natsu and Lucy bicker helped create the image that they were a couple, but as hard as I tried to push the idea on Lucy, she always shot it down quickly. I thought about bringing it up to Natsu, but I knew that that would get them absolutely nowhere. I finally shrugged it off, hoping that the pieces would fall in place themselves one day. 

As far as my relationship with Gray… We didn’t really have one. We hadn't really gotten any closer thanks to Juvia always lurking around the corner, glaring at me. Gray was a little awkward, so talking to him could be difficult. I thought that Gray just had a hard time talking to girls. I really wanted to be his friend, so I always tried to strike up a conversation.

And finally, I was given my official Fairy Tail tattoo to symbolize that I was officially a member of the guild. I asked for it in dark blue on the back of my right shoulder. Every time I got undressed to get in the bath I had to stare at it for at least five minutes in the mirror before I could bathe. 

On my fifth day in Fiore, Erza and I were training alone together. We had started moving away from the guild hall to train because too many of the guild members would come outside to watch, and they'd end up distracting me. We moved our training spot a ways from the guild hall, somewhere out in the fields surrounding Magnolia. The guild hall could be seen in the distance, poking out high above the other buildings except for Cardia Cathedral. 

"Keep your focus, Brandi." Erza said, snapping me out of my daze as I gazed over the town. The sun was beginning to set, and a warm, orange glow hung over the town like a blanket. The wind chill and darkening clouds, however, suggested we’d be in for a winter night. "Yes, ma'am." I replied, as I turned back to face her. 

"Now, bring out your weapon." 

"Yes!" 

I shot my arm out to my side and said, "Requip! Soul Eater!" The cool metal of the scythe immediately materialized into my right hand and I gripped it tightly. Erza smiled, pleased, as she uncrossed her arms and said, "Well done."

_Totally scored points. Hell yeah._

"However..." She continued, and her body began to glow. I could feel the color immediately draining from my face as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Metal covered most of her body, including large, metallic wings, and a wheel of swords behind her. "Ah, shit..." I whispered as Erza took one of the swords in her hand and pointed it right at me. 

"Being able to simply requip your weapon won't be enough. You'll have to learn to use it as well."

"You're not going to make me fight you, are you?" I asked fearfully.

"No. You're not nearly at a high enough skill for that yet." 

"Oh, thank God..."

"However..."

"It's never good when you say 'however'..."

"You'll have to deflect my swords if you want to survive."

"WHA--!?"

Erza sent one of her swords straight for me before I even had time to process, and I swung Soul quickly to try to deflect it. I hit the sword with the side of the blade, and the scythe went spinning around in my hands, nearly making me lose my footing. I gripped the scythe tightly so that I wouldn't drop it, but before I could get my bearings, Erza sent another sword straight for me. I swung Soul around so that I hit the sword with the handle rather than the blade, and Erza's sword shot off farther than the first one. With no time to celebrate my successful deflect, another one came at me immediately. This one I couldn't get to fast enough, so I simply dodged it by ducking down.

"Use your weapon, don't dodge." She instructed, then quickly shot out another one. I spun around quickly and hit it with the back of my scythe again. This time, Erza shot two at me simultaneously. I panicked for a second, but I managed to hit one of them. The other one shot behind me. After that, Erza kept sending two at a time, and I was in a constant state of motion. At first, I could only hit one of the swords, or I'd miss them both entirely. Finally, I managed to hit both of them using both ends of my scythe. 

A large boom sound erupted and cracked through the air. I saw Erza's eyes widen as she stared behind me. Panting, I turned around. In the distance, a large puff of smoke floated up from the guild hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is, I wrote most of this chapter about two years ago. I dropped my laptop, and I couldn't work on this fic for SO LONG. Now my Pc is back in action (Just kidding, it's a new laptop) and I can finally get this story out!


	3. You're Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is changing, and we meet a new oddball.

"Erza!" I called out as she ran past me, a gust of wind behind her. She requipped into her Flight armor, which consisted of cheetah print cat ears and a swimsuit looking top to match. The armor allowed her to move quickly, so I wasted no time in following her. I gripped Soul, my knuckles turning white, as we ran through the city. The townsfolk stared in the direction of the guild hall.

"What's going on with those Fairy Tail wizards now?"

"Erza's in a rather revealing outfit!" 

"Who is the other one with the weapon? Are we in danger?"

"It probably has something to do with that big bang a moment ago..."

My stamina, nowhere near Erza’s, failed me almost instantly, and adrenaline became the only thing keeping me moving. By the time we made it through the guild hall, I was panting, and light headed. Unfortunately, my chubby frame and sore body held me back again. 

The smoke we saw rose up from a hole in the ground, not the guild hall, thankfully. All of the members were outside, including Master Makarov. Natsu was at the front of the crowd, yelling up at someone on the roof. Erza darted through as I tried to follow behind her. 

"Come down here and _fight me_!" Natsu screamed. I stopped running when I felt a hand around my wrist. The force spun me around, Lucy looking at me with relief. "I knew you were fine because you were with Erza, but I was still worried… There's some creep here looking for you…” She whispered. 

My heart skipped a beat as I turned my gaze back to the front of the crowd. Erza had reached Natsu and screamed, "Who are you!? What do you want with our guild?!"

"Show me the girl, and I'll be on my way..." Came a slithery, silky voice. I looked up and standing on top of the guild hall was a woman I was all too familiar with. She was curvy and slender with long, black hair. In her hand she held an orb which floated just above it. It was Ultear, a member of the Grimoire Heart guild. But why was she in Magnolia? And more importantly, why was she looking for me? 

"You got a lotta nerve comin' here, lady!" Gray shouted. 

Natsu suddenly inhaled deeply, and said, "Wait a sec... I know that smell... Where have I smelled it before?" I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I started to move towards the front with the three of them when Lucy tightened her grip on my hand. "Don't go up there! There's a good chance you'll get spotted by her and kidnapped!" Lucy whispered desperately.

"That's Ultear! I have to warn them!" 

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Lucy reassured me. 

I knew she was right, but I couldn't stand just sitting back and watching. I did that enough when I watched it happen on the show. I couldn't do anything but sit there and scream at the television. At that moment, I couldn't even cry out for them. 

Master Makarov stepped up to the front of the crowd now, his face as calm as ever. However, it quickly changed as he glared up at Ultear. "You must be a very foolish young lady to come here and challenge all of my children at once."

"I didn't come here for a fight." She said, giving a cocky smile. "I just want to talk to the girl. Now hand her over." 

"My, for such a beautiful young lady, you make very ugly demands. I won't let you have her."

"Fine, have it your way..." She said, then held out her hand, the orb floating above it. "I'll simply use my Arc of Time magic to shatter your guild hall back to nothing but rubble if you don't hand her over immediately."

"Arc of Time?" Natsu whispered, like the name was familiar to him.

"Go ahead." Makarov warned. 

"Master!" Mira cried out.

"You can destroy our guild hall as many times as you'd like. We'll always rebuild it." Makarov said cooly. Ultear looked like she’d had enough, and just as I was about to try to run up to the front again, Natsu cried out as he pointed up towards her. "Hey, I recognize your smell! You're that creepy guy from Galuna Island!” He paused, as though processing. “Why are you dressed up like a girl?"

She hesitated. "I was in disguise." 

"Hey, man, it's your business." He shrugged.

Gray scoffed, "Moron..." Ultear then held out her orb again, and I could feel magic energy pulsating off of her, like vibrations in the air and ground. It was a trick that Erza had taught me during training. Magic power poured off the wizards constantly, so trying to feel for it would make me sick after a while when I was surrounded by magic users.

Ultear stopped suddenly, her eyes widening as we all stood below her, waiting for her to do something. Natsu growled, "Happy!" 

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew up and grabbed the back of Natsu's vest, lifting him up from the ground and flying him up to Ultear. Caught off guard, she almost got hit by Natsu's suddenly flaming fist, but dodged just in time. It wasn't long before Erza requipped back into her Heaven's Wheel armor and began sending swords towards Ultear. Gajeel cackled mischievously behind me and I heard him say, "Iron Dragon **ROAAAAAR**!" The tornado of steel shot above everyone, grazing the top of the guild hall. Ultear retaliated to the double attacks by using her Arc of Time magic to age Erza's swords to the point where they became brittle. They shattered in mid air as Ultear guarded herself from Gajeel's attack. 

Elfman ran past me, bellowing, " **FULL BODY TAKE OVER**!" and jumped up on top of the guild hall. "Stay here!" Lucy said over her shoulder as she ran forward and held out one of her gate keys. "Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" 

A doorbell _ding-donged_ above us, and Sagittarius, one of the celestial spirits contracted to Lucy, popped out. He looked like a tall, lanky man wearing a horse suit with a bow in one hand, and the other in a salute over his forehead. He faced away from Lucy as he said, "How- diddly- do, my lady?"

"Sagittarius, shoot down that creep!" Lucy said, pointing towards Ultear. 

"Can do!" Sagittarius said quickly, then pulled three arrows from his quiver, and shot them.

Gray, who had at some point lost his shirt, punched his right fist into his left palm and shouted, "Ice make spear!" Spears of ice instantaneously formed in front of him and shot up towards Ultear. Though the three attacks at once seemed effective, Ultear easily used her magic to deteriorate the arrows and melt the ice. Elfman was the only one to get close enough to her to finally land a hit, but she quickly recovered and shot the orb straight into Elfman's stomach, knocking him off of the roof. 

"Elfman!" Mira cried, running to her brother's aid. I couldn't keep track of everyone anymore. Makarov stood, staring up at her intently as every guild member gave it their all, trying to land a hit on her. Bisca and Alzack ran up on either side of me. Bisca said, "Don't worry, Brandi. We'll cover ya'!" 

"Let's do this!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Yee-hawww!" Bisca cried as she and Alzack began firing rapidly with their guns towards Ultear, but their bullets weren't going to do any good. I'd finally had enough, watching them waste their magic power. "Guys, her magic affects anything inanimate! The only thing she can't affect the time of is living things!" I screamed out.

Then everything moved in slow motion. Ultear's eyes widened as she looked down at me, and a smile formed on her lips. She shot forward, going straight for me, hitting Bisca and Alzack both with her orb. I ducked down, unable to repel her in time, and covered my head. I waited to feel her attack, but nothing happend. Instead, I heard the sound of... a water drop?

I opened my eyes to find Ultear trapped in a big, bubble of water. Juvia stood close, her hand held out in front of her, and a killer look on her face.

"Juvia..." I smiled in adoration, unable to believe it. However, the water lock suddenly burst, and Ultear fell to the ground. She coughed, inhaling deeply. Suddenly, a big hand gripped around her curvy frame, and lifted her up from the ground. Master Makarov had enlarged his hand and stretched it behind him to grab a hold of her. He brought her in front of him, and she struggled to release herself from his grasp. Since the master used his body for his magic, Ultear couldn't do anything to escape. She writhed in place as he looked at her sternly. 

"Listen to me, young woman. We went easy on you this time, but if you come back, you won't be so lucky." Ultear looked genuinely terrified as she stared back at him, which I found rather odd. Makarov, however, took joy from the fact as he smiled at her. "Good girl. Now, get home safely!" He then stretched his long arm out and threw her so hard that she flew way over the town of Magnolia, her scream echoing as she flew. Natsu, still on the roof of the guild hall screamed after her, "That's what you get for messin' with **FAIRY TAIL**!"

The guild erupted into cheers again as the guild celebrated their small victory. I finally exhaled, realizing that I had been holding my breath since Ultear had leapt at me. A shadow went across the ground in front of me and I looked up to see Gray standing there. He held a hand down to me, and I took it. Usually I didn't let men help me up, but I made an exception this time. He pulled me onto my feet as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." I said. My face turned red with frustration and confusion. I tried laughing it off. "So much for my training. I froze up..."

"It's not easy the first time you fight for real."

"I know, but... I want to protect this guild, and fight for it. I can't do that if I cower into a ball every time an opponent leaps at me, right?" I paused as Gray continued to look at me. "But it's okay. I'm going to get stronger. I can do this on my own."

"You don't have to do it on your own." He said. I cocked my head to the side as I stared up at him. "You're a member of Fairy Tail now. You're not alone anymore."

______________________________________________________________________________

Scrub took in a whopping breath of fresh air as he pulled his head out of the dirt he’d landed in. It clogged in his nose, and he sneezed, chunks of snotty mud flying out. "Man, what an **ASSHOLE**!!" He adjusted himself, still unable to get used to feeling of the pain in his back caused by the breasts he wore. He exhaled again before letting his transformation magic dissipate. He regretted choosing Ultear as a disguise. Not only were her breasts way too big for her frame, but her magic took a lot of magic power to copy, even for just a short amount of time. It’d take him at least a day to recover his magic power. 

“How does this chick even move without dying!? Ugh…Man this sucks…” He popped his back before looking over his shoulder towards the town. That old man threw him farther than he’d thought. He could’ve broken his neck, but at least he wouldn’t have to go back to Grimoire Heart if he did. 

“At least now I know who she is. Maybe I should try a different approach before I report back…” 

The entire guild fought against him to protect her, so that meant she was special for some reason. He had no doubt that she must have something to do with Lord Zeref. She didn’t look like much, but then again, neither did he. He was shorter than everyone in the guild except for Meldy, and he knew she’d grow taller than him as she got older. He didn’t acquire his nickname for no reason. 

He’d prove them all wrong. He was worth so much more than they gave him credit for. He’d not only discover why she was there, but he’d bring her back, too. He just had to try a different approach. 

“Time for some recon.”

______________________________________________________________________________

After everything settled down, my head wouldn't stop spinning out of control. I couldn't understand why Ultear came to Fairy Tail, and why she was looking for me. As far as the original timeline, Fairy Tail wasn’t supposed to run into her until they had already started the trials on Tenrou Island. 

I wanted desperately to talk to Master Makarov, but I didn’t know how to approach it. I could’ve said I just dreamt that I knew they weren’t supposed to run into her, but it was such a lame excuse. 

My being there had to be the cause of it. As far as I knew, I was the only thing in the timeline that was different. 

Even if I knew how to approach Master Makarov with the situation, the day of the announcement for the S Class trials was here, and despite the attack on Fairy Tail earlier that day, nothing would stop their tradition. Almost the entire guild had traveled back home. The excitement buzzing in the air had everyone in a frenzy, and chatter spat out about how hard everyone worked, or how they knew they wouldn’t make it this year. Some of them starting betting amongst themselves. 

As for me, however, I already knew the outcome, so the excitement bypassed me. Really, I felt more broody and confused than anything. It did allow me to be more observant, however. Like how I’d noticed that Mest, or Doranbolt, or whatever he wanted to be called, was there. He stood by himself in the middle of the room, calmly looking over everyone as if studying them. It was so hard for me to not walk up to him and call him out. Mostly on the fact that he hadn’t been there to see Ultear in action. At least, I didn’t think he was. There was a lot going on when Erza and I ran up. 

Mirajane and some others were busy getting the hall ready. The stage had been adorned with a light green curtain, the bottom tassels a golden yellow. The guild’s emblem matched it in the center.

I found myself waiting impatiently in between Lucy and Juvia. Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy all looked so clueless. Pantherlily was concentrating while Carla just seemed annoyed. Natsu shot his head back and forth, unable to focus on one thing for too long as Happy tried to calm him down. Gray and Elfman chatted just a few feet in front of us. Watching everyone made me feel tense, even though I knew what was going on.

“The tension here is huge. _Verrrry_ manly.” Elfman crossed his arms, content with his surroundings. Gray gave a small laugh as Cana continued to stare down at the floor, almost in a daze. 

“I’m dying to know what’s going on.” Lucy said.

“This is so unbelievably exciting…” Juvia started shaking her butt as little hearts formed around her. “Gray is almost within reach!” 

“Tch, yeah, be _still_ my heart…” Lucy quipped sarcastically. 

“And would you control your _rump_?” I added, giggling. I jumped when the curtain began to rise. There on the stage stood Master Makarov with Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts. 

I couldn’t help but look between Gildarts and Cana in that moment. I hadn’t had much of a chance to speak with either one of them since I’d arrived there. Knowing Cana’s secret, I couldn’t help but look at the similarities between the two, though there weren’t very many. Cana must’ve looked like her mother. 

Makarov cleared his throat. “In accordance with the Fairy Tail guild’s time honored tradition, I will now announce this year’s entrants for the S-Class wizard promotion trial!” 

The guild erupted, and my soul left my body. Not only from the sudden uproar, but the high spirited energy exploding from everyone. 

“This is why everyone’s been acting crazy lately!” Lucy screamed into the roar. If I hadn’t been right next to her, I probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

“I’m all fired up now!” Natsu grinned.

“Please be quiet, everyone!” Erza called out. The chatter died down, but didn’t stop completely until Gildarts added, “Shut up and let the master finish talkin’.”

“The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island. Our guild’s sacred ground.” Makarov continued, and the chatter started back again. Lucy leaned over to Max and Warren asking in a hushed voice, “Do you guys know what he’s going to make them do?”

“Well, it’s something different every year.” Max said.

“It’s basically a seriously tough job.” Warren added.

Alzack heard us talking behind him, turning around with a thumbs up. “But if you’re able to pull it off, he’ll bump you up to an S-Class wizard!” I watched as sparkles danced around his joyous body language. I could _not_ get used to weirdness that was an anime world, but at least we were safe from panty shots there. 

“The strength that you possess inside, your character, and your hearts. These are what I considered while making my selection, and I have chosen eight participants…”

“Here it comes…” I smiled. 

“Natsu Dragneel!” 

“Thank you, sir!” 

“You’ve got this in the bag, buddy!” Happy cheered. 

“Gray Fullbuster!” 

“It’s finally my time to move up!” 

“Juvia Lockser!”

“Really? The master chose me?” She blinked, dumbfounded.

“Elfman!” 

“S-Class deserves a real man like me.”

“Best of luck, big brother!” Lisanna said merrily. 

“Cana Alberona!” 

Cana responded simply by looking harder into the floor. 

“Freed Justine!” 

“So I’ll be following in Laxus’s footsteps...”

“Levy McGarden!” 

“I’m so stoked about this!” 

Jet and Droy jumped up behind her, arms flailing along with bouncing hearts, crying together, “Levy is totally going to win this one!” 

“And Mest Gryder!” 

“Meeeeeeest!” Someone called out.

“He almost made S-Class last time!” 

“I worked so hard, so why didn’t he pick me this year?” Alzack weeped softly. 

“It’s bound to happen some day. Buck up!” Bisca reassured him. 

“Although eight wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious. The trial will begin in one week’s time, so you’d better step up your preparations!” 

“How come he picked Juvia, but I get passed over!?” Gajeel growled. “I thought the old man liked me more than her!” 

“You seem to have a shady reputation in the guild for some reason. I get the feeling they don’t trust you very much.” Pantherlily eyed him suspiciously. 

“That’s crazy! They can all trust me just _fine_!” He screamed, but then grumbled, “I just can’t tell them what I’m really doing around here…”

“Take it up with Erza.” Lily sighed. 

“Sorry…”Erza had a gleam in her eye, “But you’re not ready yet.”

“This whole thing _SUCKS_!” Gajeel screamed even louder. 

“And as usual…” Carla sighed as everyone was screaming again, and wizards were being thrown in the air left and right. “...everybody loses control.”

She suddenly gasped, but Wendy and I were the only ones who noticed. Honestly, I’d been watching everyone like a hawk the whole time. I couldn’t remember everyone’s exact dialogue, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At least, nothing noticeable. 

“Hey, is something wrong, Carla?” Wendy asked.

“No, I’m fine…” Carla brushed it off, but her expression told a different story. 

I remembered then, that she had a vision of Tenrou Island and Zeref. I watched her carefully, not turning away when I saw her look up at me. I stepped closer to her, kneeling down. “Who did you see?” I asked. Her eyes widened, and she looked away. With Wendy watching us, I didn’t think she’d want to talk right then. Maybe we could catch up later. 

Next, the four on the stage talked about the rules of the trials, who was available as a partner, and so on. Erza approached me after the announcement. “Brandi, you'll be accompanying us to Tenrou Island.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. After today’s incident, Master thought it best to keep you the closest to the guild’s strongest members. You'll accompany Mirajane, Gildarts and myself there. Until we depart in a week, we’ll continue our training as normal.”

“Awesome! Do I get to watch the trials?”

Erza smiled. “I think that's a perfect idea. You'll be able to learn by watching the other wizards, and you can help set up.”

“Okay!” I nodded in delight. I'd never seen this part of what happened at the trials. I felt like I was getting to see my own special OVA episode or something. An idea suddenly struck me. 

“Hey, Erza… Can we take a group photo?”

She blinked. “Photo?”

“Yeah! I thought we could take one with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy too…” I suddenly felt like I was imposing. 

“I suppose Reedus could paint one if he's here…” She said, searching around with a curious look on her face. I couldn't help but giggle. 

“No, I mean with my cell phone!”

“Cell phone??”

“Ugh, never mind…” I'd forgotten Erza hadn't been there for my “technology” explanation. “Just gather them up for me, will ya’?”

“NATSU! GRAY!! LUCY!!” Erza screamed and the three were there instantly. 

“Yes, ma’am?!?” Natsu and Gray said simultaneously with sweat on their brow. 

“Brandi has requested your presence for a photo. Now do what she says and pose!”

Natsu and Gray wrapped their arms around each other, smiling widely. I started shaking my hands. “Hang on! I have to turn my phone back on first!”

Erza blinked at me again, her serious expression gone. She whispered, “Well, why didn't you tell me!? Now I appear foolish!”

“Uhh…” I resisted the urge to tell her she was. She didn't take jokes well. “I'm sorry, I should've specified the obviousness of my request…”

She crossed her arms. “Right. You should have. I expect better next time.”

“Yes, ma'am…” I giggled, my phone switching back on. There wasn't much battery left on it. With what I had left, I thought I'd use to get snapshots. That way, if I ever made it back home, I could tell Cheyenne about it with pictures as proof. 

I turned on the face cam, cringing at the face staring back at me. The face cam should've come with a warning label. “Okay, gather up, guys!”

Erza stood next to me as I held the phone up. Gray stepped in between us, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Lucy leaned in between us only to be knocked to the side by an elated Natsu. Happy flew in next to Natsu's head just as I snapped the picture. 

It was golden. Absolutely perfect. 

“Whoa!” Happy took my phone from me. “How cool is this Earth technology!? You just pointed it at us, and the picture stayed there!” 

“C’mon, let me see!” Natsu snatched the phone.

“Don’t go hoggin’ it, pyro!” 

“Wait your turn, you pervy popsicle!” 

“Guys, please don’t break my phone…” My request went unheard as the five of them huddled around my phone, trying to get a look. Wendy walked up, her round eyes beaming up at me. Then I felt guilty for not including her in the picture. 

I snatched the phone from Erza, who looked extremely offended, and pulled Wendy close, snapping a picture with her and Carla. 

I proceeded to go around the guild hall, snapping pictures of everybody. Even Master Makarov, his big grin poking out from under his moustache. 

Then, it turned into Reedus painting one giant picture of everyone together. I sat directly in the middle on a table with Erza at my side. She had her arms wrapped around me, her eyes closed as a delighted laugh escaped her. On the other side of me sat Wendy with Carla in her lap. Wendy smiled brightly, but Carla looked more irritated than anything. Behind us was Lucy, a big smile on her cute face. Natsu and Gray rested on either side of her, and Happy had placed himself on Natsu’s head. The boys had their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. 

Mirajane walked around in the back, a tray in her hand as she served Macao and Wakaba more beers. Romeo sat with them, beaming up at Natsu. Juvia lurked behind a pillar, her smitten eyes locked on Gray. Elfman was yelling as Lisanna looked up at him with a giggle. Cana had a barrel nestled in her arms, getting ready to take a massive swig. Gajeel and Panterlily sat with Levy, the two looking at her as she explained whatever book she held in her hands to them. Gajeel looked so confused I almost busted out laughing. Jet and Droy sat near her, crying unnoticed. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were sitting together as always. Laxus unfortunately wasn’t there, being banned from the guild and all. 

Bisca and Alzack sat at a table together looking shyly at one one another. Nab stood in front of the request board, his back turned with Vijeeter dancing next to him. Laki stood with her arms crossed, probably nagging Nab to just pick a job. Mest had at some point vacated the guild hall, so he wasn’t in the painting, and I realized I’d never gotten a picture with him. Gildarts sat at the bar, kicked back and relaxed as he watched all of us rowdy kids. Master Makarov sat cross legged on the bar next to him, smiling at us proudly like the grandfather he was to us all. 

That night, Lucy and I walked back home together. The clouded sky promised cold weather, and it delivered. Snow lightly fell from the night sky, just barely sticking to the ground. Plu walked behind us, the cute noises he made adding to the adorable walk he did through the snow. 

“I didn’t think it ever snowed in Magnolia!” Lucy looked up in awe as she held her palms up to the sky. 

“It never really snows where I’m from, either.” I sighed, enjoying the cool air. I was bundled up in an oversized maroon sweater, and thick, black leggings and brown boots. Lucy, however, wore a brown, plaid mini skirt with her brown turtleneck shirt and white leather jacket. I didn’t know how she wasn’t complaining from the cold. 

“But, it’s funny… The day Gray came to Earth, it was snowing really hard. So weird.”

“Do you think it has to do with his magic?” 

I contemplated that for a minute. “I don’t know. Maybe? I mean, he _is_ an ice wizard...” I then remembered how he wrecked the lights with his magic circle. “Maybe magic on Earth kind of goes into overdrive? Like, the opposite of Edolas or something.” 

“Hey, when you get to go back home, you can try it out for yourself!” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I can now…” 

Her suggestion made me feel just a little upset. I was having the time of my life in Fairy Tail. I knew I’d have to go home eventually, sure, but… In that moment, I really didn’t want to. 

Lucy stopped, looking to her right in an alleyway. The drunken blubbering of a female voice was no surprise to me. I knew we would find her on the way home. 

“What are you doing passed out in the alleyway!?” Lucy screamed. Cana, too out of it to respond coherently, continued to lie there. Lucy and I were able to pick her up, stumbling the rest of the way to Lucy’s apartment. Once we got her inside, we got her all warmed up, and she sighed, relieved. 

She leaned back against the bed, nuzzling into the white blanket Lucy had given her. “I owe you guys. If you hadn’t noticed me I would’ve frozen my butt off out there tonight.”

“No joke.” Lucy said, sitting in her burnt orange chair. “Now you want to tell me why you’ve been acting like such a lunatic lately?”

“You mean Mira hasn’t already told you about it? I get kind of crazy around S-Class trial time. It happens every year.”

“Does this have something to do with you saying you want to quit the guild?” Lucy asked carefully, her voice soft. Cana looked away from her, hesitant. She glanced at me, and I suddenly felt like I didn’t belong in the room. Probably because I actually didn’t.

“Umm…” I began, standing up from my pallet. “I’ll let you guys talk…” 

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked. 

“I’m just gonna sit outside and enjoy the snow.”

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous for you to be alone after what happened today?” Cana asked. 

“I’ll just be right outside. If anything happens, I’ll call for you guys. Promise.”

“You’d better! Erza will kill me if I let anything happen to you!” Lucy laughed.

“Okay.” I smiled. I started to leave, but paused at the door. “Oh, and Cana… Thank you for helping them find me so I could come here. I don’t think I could’ve made it without you.” 

She smiled, “Yeah, no problem.” 

I stepped outside, sitting on the steps of the apartments, just watching the snow and water. I’d been around people since I’d arrived in Fiore, so this was the first time I'd gotten some _me_ time. And, as usual, I spent it thinking too much. 

I found myself wondering if I should warn them…

If they went to Tenrou Island, there was a good chance they’d end up trapped there for seven years. Even if things were slightly different, if Grimoire Heart showed up, woke Zeref up, then Acnologia was bound to show up. 

And I never got back to Carla to ask her what she saw. She was really the only thing I had to potentially prepare me for what was to come. 

Now, the question was to warn them or not. Would they believe me? It wasn’t like I was clairvoyant like everyone’s favorite feisty feline. I mean… It was _supposed_ to happen that way. 

Lucy could see her dad again. Everyone could be at Bisca and Alzack’s wedding, and meet Asuka. They could watch Romeo grow older. They could keep Fairy Tail’s reputation, and stop Twilight Ogre from moving into Magnolia. 

I could save everyone who missed out on seven years of their life. I could save everyone who stayed home from all the heartache. I could give them Fairy Tail, their home, not a deteriorating shell of what their guild used to be.

But… That’s not what was supposed to happen. 

Gildarts would continue going on, not knowing Cana was his daughter. Ultear and Gray wouldn’t resolve the turmoil over Ur, and Ultear would continue to be the evil bitch she was. Meldy might not become the woman she was meant to be, actually loved by her mother figure. Capricorn would remain trapped, possessed by Zoldeo, and his contract would never go to Lucy. 

There were so many factors, and I just made myself more frustrated the more I thought about it. I buried my face in my hands, the warmth soothing my frozen nose. I’d thought myself into a headache again. 

“Uh, hey!” I heard, shooting my head up from my hands. A young man stood a few feet from me, a nice smile on his face. I blinked, trying to figure out how I didn’t hear him walking up through the snow. I hadn’t even sensed his magic power until that moment. 

He had almost platinum blonde hair, spikey as all get out, with three small braids thrown over his shoulder. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a pretty shade of persimmon red. He wore knee length shorts, big, black boots, and a long, puffy black parka. I couldn’t help but wonder how all these people weren’t covered head to toe like I was. 

I realized I’d been staring at him without responding. “Oh, uh, hi there.”

“What’re you doin’ out here alone? It’s dangerous, ya’ know.” 

He had a raspy voice that was a bit adorable, but his presence kind of annoyed me. I was feeling sad and frustrated, and the last thing I wanted to do was get chatty with a stranger. 

“My friends are right inside, so if something happens, they can come help.”

“Do you always rely on your friends for help?”

That instantly rubbed me the wrong way. “What do you want?”

“What’s your name?” 

“It’s Brandi.” I rolled my eyes. 

“That’s a weird name…” 

“Oh, yeah? What’s _yours_?” I peered at him through my bangs, hugging myself as a wind chill passed by. He grinned ear to ear. 

“They call me Scrub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters with thousands of characters are pretty hard to write, but there's some in show dialogue in here as well, but that's because bits of the timeline are still the same.  
> And here's SCRUB!! I'm so happy to give him a proper introduction. He's my little OC that I'm quite proud of!  
> If you see any errors, let me know, and also, if you have any questions or comment, don't hesitate to put them down below! I love discussing stuff, and it's nice to know that people care enough to look at my fics. :)  
> Also, to whoever left that kudos, you made my day! <3


	4. My Soul is Black, Ya' Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week passes by, the day of the trials finally arriving, but... Something goes wrong.

His name is _Scrub_ , and he has the audacity to say my name is weird? Really now? I couldn’t help but vocalize it. 

“Scrub is a stupid name.”

He shrugged. “That’s the thing about nicknames. You usually don’t choose them.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So, what’s your nickname?” 

His eyes were big and curious, wide eyed like a doe. I found it progressively more annoying the longer I stared at it. 

“I don’t really have one.” I admitted. 

“Whaaaat? Come on! You’ve gotta have a nickname!”

“I mean, I guess Branders is a nickname. It’s what my mom and my close friends call me.”

“Maybe, but that’s just a variation of your name… No, we need something else!” 

“No, I don’t think we do…” 

“Don’t worry! I’ll think of one!” He reassured me. He paused, placing a finger on his chin, tapping it simultaneously with his foot as he stared at me. “I’m having a hard time though… You seem pretty boring.”

“Okay, why don’t you fuck off, _Scrub_.”

“I’ll get one by the end of this conversation!” 

“Oh, you mean it’s not over yet?” 

“Say, are you a wizard?”

The abrupt topic switch threw me for a loop. I blinked, brows furrowed. “Why?”

“I can feel magic power coming off of you.”

I blinked again. “Really?”

“Yeah… It’s faint, but it’s there.”

“I’m surprised you can feel anything at all…” The melancholy tone of my voice did little to stop the conversation. 

“What makes you say that?” 

I tried to play it off. “I’ve only been training for like a week.” He didn’t look fooled, so I added, “It’s… It’s not going well.”

“What kind of magic do you use?”

“Requip magic. You?”

He gave a small laugh. “What makes you think I’m a wizard?”

“Tch, like I can’t feel your magic energy. I may not be able to do a full requip yet, but Erza’s taught me that much.”

“Erza…” He twisted the name around. “Like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail?”

I gave a cheeky smile. “Yeah!” 

“So, you must be a member of Fairy Tail!” 

“Barely, but technically.”

“And Erza Scarlet is your mentor… Wow…” He looked impressed. 

“Now that I think about it, Erza calls me her ‘adorable apprentice.’ I think she forgets I’m older than her.” I laughed.

“Pssh, I’m not gonna call you that.” 

“Good! That’s Erza’s nickname for me anyway, you jackass.” I gasped, clapping my hands together playfully. “Oh, that can be _my_ nickname for _you_!”

“Hey! No need for all the language, missy!” He smiled.

“What, you gonna _scrub_ my mouth out with soap?” I retorted. 

That made him giggle, which made me smile back. Then I started feeling guilty for being so rude to him at first. I usually wasn’t like that to people, especially strangers. 

“Umm, I’m sorry for being so rude. I’m kind of stressed, and I took it out on you.” 

He looked concerned again. “What are you stressed about?”

There was no way in hell anyone in Fiore would understand what was really bothering me. I couldn’t talk to anyone about the turmoil I felt. How could I? 

But Scrub was someone I’d never seen in show before. He was a wizard, whether he wanted to admit it or not, but… Maybe if I spoke hypothetically I could ask it in a generic way.

“...What would you do if you knew your friends were in danger, but you knew if you warned them, that it could… cause consequences?” 

Scrub watched me carefully, the dopey grin and big eyes gone. His face was blank, almost emotionless. “If you know it’s supposed to happen, even if it puts them in danger, maybe it’s best it stay that way.” He paused. “Who knows what changing a timeline can do?” 

I nodded slowly, looking at the snow crunched underneath his boots. I knew he was right. 

“There!” His voice was chipper again. “Feel better now?”

“Honestly?... No, but thanks anyways.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

The conversation halted, and an awkward silence fell between us. I wanted to say something, _anything_ to break it. My inability to talk to men struck again, however, and I sat, trapped in this web of silence. 

Then the snow beneath his feet crunched, and I realized he was moving towards me. I hugged myself, backing up against the door. He stopped, his face just in front of mine as he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of the door, trapping me there.

“Now what I wanna know is why you’re really here.” He said, that serious, dead expression back. 

“...What?” 

“I heard the rumor in town. About how you appeared out of nowhere. About how your guild hall got attacked earlier today. Some chick was after you, and the whole guild protected you. You’re special for some reason, and I wanna know why--”

“Back off.”

“But I kind of get this feeling that you don’t really know yourself, and I think you’re scared, and you know your being here has already caused a chain reaction--”

“I’m warning you--!” 

“And it’s only a matter of time before you get one of your new friends killed--”

“Requip!” 

Soul materialized in my right hand, and I pressed the metal into Scrub’s throat. He gagged slightly, coughing, but backing off. He held up defensive hands as I stood up, still pointing the scythe at him, magic tingling all around my body like adrenaline rushing through me. 

“Oh, wow, you did it!” He gagged again before massaging his throat with his hands. “You did a full requip! Looks like all it took was getting you mad!” He croaked. 

He paused as I eyed him suspiciously. I took a second to glance down at myself. Instead of the warm clothes I had on before, I’d requipped into Maka’s outfit from Soul Eater. I had on a long, black trench coat, a yellow sweater with a tie, and a red, plaid skirt. Big black and white boots were the only things covering my feet, and the wind chill reached my legs instantly. My hair was even pulled up in pigtails like hers. 

I was in such awe that I let my guard down. I recovered, thankful that Scrub didn’t use the opportunity, pointing the scythe at him again. 

“Aww, come on! I didn’t mean any harm. Honest!” 

“Then what do you want!?” I practically screamed. “To make the sad, chubby girl frightened? To prove that I’m holding myself back? I know I’m weak, and I know I don’t think I’m worth anything… I know that I don’t really need to be here, but…” I paused, realizing it as I confessed. “I’m here, and there’s nothing I can do to change that… I’m here because Fairy Tail thought I was worth protecting… And that means everything to me. I’ll do anything to protect them.”

Scrub smiled, a toothy grin, sliding his hands in his jacket pockets. “Well. You’ve got a spine after all.”

“What? Do you want a fucking cookie?” 

“What does this requip do?” 

I paused, trying to contemplate how I ended up talking to the nosiest mother fucker in Fiore.

“Umm…” Maka had the ability to see souls in the anime, so maybe I could do that? I finally shrugged. “I can see souls, I guess.”

“Hmm… That doesn’t sound very useful.”

“Shut up. It’s my first requip.”

“You wanna test it out on me? Just to see if it works?”

I eyed him again, still unable to figure this guy out. “You are surprisingly willing to help.”

He puffed out his chest proudly. “I make it my business to help people!” He held his arms out to his sides. “Now come on! Read me!” 

I rolled my eyes before focusing on the center of his chest, staring. I imagined that’s where the soul would be. It didn’t take long before my eyes focused, and everything else faded into a blur. Scrub’s outline became my focus, my eyes like a camera lens, and inside him I could see a black soul. I watched it as it spun in his chest slowly like a jewelry box ballerina. 

“Your soul is black, ya’ know…” I smiled.

“Black?” His voice came in clear, his body still just an outline. 

“Yeah… A deep, vantablack….” 

“Heh, that sounds about right…” 

I shook my head, and the image faded. My eyes remained blurry, so I rubbed them, forgetting I’d put on just a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I stared at the black smudges on my hands before reverting back to my clothes, my scythe disappearing with the armor. I blinked a few times before I focused back on Scrub. 

“Personally, I like black.” I smiled. “It’s an elegant color, but you make it look a little more punky.” 

“Shucks, thanks, G.G.!” 

“G.G.??” 

He grinned. “Yeah. It’s short for Grumpy Girl!” 

“What the hell kind of nickname is that!?” 

“Thanks for chatting with me! Later, G.G.!” 

He turned heel and sprinted off before I had the chance to even say goodbye. I stood there, watching him until he disappeared out of sight. 

“What a weirdo… Is everyone in this world at least a little insane?” I questioned aloud, then nodded, agreeing with myself.

The next day, I proudly showed Erza my new requip. She nearly cried, slamming me into the breastplate of her armor. 

I took full advantage of my requips ability, looking at her soul. 

“Your soul is orange…” 

“Orange?” She looked puzzled. 

“Yeah! Orange represents bravery, so I think it fits you perfect.” I smiled, then was greeted with another slam hug. 

I didn’t mention Scrub to anyone. I don’t know why, but it didn’t seem like I needed to. He was a weirdo, but as the week went by, I didn’t see him again. Maybe he was just a wandering weirdo. Who knows?

All throughout the week we never heard another peep out of Ultear, nor anyone else from Grimoire Heart. I was relieved, but I still couldn’t help but wonder what the hell she was doing there. 

We did, however, hear of what they called "The Mass Decay" in the Worth Woodsea. The papers said that a giant circle, the circumference stretching a whole mile, was completely shriveled and dead. Plants and animals alike. I didn't know why he was there, but I knew it had to be because of Zeref. Job flyers went up like crazy to find the source, but with the trials so close, no one in Fairy Tail touched it.

Everyone had chosen a partner for the trials officially, and the matches were set in stone. Lucy with Cana, Happy with Natsu, Lisanna with a reluctant Juvia. Freed and Bickslow, obviously, and the surprising match of Elfman and Evergreen. Levy and Gajeel, much to my desire because I probably shipped them just as hard as I shipped Natsu and Lucy. Then, the peculiar match of Gray and Loke, but whatever works, and finally, Mest and Wendy. 

Finally, the early morning hours of departure came, and I grudgingly woke up to the alarm Lucy had set for me. Since I was going with Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane, we had to leave much earlier than everyone else. I said goodbye to Lucy, wishing her and Cana good luck before stepping outside. The darkness of the early morning lingered above me as I shuffled to the port to meet everyone. Mirajane, bless her soul, brought me coffee just the way I like it. 

We boarded the ship, and set sail for Tenrou Island, the sun just barely poking up over the horizon. Makarov had hired a crew to take us to the island since there were only four of us. All I had to do was sit back and relax until we got there. Unfortunately, my nerves and the heat wouldn’t let me relax. 

“Ughhh… This _sucks_ … What kind of ocean doesn’t have wind?” I whined. 

“Quit your belly achin’! This is the perfect opportunity for some man to nature contact!” Gildarts said, staring out at the sea. 

“You’re not going to swim, are you?” Erza asked, already requipped into her swimsuit, her hair pulled back in a pony tail. 

“She said, clad in a black bikini…” I whispered. I’d worn a thin t-shirt and shorts, but I was jealous of Erza’s outfit choice. 

Gildarts called over his shoulder, “Hey, Mira! Did we grab those fishin’ poles?”

“Mm-hmm! Got them right here!” She said, stepping out from inside the ship in her pink sundress. She held two poles, one in each hand, a smile on her face as usual. 

Gildarts looked disappointed. “What? Why only two?”

“I figured we shouldn’t torture poor Brandi with it this early in the morning since she likes to sleep in.”

“I _do_ love sleep.” I agreed.

“And I’m not really all that interested in fishing myself.” Mira admitted. “But I thought Erza might want to join you.”

“I’m not big on it either.” Erza said.

“Pfft, I’ll bet you just can’t do it--”

“ _Say that again…_ ” Erza glared at Gildarts warningly. He gave her a mischievous smirk, then puffed out his cheeks, shaking his butt as he slowly repeated, “You. Can’t. Do. It.”

“Mira, HAND ME THAT FISHING POLE!” Erza screamed. 

“Here you go!” She giggled. 

Erza snatched the pole from Mira as Gildarts bellowed excitedly, “Now that’s the spirit! Let’s fish!” 

He took the other one from Mira, and the two ran to the edge of the ship. They both growled, rearing back their heads as they screamed like they were about to unleash a powerful attack, and cast the reels, the zipping sound echoing across the ocean coupled with their boisterous roars. 

Once they both hit the water, the two sat down quietly, not making another sound. 

“Well, that was anti climatic.” I said, disappointed.

Mira giggled, sitting down next to me. “Isn’t this fun?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Wendy huffed silently, trying not to get frustrated. It wasn’t much farther until she would meet up with Mest. But Carla wasn’t stopping anytime soon. 

“I can’t believe you _still_ won’t listen to me, child! I really advise you to not go through with this!”

“Come on, Carla! Nothing bad is going to happen. I’ll be with all of our friends! I’ll be safe!” 

She crossed her arms. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“You’re being mean. I wish you’d just give me a chance.”

“It’s not like that…” She began. “I keep seeing things… Like the red eyed man, and that girl…”

“You mean Brandi?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, _that_ one.”

“Why don’t you like her? She’s really nice…”

“It’s not that I dislike her… I just don’t trust her.”

“Isn’t that basically the same thing?”

“I don’t know…” She sighed. 

“Has she given you any reason to not trust her?”

“She knows too much about us. She claims she sees us in her dreams, but I find that rather odd…” 

“I think you’re just being paranoid…”

“Well, _I_ have a hunch that I’m right, as usual.” 

“I don’t think you’re being fair to her. You should give her a chance.”

“Like you’re giving that Mest fellow a chance?”

“He’s…” She hesitated. “He’s interesting, but he’s counting on me to make it to S-Class! I can’t let him down when he asked me to help him.”

“For heaven’s sake, child…” Carla sighed. They reached the flower shop by the port, the ocean stretching out, their meeting point, but Mest wasn’t there yet. 

“He can’t even bother to meet you on time!” Carla huffed, her brows furrowed. “If he’s going to be strange, he could at least have a few manners!” 

“Now, now, I’m sure he’s late for a good reason…”

“Well, I’ll have no part in this tomfoolery. Don’t come crying when this blows up in your face like everything else this guild gets into!” 

Wendy’s cheeks puffed out. “Fine! I can do this on my own!” 

Carla raised her nose, letting out a dainty _hmph!_ She brought out her wings, flying away without looking back. Wendy watched her go, now feeling uneasy. 

She hated with when they fought. Carla was her best friend, after all, but she always treated her more like an overbearing mother. She knew it was because she cared, but she wished she had more faith in her. She wished she didn’t treat her like a baby. 

But, Wendy had to admit. Carla’s tough love got her through many, many hard times. Since they were small children, up until the two took on the events in Edolas together. It was just another spat. After the trials, they would be back to normal.

“I apologize for arriving late.” Mest’s voice snapped Wendy out of her train of thought. She looked up, greeting him with a smile. “I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

She shook her head. “Not at all! I’ve only been here for a minute or two.”

He smiled. “That’s good. Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I did eat a small bit…” She admitted timidly. “I am a bit nervous, so it was hard for me to swallow… But Carla worries if I don’t take care of myself.”

“No worries needed. You’ll be safe with me, little lady.”

Little lady? He’d never called her that before. He seemed much more respectful last week, and the few times they’d met up to train for the trails. But maybe he was nervous. Wendy let it go. 

“Though I did miss breakfast myself… You wouldn’t mind if I stopped to grab something, would you?”

Wendy shook her head. “No, of course not! We’ve got plenty of time before we depart. Besides, I think it’d be nice to relax for a bit…”

Mest smiled. “...Perfect. I know just the place.”

Wendy blinked when Mest cut through an alley in between two buildings. She’d thought he’d stop at one of the restaurants at the port close to the ship. But maybe he had a restaurant he really like somewhere else in Magnolia? She didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, so she followed him silently. 

At the end of that alley way, he turned right. She struggled to keep up with his tall frame, but continued the best she could. She stopped when she say him opening a wooden door. It looked more like a back exit than an entrance, but she followed anyway. 

He held the door open for her, smiling. Another odd gesture he didn’t normally display. She felt uneasy, but she stepped forward, going through the threshold. Inside, she found a mostly empty warehouse save for a few barrels and crates. 

“Uhh…” She tried to smile, but she couldn’t. In that moment, she regretted more than ever for not listening to Carla. “There doesn’t seem to be any food in here--”

A hand went over her mouth, a cloth covering the palm, and another around her arms. She struggled, trying desperately to escape his grasp. Magic energy released against her, and the hand covering her mouth, now much paler than before, gripped the cloth harder as she resisted. She felt light headed, and soon, her body felt heavy, like she’d fall asleep. A raspy voice whispered softly in her ear. 

“No hard feelings, little lady… But I need you to come with me…”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The pit in his stomach churned, the hard wood of the ship pressed against his face. It sloshed around as the ship rocked, the knot moving up to the back of his throat. The ship rocked again, and it sunk back down. He let out a long, whining groan, looking up at Lucy for help. She didn’t look the least bit sympathetic. 

“The ship’s not even moving, ya’ know…” She peered down at him.

“Please… stop... the... waves…” Natsu pleaded desperately. 

“Do you want me to fly you to the dock, Natsu?” Happy asked. He tried to smile, glad that his little buddy at least cared for him. 

_“Hurp!”_ Vomit would fly out for sure if he stayed there much longer. 

“I couldn’t help but notice,” He heard Lisanna’s voice, seeing it distracting Happy, and he wept softly to himself. “Wendy and Mest aren’t here yet…”

“Huh, that’s unlike them…” Gray’s voice carried over, now making him feel annoyed and sick.

Natsu shifted his head, trying to figure out what everyone was talking about. Why didn’t anyone care that he was dying. “Someone help _meeeee_ …” He muttered. 

Evergreen sat cross legged, fanning herself. “I hope that creep Mest didn’t run off with her…”

“If he were a _real_ man he wouldn’t lay a finger on her!” Elfman said. 

Loke walked past Natsu close enough for him to grab a hold of his pants leg. Loke stopped, looking down at him. “Whoa! You okay there, buddy?” He laughed. 

“They won’t listen, Loke…” Natsu whispered. 

“You’ll be alright, man. The trip isn’t too long.” Loke said before continuing past him, his fingers slipping from his pants leg, his last shred of hope to solid ground gone. He’d surely die there on that ship. 

That’s when Mest appeared, looking around curiously. “Oh, Wendy isn’t here either…”

“She’s not with you?” Cana asked, leaned against the ship’s railing. 

“I’m starting to get worried.” Juvia said.

“I know! This isn’t like her…” Lucy said. 

“Relax ladies! She’s probably just running a little late!” Natsu heard Bickslow, but couldn’t see him.

“No, I’m afraid I have to agree with you ladies.” Freed said. 

“Wendy wouldn’t be running late. She’s more responsible than that.” Levy said.

“Nah, if something happened to her that cat of hers woulda come told us.” Gajeel said, and Natsu almost threw up again. 

“Nah, I think they were mad at each other. She may not of even come to see her off.” Gray said. 

“Wh--What’s happening?” Natsu asked, grabbing onto Happy’s small arm. “What’s everyone talkin’ about? Why are we still here?”

Happy looked back at him. “Wendy still isn’t here yet…”

Did something happen to Wendy? Natsu looked around, doing his best to calm his stomach as he tried to listen to everyone. 

“We were supposed to meet in town by the flower shop, but she wasn’t there. I was running a little late, so I thought she might’ve gone on without me, so after waiting for a while, I came here so I wouldn’t miss the boat.” Mest said. 

“Okay, I’m starting to get freaked out…” Lucy said, her voice quivering. Natsu looked up at her, the worry in her face apparent. He did his best to try and sit up, but the pit of his stomach pulled him down like an anchor again. 

“Calm down, my children.” Makarov’s voice came from above. Natsu’s face was back in the hardwood, the only thing keeping the puke inside him. “We won’t waste any more time worrying. We’ll hold off on the departure until Wendy is found!” 

The ship started rocking more as everyone started leaving. Lucy stepped closer to him, her smell indicating it was her. “Come on, Natsu! Get up!” 

“Don’t make me mooooooove…” 

“Here, buddy, I gotcha!” Happy said tenderly, picking him up by the vest. Natsu hung in the air limply until he was safely placed on the dock. He continued to stay there until Happy said, “We have to look for Wendy, Natsu!”

“...What’s going on with Wendy now?” He asked, his stomach calming down.

“She’s missing, you idiot! Pull yourself together and let’s go!” Lucy screamed. 

Natsu sat up, sickness gone, and a fire in his belly. “Wendy’s missing!?”

“YES!” Lucy and Happy screamed.

He was up on his feet before they finished screaming, sprinting down the dock.  
______________________________________________________________________________

If Happy had been there, he would’ve died from the mouth watering excitement. Erza and Gildarts had caught so many fish that they had to throw some back. The rest they let the crew have as extra payment for sailing us to the island. Gildarts ended up catching more, and wouldn’t let Erza live it down. 

The ship dropped us off, and the four of us went straight to work on setting up the island for the trials. After setting up the barriers at the eight entrances, we started placing the wooden signs out to label them. I picked up the E route’s sign, temporarily contemplating placing it on a different route than in show. That idea went to the wind instantly as I asked Gildarts, “Which route is the one you’re going in?”

He reached out, pointing towards one of the openings. “That one right there!” 

“You sound excited.” I smiled, going over to it. 

“There’s a gorgeous cave inside the trail. Plenty of space for a fight. I wouldn’t mind nestling down in there for a bit before a good tussle.”

I thought about how excited Natsu would be when he ran into Gildarts, giggling to myself. Even if Natsu didn’t stand a chance against him, his raw energy would be enough to wear Gildarts down. Just being around Natsu gave you the feeling of being alive. Nothing like anyone made me feel in a long time. 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” I paused, coming back after placing the sign in the ground and hammering it down with the mallet. “I can’t help but notice that for a guy with deconstruction magic that you have a deep appreciation for nature.”

“Hell, we wouldn’t be alive without it!” 

Erza stepped up, and Gildarts giggled slightly. Erza, staying straight faced, ignored him, only looking at me. “Now that the trials are all ready to go we’ll be setting up base camp.”

“Sounds like a plan, ma’am!” I saluted her. 

“So, Brandi, will you be joining Erza’s battle for the first trial?” Mirajane asked. 

“Yeah, but only to watch. I thought I could learn a thing or two watching her fight in a safe environment.”

Erza’s starry eyed gaze met mine, and I couldn’t help but smile. If I were gay, I’d have totally stolen her from Jellal. 

Pssh, _Jellal_. I’d never forgive him for pushing her away from that kiss. If I ever got the chance to meet him, I’d give him a piece of my mind. 

“Absolutely! I’ll show you everything you need to succeed! One day, you’ll be the fit, fighting star I know you are inside! Confident, clever and a strong wizard!” Erza declared, her voice filled with determination.

Tears lined my eyes, my heart filled with mirth. “Thanks for believing in me, Erza… I don’t think anyone has ever had faith in me like you. It means the world to--”

She cut me off, pulling me into a hug, and giving me a face full of boob. Although preferable to being slammed into armor, I couldn’t breathe. 

“Easy there, Erza, you’ll strangle the poor girl.” Gildarts chuckled, and Mirajane giggled. The sound of something buzzing made us all pause, and Erza released me. I took a gasp of air as Mirajane went to one our bags, pulling out the communication lacrima Master Makarov gave us. Mira pushed a button on it, and Master Makarov’s face appeared.

“Good morning, Master!” Mira greeted him with a smile as always. “We’re ahead of schedule, and the trials are ready for the contestants! All that’s left is to set up base camp.”

Makarov’s face looked grim. “Good morning, Mira. Are the others with you?” Erza, Gildarts and I stepped into frame, and his face relaxed. “I’m glad to see you’re all alright.” 

“Is somethin’ wrong?” Gildarts asked.

“I’m afraid we may not be able to begin the trials today, my children. It appears that Wendy has gone missing, and we’ve been unable to find her.” 

I froze, my heart jumping into my throat as Mirajane whispered, “Oh, no…”

Gildarts asked, “Wendy… That little blue haired girl, right?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“What happened to her?” Erza asked. 

“I’m afraid we don’t know yet. Carla was the last to see her, just outside of the flower shop where she was to meet Mest.” 

“Do you need us to help search for her? Our ship has already left, but we could try using a flare to get them to come back.” Gildarts said. 

“No, I think you four should stay put for the time being. We’ve searched all over Magnolia, and have yet to find her.” He paused, closing his eyes. “I think that she was taken, probably by someone with teleportation magic.”

“Teleportation magic?” Erza asked. “I don’t know of anyone in Magnolia who could use that?”

Scrub crossed my mind, but I had no idea if he used teleportation magic. Mest could, of course, but why would _he_ take Wendy? I knew for a fact that he was supposed to watch Fairy Tail as a mole for the magic council. He didn’t do anything like that originally. Scrub’s words started circling in my mind… Did he know something?

“Go ahead and continue setting up for now. We’ll keep you updated as the day goes on…” Master Makarov paused. “And Erza…” 

“Yes, Master?”

“Keep Brandi close. Understand?”

“Yes, of course.”

With that, Master Makarov signed off. The four of us stood there in silence for brief moment until Erza ordered, “Let’s get moving.” 

The walk to base camp was long, and grueling. The thought of something happening to Wendy kept spinning through my mind. Was it Grimoire Heart? Did Ultear capture her with the intent to hurt her? 

It was my fault. I should’ve warned them. Even if it messed with the timeline, I should’ve done something. Now, Wendy’s life was in danger, and all I could do was sit and wait to hear if they found her. 

“Please, be okay, Wendy…” I whispered, trying to hide my panic from the others.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The shivering of her body woke her with a start, the cold metal piercing through her skin like knives. She sat up, tears streaming down her face as the reality set in she’d been locked in some kind of cell. 

That’s right. She’d been captured by someone. They’d used transformation magic to trick her, and she fell for it. She knew something wasn’t right, but she let her kindness get the better of her again. Ugh, if only she’d listened to Carla. 

“I’m so sorry for not listening to you, Carla…” She sobbed into her hands as she leaned against the back wall of the cell, facing the vertical bars trapping her. “Now I don’t even know where I am…”

A door squeaked open, the sound heart wrenching, and slammed shut. She waited, watching as heavy footsteps slowly got closer. A young man came into view, his hair a light blonde, and his eyes an almost pink red. His pale skin gave him away as the person who knocked her out. 

“Hey, little lady.” His raspy voice confirmed his identity. “Sorry I had to nab you like that.”

“Who…” Wendy paused, trying to quell the shaking in her throat. “Who are you?”

“They call me Scrub.” He leaned against the bars, propping against his arm. “What’s yours?”

“Wendy…” 

“I’ll bet you’re confused, huh, Wendy?” He paused, watching her with careful eyes as she nodded. “Yeah, again, sorry about that…”

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice cracking. 

“Gee, do all you Fairy Tailers like to get straight to the point?” He laughed. “Didn’t peg you all as rude… Thought it was just G.G.!”

“Uh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to come off as rude, I just--”

Scrub groaned, shaking his head as he turned away from her, leaning the back of his head against the bars. “I don’t believe this! I kidnapped you, and you’re apologizing to me! Now I feel like a jackass!  
Guess G.G.’s nickname fit after all…” 

She gasped when he turned back around, slamming his body against the bars as he laughed, “It’s only a matter of time before stockholm syndrome sets in! Sorry, little lady, but I’m too old for you!” 

“Umm…” Wendy hesitated. “You keep mentioning someone named G.G…. Who is that?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” He smiled. “You mean she didn’t even mention me to you guys? She’s my new bestie, after all, but she’s the newest member of your guild! Maybe she didn’t trust you enough yet...”

“... Brandi?”

“That’s right! She’s the reason you’re here after all.”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“She told me she’d do anything to protect you guys, so…” He grinned again, and Wendy reflexively scooted harder into the wall. “If you’re in danger, she’ll come here for you, won’t she?”

“But… I don’t understand… Why?”

“Because…” He looked mournful now. “She’s the one who put you in danger…”

The squeaking door opened once again, this time the furious, powerful stomp of clicking heels echoing off the walls. Scrub looked, his face crumpling in fear with every step. Wendy watched as a slender woman with black hair came into view, her hair in pigtails and a revealing, purple dress draped around her. “Scrub! What’s taking so long!?”

He stepped back, his lip quivering. “Sorry, ma’am! She’s only just woken up!” 

“You’d better be right about this!” She said, sneering through the bars at Wendy. Only then, she recognized her. The scowl and red lips gave her away. 

“You… You’re the one that attacked the guild last week!” Wendy spoke her epiphany aloud, and the woman only stared back at her with a perplexed look. She shot her glare like daggers at Scrub, who winced in response.

“You… You used your transformation magic to disguise yourself as me!?”

“Uh--uh, I, well--!!” 

“Ugh, you _imbecile_! I sent _you_ because I didn’t want Lord Hades _or_ Fairy Tail suspicious of me, or Grimoire Heart!”

Scrub fell to the floor, groveling at her feet instantly as he wailed, “I’m sorry! I apologize, Lady Ultear! I only used your body because I crave you, and the pure intimidation your presence gives off! Oh, please, spare me!!” 

He commenced hugging her legs, crying into them as she sighed. “Get up, you fool. I won’t waste the energy on you…” 

He let her go, looking up at her with bright eyes. Wendy didn’t think he’d actually cried, but the lower lids were peppered with tear drops. Ultear placed her hand on his cheek, and they grew a light shade of pink. “If this plan goes as promised, soon, Lord Zeref will be within our reach… Then we shall all live in his world.” 

She gave a cold glance at Wendy before releasing Scrub. “Now then… I have business to attend to. Don’t show your face to me until you’ve brought the girl here.”

“Yes, my lady…” Scrub gave an elegant bow from the floor that Ultear ignored. He watched her, his face as stone cold as the floor, until she shut the door behind her. Scrub scoffed, “Man, what a thirsty bitch.”

Wendy gasped, the curse unanticipated. Until that moment, she’d thought that maybe the two liked one another... 

Scrub was looking at her again, a morose expression. He stood up, “Now, little lady, let’s make this easy…”

Wendy clenched her fist. “I _won’t_ tell you where they took Brandi!” 

“ _Whaaaat_?” Scrub leaned against the bars again. “Aww, c’mon. I’m not gonna hurt her or anything.”

“I don’t believe you!” 

“You don’t?” He didn’t sound the least bit surprised. “Gee, that’s too bad…” He paused, pulling a set of keys out of his jacket pocket. He shook his head, opening the cell door and stepping inside. Wendy backed into the wall, ready to defend herself if he stepped to close. He stayed by the door, leaning back against it lazily. “Because I know for a fact that she’s on Tenrou Island.”

“...What?”

“Oh, I’ve been watching you guys closely for a week now. I’ve learned all kind of things about your guild… I know all about the S-Class trials, who’s gotta crush on who, who uses what type of magic and so on…” 

“I don’t understand… If you know where she is, then why did you tell Ultear you didn’t…”

“She _thinks_ I don’t know because I don’t want her to know that I know that you…” He paused, counting on his fingers. He brushed it off, putting his hands in his pockets. “Point is, it’s only to buy us a little time.”

“...For what?”

“Well… For Lord Zeref to make himself known again, obviously.” 

“The… The black wizard?”

Her voice quivered in her throat, the thought of what a terrible man he could be. She’d heard the stories, frightening her to behave while growing up with Grandina, Jellal and Cait Shelter. 

“But… He’s been dead for centuries…” Wendy said, trying to calm herself down. Trying to convince herself that he was wrong. 

“Dead, no… Sleeping, is more like it, but he’s close, and…” He laughed. “For some reason, he reacts to big, magical power surges from our other worldly wizard…”

“Is that why you want to bring Brandi here?”

“Hmm… Kinda.” He smirked. “That’s what that bitch Ultear wants her here for. But as for me, well… I just kinda wanna mess with her some more.”

“You… You’re awful!” Wendy spat, finally able to lift herself from the back wall. 

“Maybe, but…” He shrugged. “My soul is black, ya’ know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I had fun writing from Natsu's POV, and you can bet I'll do at least one more scene from his perspective. He's such a dynamic character with so many layers. I hate it when I hear some people say he's just like any typical anime main character. He's probably my favorite (It's between him and Erza), and it's not because he's a basic bitch. 
> 
> No, Natsu is a laid back, yet determined guy. He's flighty and passionate, like the fire he uses. Natsu cares about his friends, and he cares about his guild. And can we talk about how mad he gets when the girls cry? He's so non-chivalrous until it comes to that, and then he's a knight in shining armor. Not to mention that he's hilarious, going from a fire spitting warrior to a sick, pathetic glob when he gets motion sickness.
> 
> For anyone who cares to discuss, who's your favorite character, and why?


	5. There's Nothing Wrong With Keeping a Pair of Pajamas in your Spatial Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse when Scrub shows up on Tenrou Island, and more of the Seven Kin of Purgatory make their appearance. But we get a slight bit of NaLu, and Erza gives me a few tips on requip magic!

Lucy was finally able to catch her breath after catching up to Natsu. He’d slowed down to a crawl, quite literally. She watched him as he dropped to all fours, sniffing the ground like a bloodhound. His butt was sticking up farther in the air than she thought necessary, and she wondered how Brandi could ever think he was boyfriend material. “Yeah, there’s _no_ way.” Lucy grumbled under her breath. 

“Ugh, it’s no good!” Cana sighed again. They’d run into her along the way, and she joined them in the search for Wendy. She held five cards in her hand, trying her best to get some kind of reading. “My cards won’t locate Wendy no matter what I try.”

“She must be somewhere that magic can’t reach her…” Happy said. 

Lucy looked back to Natsu. “You got anything yet?”

Natsu looked back over his shoulder. “Nah, something’s covering up her scent. It’s a stronger smell, but I don’t recognize it.”

“Master thinks they used teleportation magic to take her. Even if you found her scent, I doubt we’d be able to find her.” Cana sighed, putting her cards away. 

“I just don’t get it… Why take her?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t know, but they’re gonna pay when I get my hands on them.” Natsu growled, his nose back to the ground.

Cana sighed, and Lucy couldn’t help but notice it had been the third time in the last two minutes. She paused, letting Natsu and Happy get ahead of them. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Her face twisted with guilt. “I’m worried about Wendy, don’t get me wrong, but… Why today?”

“Hey, don’t worry. Once we find her, I’m sure we’ll start the trials! Even if they get postponed until tomorrow.”

Cana gave a half smile. “Gee, it’s hard to be down with your positive attitude. Thanks, Lucy.”

A faint, familiar voice in the distance grabbed the girl’s attention. “I just can’t understand why the girl won’t listen! She’s more stubborn than she looks!” 

“The same could be said about _you_.” Panterlily’s voice, much softer, barely carried across the harbor. 

“Hey, it’s Carla!” Happy said, hearts in his eyes, as Carla and Pantherlily came around the corner. They both blinked upon seeing the group. Natsu didn’t bother stopping to look up at them. “Why are you here? We’d thought you’d be on Tenrou Island by now!” Lily said.

“What? You mean you guys haven’t heard?” Happy asked.

“Heard about _what_!?” Carla snapped.

“Wendy went missing sometime this morning--” Lucy began, but Carla gave a frantic gasp. 

“I knew it! I knew we couldn’t trust that Mest fellow!” 

“It wasn’t Mest!” Happy waved his arms, trying to calm her down. “He’s the one who came to the ship and told us she was missing!” 

“Of course it was him! Who else could it be!?”

“Just calm down. We won’t learn anything by screaming.” Lily said.

“I’ll remain calm when Wendy’s no longer in danger!” 

“Okay, how did you guys not know? Master has the whole guild looking for her.” Cana’s dry tone of voice enhanced her impatience.

“Carla was concerned about the trials, so we met for lunch so she could talk about her frustration.” Lily said.

“ _WHAT_!?” Happy cried, his eyes wobbling, and tears slipping out. “Carla, why would you have lunch with Lily instead of meeeee!?”

“If I’d gone with _you_ , you would have just told me to eat a fish because it would make me feel better!” 

“Fish always make _me_ feel better.” He replied bashfully.

Natsu snapped up, gasping for air before he cried out, “I’ve got her scent!”

“Alright! Never underestimate the power of a dragon slayer’s nose!” Lucy cheered.

Natsu jumped up, sprinting off. With no time to process, the group followed him. He cut into an alleyway, darting to the right at the end of it. They rounded the corner again, Lucy just barely catching him as he darted inside the back of a building. After stepping inside, Natsu stood, looking around, his nose twitching in that cute way--

Lucy shook her head, her face flushed red. She cursed Brandi for putting the idea in her head again.

“The trail ends here…” He said, his brows furrowed. Lucy exchanged a glance with Cana before looking down at Carla. 

Poor Carla… She must’ve been so worried. Especially after all the warnings she’d given her. For something like this to happen while the two were fighting… 

Lucy closed her eyes, hoping Wendy was alright, wherever she was.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The hot, sticky air reminded me of the Texas humidity, feeling strangely homely. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was collecting wood with Erza Scarlet, I’d of felt like I was in the woods back home.

I followed behind Erza, tying my hair back up in a messy bun, unable to handle it sticking to my neck any longer. “So, if they don’t find her today, will the four of us stay the night here?” 

“Yes, depending on how late it gets. I imagine Master will send a ship for us if they don’t find her by tomorrow morning.” Erza replied.

“I should’ve brought a change of clothes…” I sighed. I didn’t mean to be insensitive about Wendy’s capture, but I’d been sweating quite a bit, and I really wanted a shower and a fresh pair of pajamas. I primarily lived in pajamas back home except for when I went to work. 

“Another lesson I must teach you.” Erza began, spinning around to face me, her red ponytail twirling around her like a ribbon. “You should always keep extra clothing in your spatial storage! Not just armor.” 

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t think of it like that. How convenient would it be to change via requip magic?” I laughed. “Now that I think about it, you requipped into your swimsuit, didn’t you?”

“I did! You may never know when you’ll need a swimsuit! Or a pair of pajamas!” She grabbed my shoulders, her thumbs firmly pressed into my collar bones. “There’s nothing wrong with keeping a pair of pajamas in your spatial storage. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” I giggled. 

She turned, releasing me, as she lamented, “I do hope Wendy is alright, though. Who could do something like this to someone as sweet as her?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll bet Carla is losing her mind right now.”

“I’m sure we all are to some extent.”

“I feel like it’s my fault…” I said it before I could stop myself, the guilt crushing me. I knew this wasn’t supposed to happen, and I knew I was the cause of it. Erza blinked at me.

“Brandi… How could this possibly be your fault? You aren’t the one who kidnapped her.”

“I know, but… This isn’t how it was supposed to go… They were supposed to come here and start the trials! I know for a fact that--”

“How could you possibly know that for a fact? Because of your dreams?”

She halted, and I let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah…” I said, wishing I could tell her the truth. 

“Well…” She began. “Suppose the dreams are only a possibility of what’s to come, like Carla’s premonitions. Any course of action can change the future.”

“But I was right, wasn’t I? About the contestants Master chose.”

“Yes, you were.” She said firmly. “But this time, you were wrong. That isn’t your fault.”

I looked her in the eyes. “Erza, you trust me, don’t you?”

She smiled. “With my life.”

Her words warmed my heart, as so many members of Fairy Tail always had. I opened my mouth to tell her the same, but Erza grabbed me, swinging me behind her as she simultaneously requipped a sword into her right hand. I screamed in surprise, but the pulse of magic power that followed and the snapping of twigs alerted of someone’s presence. She must’ve sensed it before I had. I peeked around her as she pressed the tip of the sword into a terrified Scrub, who had been backed against a nearby tree. He stuttered, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! I come in peace!” 

“Scrub!?” I exclaimed. 

“Hey, G.G.!” He said, trying to smile. 

“What are you doing here!?” Erza demanded, the sweetness in her voice moments before gone. “This is our guild’s sacred ground! You’re not welcome here unless you’re a member of Fairy Tail!” 

“Where did you even come from!?” I asked, realizing he’d just appeared out of nowhere again like before.

“I teleported here, okay!? Listen, I know where your friend is, and I can take you to her!” 

“Tell me, you scoundrel!” Erza barked, pressing the tip of the sword further into his skin, making him squeal in fear.

“Sh-She’s on Grimoire Heart’s airship! They’ve got her locked up there, but she’s safe for now!” 

My heart sank at his words. Erza blinked. “Grimoire Heart? A dark guild has Wendy?”

“Wh-Why would they take her?” I couldn’t control the shaking in my voice. 

“And how do you know this? Answer me honestly, or I’ll make you into my new pin cushion!” She hissed the threat through gritted teeth, pressing the sword further. Scrub squealed again, blood trailing down into his black shirt. 

“I’m a member of Grimoire Heart, and I saw her there! That’s how I know!” 

“You…” I gasped, shaking my head. “Oh my God, you’re a member of frickin’ Grimoire Heart?! You’ve got to be kidding me! Ultear must’ve sent you to spy on me after she attacked the guild! That’s why you were in Magnolia, and I… Ugh, I’m such an idiot!”

Erza looked at me over her shoulder. “You’ve met this buffoon?”

“Standin’ right here, ya’ know?” Scrub sang in pain.

“Yeah, he showed up outside of Lucy’s apartment. We ran into each other outside. I thought he was just strolling by.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

I shrugged. “I thought he was just some random guy! He didn’t try to attack me or anything. He just asked a lot of questions, and now I think I know why…”

“Okay, you’re right.” Scrub gestured with his hands, his eyes fixed on Erza’s sword. “Lady Ultear did send me to gather intel on you, but--”

“Why is your guild concerned with Brandi!?” Erza’s fierce gaze was locked back on Scrub. 

“Because… Lord Zeref reacts to her presence. They want to use her to locate him. That’s why they kidnapped your friend. They’re using her as bait.”

“Zeref? As in the Black Wizard?” Erza asked in disbelief, her brow raised.

“Yeah… He’s not dead. He’s just… in rest, or something. We’re not sure.”

“So… They want a trade off?” I asked, ready to give myself up for Wendy. Erza, however, had no such intentions. 

“We will do no such thing.” She declared. “You will take me to the airship since you can teleport, and I will bring Wendy back myself.” 

“Erza, no! You can’t go into the middle of a dark guild alone! You’re strong, but you’ll be outnumbered! They’ll kill you!” I protested, squeezing her arm desperately. 

“I will do what I must to protect both of you. Now, Brandi, I want you to go back to camp to Mirajane and Gildarts and inform Master of the situation.” She reverted the sword, the weapon materializing back into her spatial storage. “And _you_ will take me to the airship. _Now_.”

Scrub, even though free from Erza’s sword, stayed back against the tree. His eyes darted nervously back and forth between the two of us. I bit my lip, knowing I only had seconds to stop this from happening. Erza almost died facing off against Azuma in the original story. She didn’t stand a chance against the entire guild, let alone the Seven Kin of Purgatory themselves. 

“Sorry about this, Erza, but… It’s my fault Wendy’s in danger, and I’m gonna be the one to get her out!” 

I reached up, grabbing the string tying up Erza’s bikini top, and pulled it. She gasped, reaching up to cover her breasts as I ran around her, grabbing a hold of Scrub’s jacket. He wasted no time, and Tenrou Island phazed out into darkness, Erza’s growl echoing out with it. Blackness surrounded us for just a second before my body landed hard on a metal floor. The chill of it combined with the sweat had me feeling feverish, my stomach churning. I hesitated for a moment, trying to get my bearings, when I heard Wendy’s small voice say my name. 

I jolted my head up, and there she was, sitting on her knees in her green, quilted dress and pigtails. Tears lined her eyes as she smiled, and I scrambled on my hands and knees, hugging her out of pure joy. 

“Wendy, you’re okay!” I breathed over her shoulder. Her shuddering body unsettled my core, and I did my best to keep myself from crying. I stretched out a hand, hoping it would work, and breathed out a laugh as the coat from my Meister requip. (The name I gave Maka’s outfit.) I threw it around her, hoping it would help. She smiled, despite the situation, and thanked me. 

“Don’t get too comfy, ladies. Ultear will be here shortly to question you.” Scrub’s voice pulled me back to the reality we were in, the relief I felt from finding a breathing Wendy gone. It sunk in harder when I turned to face him, seeing him just as he locked the cell door, separating us from freedom. 

“You liar!” I growled. “You said you’d help us!” 

“I only told you she was here, and that she was your bait. I never said I’d help you, G.G.~!” He mocked me in a sing song tone, and my blood boiled. 

“You told me it was your business to help people!” 

“Yeah, just not you. Frankly, I don’t like you.” 

“Well, the feeling is mutual!” 

“I gotta say, though, Erza’s pretty hot… I’d let her dominate me _any_ day.”

“If you so much as lay a _finger_ on her I’ll fucking _kill_ you!” 

“Yeah, good luck with that while you’re locked up in this cell.” He paused to poke the bars. “They’re magic proof, by the way, so don’t bother wasting your magic power.”

“Oh, no…” Wendy whimpered. 

“Well, the joke’s on you, idiot. Erza knows where we are! It’s only a matter of time before the guild comes to get us!” 

“Oh, I know.” He shrugged. “I did it on purpose.” 

“Wh-Why!?” I couldn’t believe how bizarre this guy had been since the second I met him. Whose side was he on, anyways?

“Brandi, he’s horrible! He used transformation magic to pretend to be Mest!” 

“So…” I rolled my eyes. “Teleportation _and_ transformation magic. You’re gonna be a real _bastard_ , aren’t you, jackass?”

“Only if you _let_ me be, G.G.” He winked at me, and I had never felt more inclined to punch someone in the face. 

A loud squeak echoed down the dark corridor of cells, and the clicking of heels announced the arrival of who I assumed would be Ultear. Sure enough, she stepped into sight, her red lipstick perfectly applied. She had dressed herself in the white outfit from the Tenrou Island arc, her curves shown from the tight body suit. 

“So, this is the girl from another world?” She asked, her silky voice as petrifying as her gaze. It clicked that that had been her first time seeing me. Meaning that the Ultear that attacked Fairy Tail must’ve been Scrub in disguise. Her odd behavior that day became much more clear.

“Do what you want with me, but please, let Wendy go.” I pleaded. 

Ultear looked amused, placing her hands on her hips. “Although she was only captured to lure you here, I’m afraid I can’t let her go until you give me what I want.”

“Zeref, right?” No point in beating around the bush. 

“Ah, I see Scrub has already filled you in.”

“I won’t tell you where he is.” I said firmly.

“Oh, you won’t have to…” She purred, a wicked smile on her face. She held up her right hand, her orb floating above it. “His magic, for whatever reason, reacts to yours. I have a feeling that causing you harm could spark him up…”

“No, please, you can’t!” Wendy wailed, but the orb shot forward, smacking me right in the sternum. The force knocked me into the back wall, and I fell onto the floor face first. Wendy screamed as the orb came at me again, “Armor!” 

My body was enveloped in a pink glow, the orb hitting me again, this time in the shoulder. The blow still hurt incredibly, but not as much as the first time. Wendy’s support spell helped, but the orb kept flying back in. It hit me again, and again in the stomach, my left leg, and my right cheek. I finally collapsed, Wendy screaming desperately. I couldn’t see her, but I heard her inhale before yelling, “Sky Dragon ROAAAAR!” 

A gust of wind swirled, striking the bars, only to dissipate. The orb flew in again, and I winced, but it went past me, striking Wendy. I heard her cry out, watching the orb fly in and out of sight. Tears welled up in my eyes, but my body wouldn’t move. I couldn’t stop her. I was too weak. “Please…” I barely got out a whisper.

My vision began to blur, my body fuzzy and hazy, like I was merely drifting to sleep. The sounds around me became muffled like I’d gone underwater. The squeaky door opened, and a small red and pink blur came into vision. I tried to focus, watching as I fought off the unconsciousness creeping up on me. Only when I heard her voice did I realize the form belonged to Meredy. 

“Ultear, it worked… We’ve located Lord Zeref’s whereabouts.”

“Where?” Her voice quivered just ever so slightly. “Where is he!?”

“Tenrou Island.”

“Ha! Well, how about that?...” Scrub sneered.

Everything darkened, Wendy’s sobs the only thing I could make out before I faded.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Erza’s brow remain furrowed, unable to calm herself. She sprinted back to the campsite as fast as her Flight armor would allow her. As angry as she was at the situation, she couldn’t believe what Brandi had done. 

Well. She _was_ a member of Fairy Tail, after all. 

In a way, she was proud that she would be so brave. As timid as Brandi could be when it came to socializing, Erza knew she had a fire in her. Perhaps not as intense as Natsu’s, but then again, no one could be as fired up as he. Having said that…

“I can’t believe her!” She growled. “Of course it was a trap! I’m sure now she’s been locked up as well. I’ll teach her a lesson she won’t forget when I get her back!” 

When she arrived at camp, Mirajane and Gildarts hadn’t returned yet. Erza growled impatiently, tapping her foot. She couldn’t stand around and wait for them. She needed to contact Master Makarov immediately. 

“Where did Mira put that confounded thing?!” She tore through the bags, searching for the communication lacrima. While searching endlessly, Mirajane and Gildarts returned. 

“Where’s Brandi?” Mira asked curiously.

“And where’s the firewood?” Gildarts began. “We can’t--”

“I let down my guard for _one second_ , and she ran off with that scoundrel from Grimoire Heart! Now where is the communication lacrima!?” 

“Grimoire Heart? From the Baram Alliance?” Gildarts asked. 

Mira went straight to the bag with the lacrima, pulling it out instantly. Erza refrained from getting any more riled up, taking a deep breath as Mira called Master Makarov. 

She explained to the three of them what happened. “I'm sorry, Master, but I failed to protect her… I beg you to strike me!” 

“There's no need for that, now. Brandi went with the boy of her own volition. I'm sure you weren't expecting that from her.” Master Makarov sighed. “I feared that this may happen. For now, you three remain where you are. I’ll be bringing our contestants and their partners with me. We’ll find the airship, and bring the girls back.”

“Master, please…” Erza began, the pulsating magic in her trying its best to escape. “I request that you come and get me. I’d like to get my hands on that scrawny boy for taking away Wendy and my adorable apprentice.”

“Of course.” He grinned. “I’ll have Fairy Tail’s elite give them a warm welcome.” 

The call ended, and Erza huffed. She knew she had to be patient, but she couldn’t help but feel anxious. Mira must’ve seen it in her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

A dark eruption shot through her core, Mira and Gildarts both frozen solid in the feeling. They all looked in the same direction, the magic moving towards them at a rapid rate. 

“What… is that?” Erza stifled.

“Dark magic… It’s coming right at us!” Mira cried. 

“Get back!” Gildarts growled, dashing in front of the two. The black magic shot through the trees, closing in on them. He outstretched his arms, and as the magic reached them, deconstructed it. It broke apart, black cubes dissolving in the air. It roared around them like the bellow of a beast. Erza and Mira clung to each other, the swirling, dark magic rushing past them like a hurricane. It pushed Gildarts back, and he fell on top of the girls. Gone as quick as it came, the three slowly looked around at what the darkness brought, rising from the ground. 

The trees around them were now leafless, the grass wilted and withered into nothing but dried shards beneath their feet. Only the space around them that Gildarts spared remained alive. 

“This is just like what happened in the Worth Woodsea…” Mirajane said, her voice shaken.

“What the hell could cause somethin’ like this?” Gildarts asked. 

“It couldn’t be…” Erza whispered. Could that boy have been telling them the truth? Could it have actually been _him_? 

“The Black Wizard Zeref?...”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Zeref sat up, looking around him. He let out a heavy sigh, looking down at his hand solemnly. Tears streamed down his round cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. 

“It appears it happened again… Who is it that’s causing this magic power?” He asked aloud. Nothing but the corpses of deer around him could listen. A fate he’d become used to over the centuries. He stood up, approaching a young doe. He placed his palm on her neck, her flesh still warm. Soon, she’d be as cold as the air around him. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered before moving on, unable to handle the sight of what he’d done any longer. He moved in haste, hoping to find life still on the island. He halted when he heard indistinct voices in the distance. 

“I thought this island was unoccupied by other people… Looks as though it’s time to move on again…” He sighed, wishing desperately for the world to stop rejecting him. He hadn’t spoken to another person in years. 

A familiar, featherlite presence surrounded him, and he couldn’t help but feel at peace, even for just a brief moment. He could almost hear her, but he knew it was only a longing. 

“Ah, yes… This is where you were meant to rest eternally, wasn’t it?” He paused, waiting politely for her reply, though he couldn’t hear it. “I’ll be going soon. Just give me time.”

With that, she was gone, and he was alone again. His heart heavy, he continued, moving away from the voices searching for the source of the destruction. 

“Natsu…” He whispered. “I hope to see you soon…”  
______________________________________________________________________________

A sensation of relief woke me, but more like the feeling you get when that three day headache finally goes away. You’re aware of how hurt you were, but it’s gone, and all you can feel is bliss, finally free of the pain. 

When I opened my eyes I had to blink to focus. Wendy crouched over me, tears streaming down her face, and her hands hovering just over my torso. A warm, green light enveloped us both. I had to say, healing magic kicked the hell out of Ibuprofen.

“You’d better be glad Carla isn’t here to see you using that much magic power…” I said, my voice groggy in my throat. At my response, she pulled her hands back, covering her face as she cried harder. 

“Thank goodness! I didn’t think you were going to wake up!” 

“You won’t get rid of me that easy.” I chuckled, sitting up. “But I feel better now thanks to you. Thank you.” My body still felt heavy, but I felt like a human again, which was something. 

“You should lie down and rest for a while!” 

“Nah, fuck that. I’m getting us out of here.”

“Oh!” Wendy exclaimed, her face turning red. 

“Oh, sorry…” I said, waving my hands in an attempted apology. “You’re probably not used to hearing the F-bomb, huh?”

“Uhh… The F-bomb?”

“Fuck--”

“Ah!” She covered her face with her hands again. 

“Sorry! Dammit, I can’t control my mouth. I’ll try to cut back on it for you…” I paused, looking around. I stood up, going to the bars, wondering where Ultear and the others had run off to. For the time being, the coast was clear. 

“How long was I out?”

“I’m not sure… I have no idea what time it is anymore…” 

“I’m sure the guild knows we’re here by now. I’ll bet they’re looking for the airship as we speak.”

“Should we wait here for them?”

“No, I don’t think so… I mean, if they lose track of Zeref, sure, they’ll need me again, but…” I hesitated. “Once they find him, they’ll probably kill the both of us…” She gasped, and I instantly regretted putting the idea in her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you, but… I sure as hell don’t want to die here, and I’m not letting them touch you again.”

“Right…” She nodded. “I can’t die here. We have to fight!” 

“You’re damn right!” I cheered. “Now, let’s try to stealth our way out of this place.”

“But, how are we going to get past the bars? I’ve already tried using magic on them.” Her cheeks puffed out. “Scrub was honest about _that_ at least.”

“ _Scrub_ …" The name left a bad taste in my mouth. More so than before. "If you’re gonna be an asshole, you can at least have a better name than that!” I crossed my arms, unable to contain the fantasy of punching _Scrub_ in his stupid face. Fucking _Scrub_.

I stared at the bars, trying to think of how we could bypass them. If magic couldn’t break them, then brute force could, right? 

“Maybe I can requip into something that’ll give me a lot of muscle, and I can just break us out?” 

She looked unsure. “I don’t mean to be rude, but can you do that? You haven’t been training for very long…”

“I’m gonna give it a shot. It’s better than just sitting here. And maybe if you boost my strength with a support spell, it’ll up our chances!” 

Her face brightened just ever so slightly. “Yeah! I’d be glad to!” 

“Alright! Let me just try and requip…” I started thinking of who I could possibly requip into. An actual armor wouldn't come to mind, so it was the best I could do for the time being. 

Shizuo from Durarara!! came to mind, but he could only use his super strength when he was angry. As livid as I was about our situation, wrath and rage never lasted long for me. I didn't know if it would be compatible. Besides, did I really wanna dress up like a bartender? Nah, not really. 

No, I needed something that gave me power _and_ stealth. I couldn't very well go around busting doors and throwing heavy objects if we wanted to sneak out. I needed someone light footed, and graceful. Pssh, I _needed_ to be Erza. 

Then it hit me. _Of course! Morgiana from Magi_! She was from a race of people known as the Fanalis, with leg power surpassed that of a normal human. She could do flips, leg attacks, and could run quickly. Having a requip like that would surely benefit me in the current situation, and I’m sure I could put it to use later. Not to mention her outfit was adorable. I could totally get down with that requip, since for some reason, designing my own armor didn't work. 

And if I could use her abilities like in my Meister armor, then that would just be dandy. I gave myself a firm nod, then closed my eyes, trying to envision her outfit. Or, at least what I remembered it looking like. The white dress, the straps around her ankles, the side ponytail. Erza told me maintaining different hairstyles in requips was another key to success. If not in battle, then just to look adorable. 

Magic began to swirl around me, the bars zapping into it. I stepped back from them, maintaining my connection. Piece by piece, I could feel the clothes around my body changing. 

Erza could requip in a snap, but mine moved at a much slower rate. The night I requipped in front of Scrub my body simply reacted, defending itself in the only way it could at the time. I hoped it'd react that way again if I found myself in the heat of battle. 

Wendy gasped, giggling as my dress formed around me, my hair falling out of its bun and into a side ponytail. I looked down at my wrist as her large bangles formed there, the cool chains resting comfortably against my skin. I’d have checked for her eyeliner if I had a mirror, but I had more important things to do. 

“You did it! And it’s so cute!” She clapped for me, and I gave a small bow to show my appreciation. 

“I’ve always liked her outfit.” I admitted, feeling cute. I hovered my gaze over my exposed arms, my confidence weining. I shook it off. No time to get self conscious now. My legs were pulsing with magic power. I stuck one out, looking at it. “My legs feel so strong! Like I actually do squats every night!” I twirled around, building myself back up, and pointing at the bars. “Alright, bars! I’m gonna make you my _bitch_!” 

I ran up, giving one of them a good kick. I had clenched my teeth, anticipating it to hurt, but it didn’t. I gave an excited, breathy giggle as I kicked it again. It stung just a bit, and the bar remained unscathed. I didn’t want to lose hope just yet, kicking again. 

When that wasn’t enough, I gave it a good running kick. That exhausted me, and still to no avail, I gave a heavy sigh. 

“Here, I’ll try to help!” Wendy said, standing up. The coat I’d given her touched the floor as she stretched her arms out. Magic swirled around her, a light breeze kissing my hot cheeks. “Power of the stout legs that tears heaven… _legs_!” She threw her hands out, and pink aura enveloped me. I could feel the difference in my body instantaneously. 

I dropped down on my hands to anchor myself, then began kicking profusely. After about twenty kicks, the bar started to give way. 

“Yes, you’ve got it!” Wendy clapped. 

“We’ll be outta here in no time!” I breathed out, suddenly feeling a bit drowsy. I shook it off, kicking still. Finally, I managed to crack the bar in half, bending it enough for Wendy to get through. I stood up, blowing my bangs out of my eyes before giving one more final kick. The bar snapped, flying into the opposite wall. 

“Let’s go!” I said, grabbing Wendy’s hand. I turned sideways, squeezing my belly through the bars. Wendy hopped out right behind me. I paused to glance down the corridor. It wasn’t very large, but they could hold about twenty people in the five cells there. 

We moved to the exit, trying our best to creep quietly. I grabbed the door handle, the squeak coming from it like an eruption. I hesitated before pushing it open all the way, getting it over with, and stepping out into another hall. 

I peeked left and right, the coast clear, and stepped out. Wendy shut the door behind us as I tried to figure out if we should go left or right. I wanted to ask her opinion, but I thought it best to make as little noise as possible. She had probably been teleported directly into the cell like I had anyway. 

I went with my golden rule when traveling in video games, and went left. Wendy had no objection, so I pressed forward. Just as we reached the corner, two voices bounced down the hallway. I stopped so quickly that Wendy bumped into me. We scrambled, silently waving our arms in panic, to the closest door. I opened it as quietly as I could manage, but the doorknob clicked just loud enough. 

I shut the door behind us as a male voice asked, “Hey, you hear something?”

“Nah, man, you’re making stuff up because you’re bored.”

“Probably. There’s _nothing_ going on today.”

“I hear we’re heading for Lord Zeref’s location, so be ready for that.”

“Yeah, yeah… Bet it’ll be like the _last_ time in that big forest…” The voices started to fade away. I looked back at Wendy, her giving me a firm nod before I opened the door. The hall was empty again, so we set out to find our escape route. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Wendy whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

I shook my head. “No, but let’s keep moving.”

“Hey!!” Wendy and I halted to a stop. We turned to find two hooded guards, the voices the two men from before, as they started running towards us. I started running, using the strength in my legs to sprint us faster than them. Wendy stumbled behind me, almost tripping. 

“Hop on!” I yelled. She jumped, landing on my back, and I carried her piggyback style. Her weight was a bit much for my back, but my legs kept us going forward, not to mention the boost she’d given me before lending a hand. I busted through a door to my left, hoping my method would actually help this time. Another corridor stretched before us, and I darted down it, getting ahead of the two guards. 

Just before I reached the end of the hall, my body locked up on me. Cramps shot through the nerves in my legs like lightning, and I collapsed, Wendy landing softly on top of me. “Oh, no! Are you okay!?” She asked as she crawled off. 

Fatigue weighed down my eyelids, and if it weren’t for the shudders and pain going through my body, I could’ve fallen asleep right there. “I… I dunno what’s wrong…” I managed to whisper. I reverted back into my regular clothes, and after blinking a few times, my vision cleared. The pain in my legs faded, and I managed to sit up on the floor. The guards chasing us had caught up, and another door behind us opened. 

“Sir, we found intruders!” One of the guards called behind us. I froze in fear at the grated cackle. I looked over my shoulder, Zancrow standing no more than three feet from us. He peered down with a wicked grin, his red eyes locked onto us like missiles on their targets. 

“Well, well, well… So this is what Ultear has been keeping a secret! A baby wizard, and a tiny dragon hunter…” He brought up his right hand, lighting it up with God Slayer fire, the purple and black flames dancing around him. “I could make this quick, but I’m not in a merciful mood today!” 

Wendy and I were on our feet in seconds, huddled together and squeezing each others hands. 

“You’d better not hurt us!” Wendy snapped, her small face too cute to look as scary as she wanted. “Our friends are gonna find us, and you’ll be sorry!” 

“Oh, the tiny dragon hunter has some bark, does she!?” He cackled again, and took a step towards us. “Tearing you apart will be _so_ much fun!” 

“First of all, she’s a dragon _slayer_. Not a dragon _hunter_. Get your freaking lingo straight!” I said, stepping in front of Wendy. Why I thought that was a good idea, I still don’t know. “Secondly, you aren’t gonna kill us that easily.” I requipped back into my Fanalis armor. “We’re members of Fairy Tail, and we’re not going down without a fight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it bother anyone else that Zancrow calls them dragon hunters instead of dragon slayers? No, just me?
> 
> We're of course going to see all the characters from Grimoire Heart, not just Scrub, I promise. I'm pumped for all the battles to come in the future! Fight scenes are hard to write, so I beg for your patience. I wish work didn't get in the way of writing! 
> 
> For now, here's this! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <3


	6. Take 'Em By Storm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many battles ensues, and we get perspectives from everyone's favorite pink haired idiot, and stripping ice prince.

Zancrow sneered, his irises lined like large, red targets. He held his hands out to his sides, his bowlegged stance giving him a condescending tone. “That’s a lot of big talk coming from someone in your situation… You wanna test that theory!?”

“You got my back, Wendy?”

“I’ll do my best!” Her voice quivered behind me. Magic energy palpitated from her, a gentle breeze forming from her gathering magic energy. “Fast wind that run the heavens… _vernier_!” 

My body felt weightless, and for a moment, I thought I had started levitating. The chill of the floor on my bare feet brought me back, the gravity around me practically irrelevant.

“A speed boost, huh? We’ll see how much good it does you!” He cracked his knuckles. “Sit back and watch, boys.”

I took in a deep breath, accepting the fact that I may very well die. Then I leapt forward, trying to land a kick on the side of his skull. He blocked it, dark flames engrossing his forearm. It burned, leaving a scorching, dark mark on my leg. I pathetically fell to the floor, catching myself with my arms. He leaned down, trying to land a punch on me, but I spun around, dodging out of the way as the attack landed on the floor. 

I jumped back as Wendy let out a sky dragon wing attack, skidding to a stop. The attack hit as he braced himself, but he blocked it like it was nothing. “Is that all you little girls got!?”

“Don’t underestimate us! Wendy’s gonna be more powerful than you one day, and as for me, well…” I shrugged. “I’m in the middle of surviving Erza’s boot camp!” 

I twirled around on my hands, my legs spinning into three, quick, rapid attacks. I landed one on him, but he deflected the other two. Wendy came in at him again, this time with a sky dragon roar. He simply cackled through it, blocking the roaring winds until it dissipated. He shot forward, his upper body clad in flames. He landed a punch right in the middle of my stomach, knocking the air out of me. I landed hard against the back wall, falling down to the floor. I heard Wendy gasp quickly afterwards, assuming he landed a hit on her. 

I hopped up, only to fall to my knees again. The previous exhaustion from before washed over me, and all I could think about was sleep. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t move. Wendy saw it, crawling on her hands and knees to me as she pleaded, “Let me heal you!” 

Zancrow went to her, slamming his elbow into her back. Her small body bounced on the floor, her voice cracking in her throat. 

I tried to go to her, to do _anything_ to stop him from hurting her, but I couldn’t move. Why was this happening?! I felt fine outside of the requip. Was it the requip doing it to me?

I reverted, my normal clothes covering me back up. I let out a breath as the exhaustion faded, but still lingered like a bad headache. I sprinted forward, requipping Soul into my hand, using it to knock him off of her. I reverted the weapon, grabbing her and helping her up. I confessed, “Wendy, this is bad…”

“What should we do now?” She asked, holding onto me. 

“Run!” I gasped in a hushed whisper. The two of us tried to dash forward, but we were surrounded instantly. A wall of hooded goons blocked us, Zancrow stepping through them as he cackled again, the laugh grading on my last nerve. He held up a fist, clenching it tightly as flames decorated it again. 

“How boring! I was hoping you two would entertain me until we reached Zeref, but I guess not!” 

We clung to each other, bracing for impact, when a fiery explosion shot through the wall of the ship, metal shrapnel flying everywhere. Following that was a unison shout of “Take ‘em by storm!” 

I nearly started sobbing when I saw Natsu flying in carried by Happy. Wendy cried out his name for the both of us, the lump in my throat stopping me from expressing my joy. The guards started moving around in a frenzy, backing away from the gaping hole the two of them made. He must’ve given it a good fire dragon attack to get through that steel. Following them was Lucy carried by Carla who's bitching already echoed through the halls. 

“You’re so reckless! You could’ve--” She froze upon spotting Wendy, tears welling up in her eyes. She dropped Lucy, who squealed as she fell to the floor, and flew to her. Wendy opened her arms and let Carla fly into her chest, the two both in tears. 

“You’re alright!” Carla said, trying to keep her composure, but failing.

“I can’t believe you found us!” Wendy sobbed softly, but smiled, despite our still unfavorable circumstances. 

Happy set Natsu down gently. Natsu stood straight up, glaring around the room, the guards still cowering from his presence. Then, his cheeks puffed out, his face turning green. 

God damn his motion sickness. 

Zancrow lost it. “What's this!? Motion sickness!! What a pathetic _wimp_!”

Wendy ran to him as he collapsed on the floor. Carla protested, “Don't waste your energy on that fool! I can already tell you're low on magic power! Probably from healing _this_ fool!” She indicated me. 

“ _Rude_.” I mumbled under my breath. 

Wendy, ignoring Carla, placed her hands over Natsu’s belly and whispered, “ _Troia_.”

The light, warm glow from Wendy’s palms went into Natsu. He perked up instantly, the spell washing away his ailment. 

“Wendy, Brandi… You okay?” Natsu asked, his voice surprisingly calm as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“We’re alright.” I responded.

“Alright!” He growled, looking around at all of the onlookers. “Where’s the guy that kidnapped you guys!?” He paused, spotting Zancrow, his insane appearance obviously indicating he wasn’t just some scrub. 

Ugh, _Scrub_.

“Was it _you_!?” Natsu pointed at him, the fire already stirring inside him.

Speak of the devil, and he appears in conversation. “No, that would be _Scrub_ who isn’t present at the moment!”

“Well, if it isn’t Fairy Tail’s fire dragon hunter!” Zancrow cracked his knuckles. 

“Oh my _GOD_! It’s _slayer_ , you fucking ass!” 

“Uh…” Natsu squinted at him. “Who’re you?”

“That’d be the guy who’s currently trying to kill us!”

“What?!” Natsu snapped, a glare now plastered on his face. “So _you're_ the one hurting my friends? I don’t care if you’re a member of Grimey Hamburger or not! Nobody is gonna hurt my friends and get away with it!” 

Zancrow laughed as Lucy asked, “Grimey Hamburger?”

“I guess it sounds like Grimoire Heart to the guy.” Happy shrugged.

“Lucy, you get the girls out of here and back to the ship!” 

“Right!” She nodded, picking herself up from the floor. 

“Once I finish with you, I’ll take out the two cats _and_ the blonde bimbo!” Zancrow snickered, eyeing Lucy. She hesitated, covering herself as I started screaming. “Alright, that’s it! Lucy is _not_ a bimbo, and I’m tired of your shit! Natsu, kick his ass!” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Natsu lit up his fists and launched forward. He and Zancrow started swinging at one another. The guards were scrambling, trying their best to cover up the hole Natsu had fire dragoned into existence. 

Lucy smirked confidently, pulling out her gate keys. She grabbed one on the ring and cried out, thrusting it above her head, “Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!” 

A _ding-dong_ erupted, and Taurus the bull appeared before us, his cowbell resonating in the empty hallway. He mooed, flexing impressively as he looked Lucy up and down. “Hey, Miss Lucy! You ready for me to make a mooooooooove?”

“The only move I want you to make is to clear us a path!” 

“You got it!” 

Taurus waved his giant axe down, the guards scattering. They pointed at him, panicking, and I wondered what kind of PTSD inflicted wizards Grimoire Heart had hired, but thanked Hades for hiring them anyway. With the power of the Seven Kin, we didn’t need any challenges. 

“You guys go ahead and find Lily! I’m gonna stay here with Natsu!” Happy yelled over the noise, trying his best to look brave. 

“Be careful, Happy!” Carla called out to him, and his heart must have melted from the adoration in his eyes. 

With that, we started to jet out of the hallway, but I stopped, spinning on my heel and screamed, “Natsu! You can eat his fire, you hear me! Don’t give up!” 

“I plan on eatin’ a full coarse meal!” He patted his belly, not taking his eyes off of his opponent. I wanted to stay and help him fight, but I knew I’d just hold him back. Instead, I bolted after Lucy, Wendy and Carla, getting the heck out of dodge for the time being. 

We ran, expecting the guards to chase after us, and hoped we could manage to take enough out to escape. We sprinted further into the ship, until we found a safe place to rest. Another broom closet. Actually, I thought it might’ve been the exact one Wendy and I had hid in previously. 

We stopped to rest, trying to get a game plan together. I couldn’t help but ask, “How did you guys even find us?”

“We were on our way to Tenrou Island on our ship when we crossed paths with the airship.” Lucy explained. “Erza told us with the communication lacrima that that’s where you were, so we went with the only lead we had. Happy and Carla flew us up. Lily came with us, but we got separated when Natsu busted through the wall.” She paused, rolling her eyes. “We were supposed to sneak in, but when Natsu heard you two screaming, he decided to go with plan T.”

“What nonsense!” Carla sighed. “But at least you two are safe for now.”

“Lucky for us.” I sighed with relief. I didn’t think the sight of Natsu would ever make me cry like that, but boy, was I proved wrong. 

“Lucky indeed!” Carla folded her arms, clearing her throat and lowering her voice. “I knew these trials were a bad idea.”

“Hey, it’s fine now though!” Wendy smiled.

“Nothing about this is fine!” Carla raised her voice again, the three of us shushing her. 

“How close are we to Tenrou Island?” I asked.

“We were pretty close when we ran into the airship. We could see it clearly.” Lucy said.

“Oh no! This is bad!” Wendy said, stepping up from the floor. “We need to go! Grimoire Heart is going to Tenrou Island to look for Zeref!” 

“Zeref?” Lucy and Carla asked simultaneously.

“We have to stop them from reaching the island!” 

“NO!!” 

Wendy and Lucy blinked at me. Carla, however, looked suspicious. She crossed her arms. “Why shouldn’t we?” I sighed, trying to think on my feet. Why _shouldn't_ they? Everything else was already so screwed up. I wanted to scream _‘Because they're supposed to!’_

But how could I convince them of that? I had tried with Erza, and she chocked it up to wrong premonitions. Instead, I went with, “Wouldn’t it be better if we went to pick up the rest of the guild? Not to mention all our S-Class wizards are still on Tenrou Island. You know Erza’s probably going crazy right now.”

“I think you’re right.” Wendy began. “That Zancrow guy is really strong. And there’s seven more, including that Ultear lady from before.”

I mentally thanked Wendy. “Right. The Seven Kin of Purgatory don’t mess around. Not to mention they have other members, including their master, that aren’t gonna give us any less trouble. We’ll do better in numbers.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about this dark guild.” Carla turned her nose up.

“What is your problem?” I finally snapped. “Do you not trust me?”

“Quite frankly, no, I don’t.” 

“Carla!” Wendy gasped in disbelief.

“What have I done for you to not trust me?”

“Getting Wendy kidnapped, for starters! How did they know where she was?”

“I don’t know!” 

“You seem to know so much! Perhaps you told them!” 

“I would never--!!”

“Guys, enough!” Lucy huffed, and the two of us shut up. “This isn’t the time or place! We need to be quiet, and we need to find Lily so we can get back to the ship!”

Carla and I glanced at each other. She looked like she wanted to scratch my eyes out, and she probably would have if Lucy hadn’t of intervened. We started moving again, and I followed silently. Even if I didn’t do it on purpose, Carla was right. None of this would've happened if I hadn’t come to Fiore. I bet she regretted reaching out to Master Makarov to protect me.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Was this guy joking? Natsu couldn’t have found a better opponent to pumble. The other guys scrambled around as the bull guy Lucy had summoned rammed into them.

“Sorry, but now that Miss Lucy is gone, I’ve gotta vamoooooose!” He cried out, his body dissolving into yellow embers. Natsu cracked his knuckles, not bothered a damn bit. “Yeah, whatever! See ya’, Torso!” 

Zancrow growled, watching the scrambling mice of men. “Look at all of you! You’re pathetic! Being beaten by a cow and this Fairy Tail wimp! Just leave this to me and go after the girls!”

“Yes, Zancrow!”

“We appreciate it!” 

“That guy was _strong_!” 

Zancrow’s lip quivered. “He’s strong!?” He looked around in disbelief. “This Fairy Tail pansy scares you!?”

He engulfed himself in those black flames, his magic energy a storm. “There’s no guild in this world that comes close to the strength of Grimoire Heart!” 

“Black flames, huh?…” Natsu cackled to himself quietly. 

Then, Zancrow launched a swipe of fire at his men. The fire clung to them, their bodies scorching as they reached up, screaming for help. “If you don’t think so, then you don’t belong here! And as of now you’re all out of the guild!” 

The flames dispersed, the men all gone. Happy spoke up, his voice trembling. “He… He just killed his own men!” 

“You jerk!” Natsu screamed. “How could you do that to your friends!?”

Zancrow turned up his nose. “They weren’t my friends! It’s not your business anyway. If I were as weak as you I’d be careful who I run my mouth to!” 

“What a joke! Don’t you know your fire ain’t gonna hurt me!” Natsu looked back at Happy. “Stay back, little buddy!” 

“Aye, sir!” 

Zancrow shot a wave of fire, hitting Natsu full force. Natsu laughed, sucking it in--

He gagged, grabbing his throat. The fire clung to his esophagus, the smoke filling his lungs. He coughed, the flames pouring out of his mouth. “Why can’t I eat it!? What the hell is this!?” 

_Natsu! You can eat his fire, you hear me! Don’t give up!_

But… _how!?_

Zancrow changed his stance, readying for another attack. “That’s what you get for being so cocky! Now it’s time for the main course!” He launched it, Natsu barely having enough time to block it before Happy cried, “No, Natsu!” 

The attack hit, Natsu gritting his teeth as the fire burned, a sensation he hadn’t felt since Igneel burned him as a child. When he was smaller than Igneel’s claws. 

He couldn’t quit now. Not until he found Igneel again.

“That’s what you get for trying to eat above your standard, you lowly dragon hunter! You like my divine flame?”

Natsu stood up straight, his skin screaming, but kept his composure. “What do you mean divine flame?”

“Exactly what it sounds like! My magic is way out of your league! You’re up against a God slayer.”

Natsu growled, unphased by the big talk coming from this asshole. He leapt forward, quickly shooting a left and right hook, but Zancrow blocked them. Natsu shifted, following up with a roundhouse kick, but Zancrow dodged it, landing a hit square in Natsu’s jaw, sending him flying back into the wall. 

“You left yourself wide open, dumbass!” Zancrow howled in amusement. “I was expecting more power from a dragon hunter like you! You’re not holding back on me, are ya’?!”

Natsu, his body already aching, stood up, still unwavering from showing any type of hesitation. He _knew_ he could beat this guy. He just had to figure out how. 

“You just wait!! Now that my body is wound up I’m ready to fight! You’re gonna wish you hadn’t asked that question!” 

“He doesn’t stand a chance now that you’re fired up, Natsu!” Happy cheered from the sidelines.

“Damn right!” Natsu couldn’t stop the shit eating grin on his face. This is what he lived for. “I don’t know who you, or any of you other guys are, but you’re gonna regret hurting Wendy and Brody!” 

“Got her name wrong again…” Happy sighed in defeat.

“In that case, let me introduce myself!” 

“What a narcissist.” Happy chirped mockingly. 

“I’m one of Grimoire Heart’s seven kin, and the guy who’s gonna kick your ass! I’m known as the God Slayer named Zancrow!” 

“Well, I’m known as the dragon slayer! I’m Natsu of Fairy Tail!” Natsu could play this game. Not that he cared if people knew who he was. But he never missed an opportunity to proudly claim himself a member of Fairy Tail. 

Zancrow scoffed. “I know who you are, dragon breath! You’re famous in the Baram Alliance because of the destruction you leave in your wake!” 

“Say _what_!?” Natsu snapped, unable to fathom how that could possibly be true. 

“You annihilated Lullaby. You stopped us from bringing back Deliora, and then you and your friends really screwed up our plans when you wiped out the R-System and Nirvana! You took down Jellal as well as Master Zero. If you think that makes you hot stuff, then let me tell ya’... Those guys ain’t _nothing_ compared to me.”

Natsu belittled the idea on the spot. “I can take _you_.”

“You’re just a lowly dragon hunter! Don’t be so cocky!” 

Natsu had enough of the macho talk. “Ya’ know what’s cocky is calling yourself a God slayer.” He charged in again, his fists aflame, as he shouted, “What’s that even mean!? You expect me to believe a God trained you!?”

“I guess if you call Master Hades a god, then yeah, cause he’s the one who trained me to use this awesome lost magic!” 

Natsu dodged an uppercut, backing off briefly before charging back in. Zancrow kept blocking his hits, and the ones he landed didn’t do much to the guy. 

“Give me a break! Your Master ain’t a God! He’s just a regular old person!” Natsu sent his magic around his body, the whole thing lighting up the dark hallway. The fire crackled around him confidently. 

“Unlike you, everything I know about dragon slayer magic I learned from an actual dragon!”

Zancrow held out his hands mockingly. “You really think I give a crap!? Dragons are just flying lizards!” 

Natsu gaped in disbelief. That was just _rude_. “Hey, man! Igneel’s not a freakin’ lizard!” He leapt forward again, landing a kick on the side of Zancrow’s head, but he deflected it. Natsu shouted without looking away, “You’d better get out of here, Happy!” 

“No way! I’m not leaving you!” 

Natsu turned to him, pleading, “Just go!”

Happy hesitated, his eyes quivering, before he flew into the nearest room. Once the door was safely shut, Natsu looked back at Zancrow, wasting no time. 

“With the flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left, put ‘em together and you get--!” 

“I ask who scorch all from the far west to the far east, oh breath of God--”

“Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!!” 

“Flame God Kagutsuchi!” 

Two walls of flames shot out, colliding in the small corridor. They blasted farther down the hall as they fought to cut through one another before finally cancelling each other out. Natsu growled, sucking in quickly before releasing a fire dragon roar. He nearly gagged on his own fire as Zancrow just ate it. 

Zancrow wiped his mouth before taunting, “Nice try, but no good. You may be able to slay a dragon, but you’ll never be able to slay a god!” He inhaled deeply before shouting, “Flame God Bellow!” 

Natsu readied himself, determined to make a meal out of this one, but the force pushed him back. He tried inhaling as he flew back through the air, but the fire refused. He heard Happy scream, but he couldn’t find him. Only when the sun appeared over his head did he realize he’d been launched through the hole he made in the ship. Natsu braced himself as he hit the water.  
______________________________________________________________________________

When we found Pantherlily I thought we were all going to sob. Well, at least all of us but Carla. Pantherlily look perplexed at our condition, but didn’t comment. Good ol’ Lily. 

“I’m glad to see you two alive.” He said to Wendy and me. “After Natsu broke in I thought it best to have at least one person sneak in just in case.”

“Alright, Lily! Way to not be a reckless idiot!” I cheered. 

“It’s nice to have some people with some sense around here.” Carla snapped. 

“ _But_ I’ll cut Natsu some slack. He really saved us back there.” I added. 

Lucy clapped her hands together. “This is perfect! Now you two can fly Wendy and Brandi back to the ship!” 

“What about you, Lucy?” Wendy asked. 

She put her hands on her hips confidently. “Don’t worry about me! I’ve got celestial spirits on my side!” 

“We’d better hurry. With all the noise Natsu is making they’re bound to draw attention. We need to get to the ship immediately.” Pantherlily said.

“How did you get in?” Carla asked.

“I found an air duct on the side of the ship. We might be able to fit, but I doubt the girls will. We need another exit.”

I shrugged. “I think we should just bust through the wall instead of finding an exit. The noise of the fight will cover it up.”

“Good idea, but how?” Wendy asked.

“I can kick one for us with my new requip!” I lit up, feeling extremely helpful and unlike a burden. Lucy quickly shot it down.

“Brandi, you are _way_ low on magic power. Let me take care of this!” She pulled out her gate keys, holding one up. “Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!” 

Virgo poofed into our plane, the familiar _ding-dong_ resonating around her. She bowed, clasping her hands together before looking at us, her large, blue eyes dead and expressionless. 

“You summoned me, princess?” She asked, her voice as blank as her face. 

“I know it’s not dirt, but can you make a hole through this metal wall for us?” Lucy asked apologetically. 

Virgo looked at the wall, unphased by the task at hand. “I suppose I could with some work. However, the fall will surely kill you. If you’re looking to punish yourself I could just--”

“That’s not what I’m asking! Just do it and go back!” Lucy screamed. 

“As you wish.” Virgo jumped to the wall, spinning like a drill. The noise from it echoed down the hall like we’d whipped out a jack hammer. Over the noise I couldn’t tell if anyone was coming or not. If they were, at least we had more numbers. I hoped Natsu was okay. 

After some doing, Virgo managed to make a small enough hole to squeeze out of. She shot through the hole, saying calmly. “Oh, no. It appears I’m falling.” She disappeared from sight, but Lucy quickly closed her gate. 

She pulled out another gate key. “Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini!” The two small, blue gremlins appeared, kicking their chubby arms and legs simultaneously. They chanted, “Piri-piri!” 

“Think you can change into an exceed for me?” Lucy asked sweetly. 

“Piri-piri!” 

They then merged together, morphing into a beefed out, big version of Pantherlily, who responded in disdain. “Hey! You could’ve copied my smaller version!” Gemini giggled mischievously. 

The three cats grabbed onto us, Carla of course carrying Wendy, and the real Pantherlily grabbing onto me. I wanted to apologize ahead because of my weight, but Pantherlily made no complaints. We rushed through the exit Virgo made us, and my body shook as the ocean beneath us came into view. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” Pantherlily’s deep voice assured me. I nodded in response, tearing my eyes away from the ocean and to Tenrou Island. We were less than a mile away from it. We changed directions as Lily started flying down towards the ship.

I could see moving figures on the ship, and hear shouts coming from it. To follow up, shouts from Grimoire Heart’s airship. We’d been spotted, but at least we were out. 

The quick whir of an engine shot my gaze to the right just in time to catch Caprico, the possessed celestial spirit, as he kicked Carla and Wendy, sending them flying towards the island. They disappeared into the canopy of the forest, screaming. 

“Lucy, summon Loke! We need him to beat this guy!” I called out. Caprico jetted between us, watching us carefully. 

“I can’t! He’s on the ship! I’ll just use another--” 

Caprico launched forward again, kicking Lucy and Gemini. Gemi and Mini separated before vanishing, leaving Lucy alone as she flew into the island as well. That just left Lily and me. 

Caprico launched at us just as Pantherlily shifted into his bigger form. He grabbed onto me with his left arm, deflecting the kick with his right. The force knocked us back into the air. I clung onto Pantherlily’s arm with everything in me. 

Caprico hovered over us as he calmly stated, “Hand over the girl, or prepare for baaaattle.”

“I’m prepared to fight you to protect her.” 

“Lily, you don’t have a weapon!” I pleaded. “We need to get out of here! I’m out of magic power, so I’m no good! You can’t do this alone!” 

“You won’t be fighting alone!” Freed’s airy voice filled my ears.

“Let’s go, babies!” Bickslow’s gravely voice followed.

Fairy Tail, always in the nick of time. If it hadn’t been for the adrenaline, I would’ve been sobbing. 

Freed flew up, his Dark Ecriture Wings around him. Bickslow joined us, riding on top of his wooden, totem pole allies, his tongue protruding out. He had to keep himself extremely hydrated to maintain that, I had decided.

“All I was asked to do was retrieve the girl, however… If you want to fight then by all means…” He zipped forward, Freed using a Dark Ecriture to try and counter. It hit the jetpack, sending cracks through the hull. Before he began to descend into the ocean, he gave Pantherlily a good kick in the back. The two of us went flying, Pantherlily popping into his smaller form. 

The two of us landed together, shooting through tough twigs, and rough rocks. The skin on my shoulder split open as I skidded across the ground. Pantherlily’s small body bounced, landing behind thick bushes. I slammed to a stop against a rock, my head throbbing from the blow. 

I tried to sit up, my body trembling. I relaxed back against the rock, cursing my weak body. I needed to find Lucy, Wendy and Carla. I had to make sure they were okay. I had to--

“Brandi…” Pantherlily’s voice called out to me. 

“Lily!” I cried out, my shoulder shuddering in pain.

The bushes Pantherlily had fallen into shifted, his small body crawling out from underneath them. One of his eyes was closed. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, attempting to sit up again, but failing. 

“I’ll be fine.” He said calmly, standing up. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

I shook my head. “I’m fine--” I winced. 

“You’re trembling, and can barely move.” He looked away from me. “Disgraceful. I should’ve kept my guard up.”

“I’ll be okay… I’m not used to getting knocked around is all.”

Being in an anime world had its perks. Couple the physical persistence of a full body callus with the buoyancy and extra bounce to boobs in a world with magic and eyes that sparkled more than normal, and that’s where I’d found myself. 

Having said that, if we’d been back on Earth that fall would’ve killed us. But I didn’t tell Pantherlily as much. 

“You up to flying?” I asked.

He gave a small nod. “I can manage. Let’s get you back to the ship--”

“No, I don’t think I can move right now…” 

“Nonsense. I’ll carry you.”

“Lily, listen… All of Grimoire Heart is back at the beach. I think we should find Wendy, Carla and Lucy for now… The rest of Fairy Tail can handle those guys…” I exhaled in pain again. “Go find the other girls…” 

“I can’t leave you here alone in this condition.” 

“I’ll be okay--”

“No!” Pantherlily raised his voice for the first time, and I clammed up. “If I left you here you’d be easy picking for any member of that dark guild!” A poof of smoke enveloped him, and he transformed into his larger size. I gasped as he scooped me up in his arms, cradling me like a child. I couldn't help the frustration stamped on my face. 

“I know you don't like it, but I can't let anything happen to you.”

I responded with a huff. 

“Pout all you want, but you'll never become a warrior like Erza if you do something foolish and get yourself killed.”

“I'll never be like Erza…”

“That attitude is what will stop you.”

“I don't want to be like Erza.” I changed my wording. “I want to be a better me. Not a copy of her.”

Pantherlily remained silent for a few minutes. “You have a kind heart. You’re definitely a member of Fairy Tail.” I could tell he was trying to make me feel better. It didn’t. 

“Where are we going?” I tried to change the subject.

“We’re looking for Lucy, Wendy and Carla, like you asked. We’re staying on the ground to remain hidden.”

“Oh… Good.”

After a few beats of silence, Pantherlily said quietly. “Carla doesn't trust you.”

“I know.” I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. His black fur burned from the sun’s rays. 

“I for one think she shouldn’t be so suspicious. You’re inexperienced in this type of situation, but I think you’re trustworthy. So do many of the others.”

“I don't know why. I mean… you barely know me. Carla’s smart to be weary.”

“Carla is smarter than the rest of us, then.” He smiled. 

I shook my head, unable to stop the creeping smile. “I'll never understand this guild.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

The hot, molten air stuck to him like the anxiety in his gut. Gray normally wasn’t one to pace or fret, but the frustration wouldn’t stop bugging him, and neither did the stickiness of his shorts against his legs. 

He looked up at the airship again, the massive bottom hovering over them. He could see Freed and Bickslow quietly shuffling around, trying to find a way to sneak in. It had been over ten minutes since that pink haired idiot had busted through the ship for whatever reason. Not knowing what was going on was driving him crazy. That, and Juvia was standing uncomfortably close to him. 

“Master, there’s gotta be something else we can do!” Gray growled, hoping it would get them somewhere. He couldn’t take the dead silence anymore. 

“Patience, Gray.” Master Makarov said calmly. “We’ll be ready when they need us. For now we need to sit back until we launch a full assault.” 

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He crossed his arms as Juvia bumped up against him, the wool of her coat sending a heat wave down him. He gasped nervously when he realized it had been her breast squished into his arm. 

“Oh, what a heroic hunk!” She purred. “No one is as gallant as you, Gray!” 

“You need to get away from me.” He growled as he pulled his arm away from her, his cheeks now flushed. 

“I’m with the nudist on this!” Gajeel spoke up, getting up from the railing he’d perched on. “How come Salamander gets to go up there and have all the fun while I’m stuck down here!?!”

“He’s got a flying cat.” Cana said dryly. 

“ _I_ have a flying cat, too, ya’ know!?! And he’s way better than that blue piece of crap that follows Salamander around!”

“And your flying cat is responsible, which is why he left you down here.” Levy reminded him. “The last thing we need are two dragon slayers running loose with no plan up there.”

“Yeah, yeah! Lily’s just independent is all!” Gajeel sat back down without admitting defeat. 

“I know Lucy can handle herself, but I’m still worried.” Loke said to Gray. “I should’ve gone up there with her.”

“Hey, man, don’t worry about Lucy. She’s tougher than she looks.” Gray reassured him. “I’m more worried about Brandi than anyone. She’s still so new to magic, and she’s not too confident in her ability. I hope she’s handling herself okay up there.”

“Gray, _why_ are you talking about Lucy and Brandi!?” Juvia whined. Gray tried to fight rolling his eyes, remembering how Brandi scolded him for not being nicer to Juvia. He failed. 

“Well, yeah, aren’t you worried about them too?” He asked. 

“Worried they may come back and take you from me!” She whispered, her face turning dark. 

Lisanna reached over, gently patting her shoulder. “Take it easy, Juvia.” 

“Well, I for one think we sent the wrong group to get them out! We can’t sneak on board now that Natsu’s punched a hole right in the middle of their airship!” Evergreen complained as she fanned herself. “We should have sent the Thunder Legion alone! Freed and Bickslow will have a harder time finding where they’re keeping the girls captive now, and I’m not there to help them!”

“Punching a hole in the ship was manly, but a stupid idea!” Elfman agreed. “But I doubt you being up there would make much of a difference.”

“Oh, shut up! _You’re_ stupid, and you need a new catchphrase!” Evergreen smacked one of Elfman’s large biceps with her fan. 

“I have to agree with Evergreen…” Levy said.

“What!? You think I need a new catchphrase!?” Elfman had tears in his eyes. 

“That’s what you’re upset about? Not that she called you stupid?” Cana asked.

Levy held her hands up, apologetically explaining, “No, that’s not what I meant! It’s just that with the break in it’s only a matter of time before one of the members of Grimoire Heart spots our ship--”

A quick flashed followed by the appearance of a guy dressed in all black halted everyone. His hair was blonde, and his eyes a pale red. He held up both hands, one clutching a black umbrella. He opened it, wiping his forehead as he held it over himself. He pointed at Levy. 

“Ding-dong! Did you summon me?” He slapped his forehead. “Oh, that’s right! The celestial wizard is about to escape the airship with your two kidnapped friends!” 

“What?” Gray asked. 

“Who is this kid?” Cana asked in a hushed whisper. 

The guy stepped closer to Levy. “Wow, you’re as smart as always! And _super_ cute in person! It’s nice to finally meet you, Levy!” 

Levy’s face flushed as Gajeel stepped in front of her wearing a menacing scowl. “Get back unless you want me to pound that pale face of yours inward.”

“Black Steel Gajeel.” He said, not giving him the affectionate gaze he gave Levy. “Edgy and violent as always. But you’re not gonna fight me.”

“Wanna bet?” Gajeel threatened. 

“No, noooooo! Now’s not the time for that! In about one minute your friends are all gonna exit the ship, and you guys are gonna go help them!” 

“I’ve had enough of your gibberish.” Master Makarov said. “Who are you, and why are you here?”

The guy spun around, carefully stepping away from Gajeel to face Master Makarov. “Just your friendly neighborhood Scrub trying to put everyone on the right path! I’m here to help you!” 

“You…” Mest suddenly spoke up. Gray had almost forgotten that he was even there. He’d been deadly silent since they set out for Tenrou Island. “I’ve seen you before back in Magnolia. I passed you in the street the night I asked Wendy to be my partner.”

The guy smiled. “Yeah, I passed you up. You looked me right in the eye, but you didn’t smile or nothing. You shouldn’t be so standoffish!” 

“Why were you in Magnolia?” Gray asked, fed up with this guy’s roundabout way of talking.

“Meeting our primary target! It’s why Ultear sent me there, after all.” 

“So, you’re a member of Grimoire Heart…” Gray growled, but keeping his cool. “You’re the one who kidnapped them both, aren’t you?”

“Yup!” He bounced on his heels. “Mest’s teleportation magic came in pretty handy for that task. Glad I passed him up in the street so I could learn it!”

“You _bastard_!” Gray slammed his fist into his hand, ice magic spilling out as he readied to attack. 

“You picked the wrong guild to mess with!” Elfman stood up, his arm changing into a green, scaly one. 

“Hey! I’ve got nothing against Fairy Tail! That’s why I’m here, after all! I don’t want to fight you guys!” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Gajeel said through gritted teeth. 

The guy held his hands up defensively. “Wait! Save all that raw energy because you’re about to need it!” 

He pointed up to the airship just as Lucy, Brandi and Wendy came flying out of the side, all carried by cats. The only one Gray could make out was Pantherlily carrying Lucy. He figured the other two must’ve been Happy and Carla. The whole ship started cheering.

He let out a sigh of relief to see the three girls unharmed, but noticed Natsu wasn’t with them. He was probably fighting off somebody so they could escape. 

_Heh. That idiot never changes._

A quick flash took Gray back to the deck of the ship. The guy in black was gone, but he left his opened umbrella behind. 

Gray looked back up as someone zipped towards them from the deck of the airship. He couldn’t see clearly, but he looked like some kind of… goat?

“That can’t be…” Loke said under his breath. 

The goat jetted towards them, kicking Wendy and Carla. The two flew into the island, disappearing from sight. Brandi yelled something to Lucy, who started fumbling at her waist, probably grabbing her keys. Evergreen shouted, “Freed! Bickslow!”

The goat went after Lucy and Pantherlily next, kicking them like he had Wendy and Carla. Pantherlily’s body split, Gray realizing it was Gemini carrying her. The celestial spirit disappeared as Lucy flew into the island. 

“Lucy!” Loke screamed.

Freed and Bickslow appeared from the other side of the ship as Pantherlily transformed, blocking an attack from the goat. The two joined Pantherlily on either side. The five of them floated in the air for a moment before they began to battle, Freed successfully landing a spell on the jet pack.

At that moment, Natsu fell from the airship and into the ocean, Happy flying out after him. Then, the goat landed a kick on Pantherlily, sending him and Brandi flying into the island.

“Natsu!” Lisanna called out before transforming into a fish as she jumped into the water. 

“Juvia! Go help Lisanna!” Gray called to her.

“Oh, yes, my darling!” She said before following behind Lisanna. 

Gray had seen enough.

“That’s it! We’re going now!” He slammed his palms against the rough wood of the ship. “Ice make floor!” 

“Let’s go my children!” Master Makarov called out. The remainder of the ship hopped onto the developing ice floor, Gray following behind them. 

“Just hang on, guys! We’re coming!” He called out, hoping they’d make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took longer to come out than normal! I went on vacation to San Antonio to go to San Japan (Did anyone reading go?) I cosplayed Zeref the first day, and a female McCree from Overwatch the second day! My best friend, Cheyenne, cosplayed Mavis the first day and Mercy from Overwatch the second day. 
> 
> Life has been crazy the last few weeks, but fear not! I'm not planning on giving up on this fic series anytime soon. I've got big plans coming! 
> 
> Anyways, enough about me! How are you guys? Does anyone care to share thoughts or ask questions? I swear I'll make a tumblr with stuff for the fic series soon! (I'm planning on putting sketches of me and Scrub so you can see what we look like! Plus other art I've done for the fic as well!)
> 
> Seriously. Let's talk. What's up? How's your grandma? Don't have a grandma? My bad, I didn't mean to be insensitive. 
> 
> I'll just wait here with my coffee. *takes awkward sip*


	7. The Personification of Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles are falling into place, even if they're not true to the original timeline.

“I’m going to give you until the count of three to get out of my sight. Otherwise you and your comrades will see the other side of oblivion.”

Makarov’s giant frame pierced a menacing gaze through the glass of the airship. The glare of magic power harshly shined through the windows, brighter than the sun, between the palms of his hands.

“The ultimate magic spell that vanquishes everyone whom the caster deems to be a foe…” Hades grinned with amusement. 

“One!” 

“Let’s see your Fairy Law in action.”

“Two!” 

Hades waited silently. 

“And that’s three! Time’s up!”

Makarov clapped his hands together, light still emitting from them. 

“Fairy… Law!” 

“Don’t be so hasty!” Hades shouted as he pulled his hands towards the center of his chest. Dark magic began to form, swirling madly like a starry, purple hurricane. 

Makarov shuddered as Hades called out, “Grimoire… Law!” 

“What? Impossible!” Fairy Law dispersed as Makarov stared in awe and disbelief. “No, it can’t be!” 

“Hello, _boy_. You’re looking well.”

With those words, Makarov’s fear had been confirmed. He took a step back, his giant leg pushing waves onto the beach. 

“It _is_ you… Master Precht!” 

Hades smirked, Makarov’s heart sinking all the while. He had no words. It couldn’t have been Fairy Tail’s previous master standing upon that deck. Raiding their sacred island where Master Mavis rested. The master who had chosen Precht to succeed her. 

The man Makarov looked up to, despite the distaste of his scoldings. The leader who molded him into the man he was today. The one leading him from darkness and into the light. 

“Why?...” Makarov asked, his booming voice seemingly quiet now. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

Without a word, Hades held up his right hand, a magic circle forming. Two hooks attached to magic chains shot out, striking Makarov on each collar bone. The hooks sunk into his flesh, and Hades pulled them, yanking Makarov off his feet. He flung him into the ragged cliffside of the island, the rocks dragging across his skin. Hades pulled him again, dragging him deep into the forest. Animals fled for their lives as golden trees fell, Makarov’s massive frame like a bulldozer.

To spare the lives of anyone near, Makarov shrunk down to his smaller frame. Now normal sized, he flipped on one hand, landing on his knees. He slammed a hand into the ground, requipping into his Wizard Saint robe. 

He looked up to find Hades had followed him, growling warningly. Hades stood, his arms crossed, waiting patiently as before. 

“I see you’ve traded in your ideals for a darker robe.” Makarov said through gritted teeth. 

“After all these years you still view the world in black and white. I’d hoped becoming guild master would broaden that narrow view of yours.”

“Forgive me if I don’t give a damn. I may have a narrow field of vision, but I see my enemies clearly.”

Hades laughed, the tone wholehearted, yet condescending. “At least you learned how to talk the talk while I’ve been away, _boy_.” 

“I always hated that nickname. In fact, I wanted to deck you every time you used it.” Makarov clenched his fist. “But I have no desire to fight you now. Leave before we do something drastic.”

“Though it pains me to do so, my path is all too clear at this point. It would seem fate has chosen me as the instrument of Fairy Tail’s destruction.”

“But first you’ll have to go through me!” Makarov’s golden magic lined his body.

“If you wish to throw your life away, _boy_ , so be it.” Hades countered, emitting his dark purple magic as well. 

The aura collided in the air, striking against one another. Whips of wind whistled as the two stared one another down. Makarov’s heart beat with the pulsing of his magic. 

Makarov quickly moved his hands, Hades doing the same. Lightning struck around them, the beginning of this stormy battle as Makarov called out, “Purge the darkness, O Rain of Light!” 

A magic circle appeared, golden lighting shooting out. Hades held up his fist. “That won’t be enough, Makarov.” He created a shield, blocking the attack effortlessly. “Swallow the light, O Shadow of Eternal Darkness!” 

A cosmic bubble formed atop the shield, the magic power from Makarov’s attack inside it. It shot towards Makarov, but he jumped back in time to dodge it. 

“In that case!” Makarov growled, readying his next attack, only to stop as Hades slashed his hand before him. Three rings appeared before him, and Makarov gawked in awe. 

“What?! He cast an Amaterasu Formula 28 circle as if it were nothing!” 

“Understand what you’re up against now?” Hades asked, his smirk unwaning. He fired the attack, a pillar of dark magic shooting up into the sky. Makarov canceled out the attack, but Hades was already firing another. He shot out the hooks again, latching them onto Makarov’s already torn flesh. He flung his small body across the trees, Makarov crying out with each hit he took. 

“I live and breath the dark arts.” Hades called over Makarov’s cries as he slammed him into the ground. “Your defeat is certain.”

Makarov stood up, his body trembling, but his resolve unwavered. Then, he realized he was encased in eight circles. One above and below, then three on either side. “What is this?!” He demanded. Hades only smirked, an amused hum spilling through his lips. 

“Maximum defense magic circle! Three Pillar Gods!” Makarov screamed. The ground rumbled as three gray pillars shot up from the earth, surrounding him. 

“Amaterasu Formula 100.” 

The attack stretched out quickly, the circumference reaching out farther than Makarov could protect. He hoped he managed to spare anyone’s life close enough to him. The attack was gone as quick as it came. 

“I’d expect no less from my successor.” Hades said, stepping closer. Makarov breathed in, his lungs shuddering as his body shook. “It’s no surprise you’ve held the guild together for forty eight years.”

A sharp pain shot through Makarov’s chest. He clenched it, collapsing to one knee as Hades stopped just in front of him.

“Hmm? What is it, _boy_? Are you not feeling well?” Hades scoffed. “I guess the years are catching up with you. Nearly half a century has passed since we parted ways. Does fate intend to bring us full circle on this lonely and venerated ground?”

Makarov could only gaze up, denial still gripping onto him. “I don’t understand this. You were an amazing guild master, Precht. You always spoke of harmony and did your best to lead us toward a path of righteousness…” He hesitated, not wanting to know the answer. “Did you change your mind, or was it all a lie?”

Hades glared down, his green eye filled with contempt. He held out his hand, striking Makarov into the ground with a gravitational push. 

“Long ago, magic was born from the depths of darkness. And those who utilized its power were met with fear and prejudice.” Hades said before turning away from Makarov’s crumbled body. “Eventually, magic became commonplace, so much that we integrated it into our culture. But as I delved deeper into the source of magic, I found that it always led back to Zeref. At last I saw the truth. I had found the personification of wizardry.”

Makarov remained motionless, unable to speak. The bits of sunlight illuminating the broken earth were all he could see beneath him. 

“Sleep, _boy_. Fairy Tail shall rest here, with Mavis.”

Hades continued on, his footsteps growing farther and farther away. Makarov couldn’t let him escape. He’d kill all his children if he let him leave now. He clenched his fist, and with the last bit of strength in his old body, leapt forward at a final attempt to stop Hades. 

Hades looked over his shoulder, shooting out a ray of magic. It pierced Makarov through the chest, stopping him in mid air. Makarov could feel his consciousness slipping. 

_It’s not over. Not yet. My successor… I hope you’re ready to bear this burden…_  
______________________________________________________________________________

The hot desert sun burned down on him, even through the cloak draped over his body. His heart shuddered as he stopped, looking over his shoulder. He didn’t hear his grandfather’s voice, did he? 

No, not possible. He hadn’t seen a member of Fairy Tail since the Fantasia Parade. 

“I feel like… someone just walked over my grave.”  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

“Natsu!” Happy cried, his eyes lined with tears. He hovered over the water, watching as Lisanna and Juvia swam around, searching for him. 

Lisanna popped out, and Happy had to resist the urge to fly down and catch her, chomping down on her scales. She made a very convincing fish in her transformation! He’d have to shave off her hair, though. He’d gotten enough hairballs to know that it didn’t belong in your tummy.

Juvia came up as Happy asked, “Did you find him yet?”

“No luck so far…” She answered solemnly. 

“I’m so worried… It’s not like him to just disappear like this…” Lisanna added. “Let’s keep looking.” 

“Right.” Juvia agreed before the two sunk back into the water. 

“I can do this!” Happy whispered, taking in a deep breath. He knew if Natsu stayed under for too long, he’d drown. And if Natsu drowned, he’d lose his best friend. 

He could dive in the water. He could be brave. He was a Fairy Tail wizard! 

“I can do this!” He chanted it like a mantra, watching the bobbing waves. “I’ll save Natsu and stop Grimoire Heart! I’ll--”

“Hey, what’re you guys doin’!?”

Happy froze in air, almost falling into the water, but catching himself as he turned to see Natsu standing on the shore. He had one hand over his eyes, guarding them from the sun.

“Natsu!” Happy cried out cheerfully, flying to him. Natsu hugged him as Happy sobbed with relief. Now Natsu was okay, and he didn’t have to get in the water! If he had a fish, this would’ve been the best day ever! 

Ya’ know, he _could_ try to eat Lisanna... 

“Natsu!” Lisanna’s voice called out, and Happy dropped the idea the second he saw her back in human form. She didn’t look yummy anymore. 

Juvia had swam up next to her. “When did he get out of the water?”

“What’re you guys doing playing in the water!? We gotta go after those guys!” Natsu crossed his arms, shaking his head at the girls. 

“You’re one to talk!” Lisanna snapped.

“Finally!” Juvia clasped her hands together as she reached the shore with Lisanna. “We’ve found Natsu, and now I can be reunited with my icy prince! I hope he’ll be proud I did what he asked of me!” 

“The airship landed, so I bet that god slayer guy is around here somewhere!” Happy said. 

“God slayer my ass! I’m gonna beat the hell outta that jerkwad!” Natsu declared.

The ground rumbled, a burst of dark magic stretching up into the sky. The four stopped in awe, unable to believe the terrifying power emitting from it. 

“Wha-What was that?...” Happy asked fearfully. 

“I dunno, but I hope it was one of our guys! C’mon!” Natsu sprinted for the source, Lisanna, Juvia and Happy falling behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Ultear sighed as Caprico’s Recall spell teleported the Seven Kin onto separate places on the island. Finally. She could be left alone, and she could search for _him_.

“Lord Zeref…” She breathed out like a schoolgirl, her heart fluttering more than it had since she was a child. Soon she would meet the man who could change her horrible fate. Her second chance to get the life that she deserved. 

But her heart was filled with so much hate. She hoped that Zeref’s could match hers, if not succeed it. 

She’d find out soon enough.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Cana couldn’t stop worrying about them. Especially Lucy. Of course, she cared about the others, but she owed so, _so_ much to Lucy after this past week. She was the only person she’d shared her dark secret with, and would probably be the only person to ever know the truth. 

Even if they could continue the S-Class trials after this mess, she knew she’d never win. She failed so many times before, and this time was no different. She’d never be able to tell him.

She yearned for just a drop of alcohol to calm her nerves. She swore she wouldn’t touch the stuff during the trial to stay focused and poised, but now? Now she just wanted it to stop the pain. Not just in her heart, but her joints, and her stomach. She’d hardly eaten breakfast, something she was used to, but the absence of her particularly favorite poison clawed her insides like a lion. 

“Step it up, Cana.” Gray said over his shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. Without her partner by her side, and everyone else splitting up to search for the girls and Pantherlily, she thought it best to stick with Gray and Loke. They were both calm, never losing their cool, though she knew they were worried, too.

They’d found themselves in what looked like the ruins of the old Red Lizard guild. Broken stone pillars shot up from the earth, the remnants of the town surrounding the guild hall barely there from the century old civilization.

Loke, she’d noticed, had been extremely quiet. Gray only spoke to give calm orders, the unannounced leader of their trio. Cana knew she didn’t belong in the lead. 

“Sorry…” She said, holding her stomach. “Working on it.”

“Lucy flew around here somewhere.” Loke spoke up, his voice quiet. “I’m sure of it.”

“I hope so…” Cana lamented, her former complaints about Wendy’s disappearance and Lucy trying to cheer her up plaguing her mind. She hadn’t bothered thinking about protecting Brandi either like Master Makarov had asked of them. She didn’t think much of letting her go outside alone that night at Lucy’s either. 

Selfish. She’d been _so_ selfish, and even now she couldn’t overcome her pain to help those girls in need. She could _never_ tell him the truth. He’d only be disappointed. 

Gray and Loke had gotten so ahead of her that they began to stop and wait. She called out to them. “You guys go on. I’ll catch up.”

“You sure?” Gray asked.

“My stomach’s bothering me, but I’ll be alright. I’m right behind you!” She called out, leaning against a tree. “Just need a minute.” 

She slid down the tree, waiting for the boys to disappear from sight before she ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled her ponytail out, letting her wavy, dark brown hair fall around her. Her head had begun to pound either from stress, or the lack of alcohol. Both, she imagined. 

“Need a drop?” She heard behind her, and she scrambled away from the tree. There stood the boy that had appeared on the ship, his hood flipped over his pale head. 

“Oh, it’s _you_ …” Cana sighed, annoyed. “What do you want? I hope you didn’t come here to fight because I’m not in the mood.”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not, miss Cana! I’m here to give you a helping hand!” 

“Oh, yeah?” She mumbled.

“After all, I make it my business to help people!” He smiled, reaching inside his massive, heavy jacket. She could see sweat pouring off of him. He must’ve been sweltering in that thing. 

She blinked when he pulled out a silver flask, holding out to her. “It’s really good! It’s a blend of whisky I got from…” He paused, smiling mischievously. “Somewhere special…”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna drink something from a stranger.” Cana stood, crossing her arms. “Especially one from a dark guild invading our island and kidnapping our friends.”

He slapped his forehead with his palm. “Oh, my gosh! How silly of me! That’s so obvious!” He unscrewed it. “Here, look, I’ll take a sip to prove it’s not poisoned or anything weird, alright?”

Cana raised a brow suspiciously. “Knock yourself out.”

He took a swig, coughing as his eyes reddened. “See?” He choked out. “Good stuff! Very nice!” 

Cana fluttered her gaze between him and the flask before she snatched it from his hand. “Amateur.” She snorted before taking a massive swig herself. It burned in just the right way, a smoked, cherrywood taste teasing her tongue. She sighed with relief, taking a breath before downing the rest of the flask. She tossed the empty shell back to him, fumbling before he caught it. 

“Feeling better?” He asked, placing the flask back inside his jacket. 

“Much. But I don’t get it.” She eyed him. “Why’re you here? And how did you know what I needed?”

“Hmmm…” He hummed, looking away sheepishly. “I make it my business to know things. Especially when I’m here to help,”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.” She paused. “What’s your name?”

“I told you on the ship! It’s Scrub!” 

Cana blinked, hoping he was only joking. He had said that, true, but she thought maybe it was a pun for being an underling. Guess she’d thought wrong. 

“Now listen!” He said. “I’m here to let you know you’re heading the wrong direction right now!” 

“You know where Lucy is?” She asked, not believing it.

“Nope, but I _do_ know where Master Mavis’s grave is.”

“Master Mavis? Fairy Tail’s first master?”

“ _Ding, ding, ding!_ ” Scrub cheered. “That’s correct!” 

“Why should I care?”

He gawked. “Because you need to go there, silly!”

“Why?”

Scrub sighed. “You people and all your questions! I’m risking lives by talking to you, and all you can do is question me!” 

“What did you expect?!” Cana snapped, the alcohol putting all the fire back in her, her determination burning to get this over with. “You’re my enemy! Why should I listen to you?”

“Because, _miss Cana_ …” He stepped closer to her, crossing his arms to mimic her. “The second part of the trial has to do with locating her resting place, and I happen to know how to get there…”

Cana’s heart skipped a beat, the thought of getting a head start on the competition clouding her judgement. She didn’t even bother to ask how he could possibly know that.

“How do I get there?” She asked, knowing Gray and Loke would surely find their lost friends. She could go there, and if Master did resume the trials, she’d make it there before anyone else.

Scrub smiled. “Go back to the beach where the trials were supposed to start. There’s eight routes there, and to my knowledge, following the path of route E will lead straight to it…” 

“You’re sure?” Cana asked, her desperation getting the better of her. 

“Absolutely.”

Without another word, Cana sprinted back for the beach. If she reached the ocean, she could follow along until she found the routes Scrub talked about. 

Selfish. She was being _so_ selfish. 

“I’m sorry, guys…” She whispered as she ran. “But I have to do this, or I’ll never be able to face my father…”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Erza couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything shriveled up, dead and black. The plants were only husks of what they once were, the flowers wilted. The trees stood like petrified skeletons, their leafless branches stretching up to the heavens. Even the dirt darkened, the brown earth tainted with the magic that did this. It had all rotted like a plague swept across the land. 

“I’m not buying this.” Gildarts spoke up as they slowly stepped through the graveyard of the forest. “You expect me to believe that Zeref did this?”

“I find it hard to believe myself, but if that Scrub fellow is telling the truth, Zeref must be where this came from… Which means they must have hurt Brandi to make him do it…” 

Erza clenched her fist, her body trembling with anger. How could she have let this happen? 

Gildarts placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t lose your cool. You can take out all of that frustration on the kid that nabbed her later.”

“I intend to.” 

They walked further in silence until they reached a group of dead deer. They lied in a circle when they fell, the scene looking almost sacrilegious. The ground was scorched with dark marks digging into the earth, the black magic like claws. 

“I’d say this is ground zero.” Gildarts mumbled. 

“Look at this destruction… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“If Zeref was here, he’s long gone by now. Let’s head back to camp.”

“Should we search for him?”

“We’re lucky we made it through an indirect attack from that guy. We’d better group up before doing anything involving him.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Erza’s core pulsed, the wave of magic power resonating in the distance. Shortly after, a burst of dark magic pulsed through the air. Through the cracks and twigs of the branches they could see it. Something horrid, and all too powerful. She knew it didn’t belong to a member of Fairy Tail.

“Looks like they made it onto the island.” Gildarts said.

“Let’s go!”

As they turned to run, a purple rose floated gently before her. The magic energy from it caused her to jump back. The flower burst, thorns shooting out from it, attaching to the ground and trees. 

“Two warriors, harsh against the elegance surrounding them.” A smooth voice floated over them. Erza looked up, finding a man in a tree near them. He had a silver pompadour hairstyle, and sparkling, clean glasses. His purple jacket had a fur trim, his hands gloved in white. 

“You…” She growled. “You’re a member of Grimoire Heart!” 

“That is correct. I am Rustyrose, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. And alas, I must pluck this gorgeous red rose from the Earth, snuffing out her life.”

Gildarts snorted, attempting to contain his laughter. Rustyrose kept his composure as Gildarts replied, “Oh, boy. That’s a good one. You sure ran into the wrong pair, pal.”

“I’d apologize in advance for the thrashing you’re about to receive, but your guild has hurt someone very important to me.” Erza paused, pulling a sword from her spatial storage. She gripped it firmly as she glared up at him, her voice straining. “Needless to say, I’m _not_ in a very forgiving mood right now, and I am _not_ sorry.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Freed waited cautiously. Carefully. Examining every factor he could as he and Bickslow faced their attacker. He’d thought his Ecriture had surely done the job destroying the creature’s jet pack, but he’d been proved wrong. 

The three of them hovered in the air, Freed trying his best to not watch the events going on in the background. Master Makarov had grown himself large, facing off against Grimoire Heart’s master. He knew their master could handle himself. For now, he and Bickslow needed to concentrate on the threat before them.

“It’s too late to stop us now.” Caprico began. “I’ve already transported the members of my guild onto the island. By now your guildmates are being wiped out in baaaaattle. One by one.”

“Ha! Yeah, right!” Bickslow cackled. “Your guild may be strong, but nothing’s taking down Fairy Tail!” 

“We’re speaking from experience.” Freed chuckled, remembering all the mistakes they’d made during the Battle of Fairy Tail. He followed Laxus’s footsteps so blindly, completely daft as to how powerful all the young wizards were. 

A mistake he’d never make again. Even if Laxus would be pardoned and allowed back in. Knowing the stubbornness of their master, it was a dream that’d never see the light. 

“I don’t doubt the capabilities of Fairy Tail. However, you can’t stop us in our resolve to find Lord Zeref.”

“Zeref?” Freed blinked.

“Once we find him, we’ll create a world free from non-magic users. A place where only wizards can survive, and Lord Zeref will reign over us in a braaaaand new era!” 

“You gotta be joking!” Bickslow laughed. “That guy’s been dead for centuries!” He paused, looking at Freed questioningly. “Right?”

“Unless Zeref was the cause of the Mass Decay…”

“That thing in the Worth Woodsea?”

Everything suddenly clicked into place. “Which is why you needed Brandi… She somehow causes his magic to react to her magic, correct?”

“Precisely.” Caprico nodded.

“Whoa! How’d you figure that out?” Bickslow asked, and Freed found himself just a little insulted. Surely Bickslow knew how keen his teammate was by now.

“It’s the only reason they would need her. And with the Mass Decay occurring the day of her arrival in Fiore, it’s the only thing that takes sense.”

“With her help, we managed to locate him on this island. Like it or not, you can’t stop us now.” Caprico crossed his arms confidently, a dark aura surrounding him.

“Perhaps not, but…” Freed began as his left eye changed to a deep, dark purple. “Our master asked of us to keep Brandi safe, and not only that, but this is our guild’s sacred ground. We may not be able to stop you from intruding, but we won’t make it easy for you.”

“Time to _goat_ out of our way!” Bickslow cackled, his babies chanting “ _Goat_ out! _Goat_ out!” Freed did not resist his urge to sigh audibly.

Bickslow shot out his hand, his babies following suit. They shot at Caprico like quick bullets, but he only smirked. The aura became like a barrier, the babies falling upon impact. 

Bickslow recovered them, his eyes glowing through his mask. Caprico seemed amused, asking, “So, you use souls to possess inanimate objects…”

“You like my babies, huh?” Bickslow purred back, unphased.

“Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow.” Freed cloaked himself in full armor, rushing towards Caprico, an electric shockwave around his right hand. He landed a hit, Caprico grunting, but he retaliated with a kick straight to Freed’s back. He went flying through the air, spinning as he tried to get his bearings. 

When he caught himself, he was facing Master Makarov, watching in horror as he was flung into the cliffside. 

“Master!” 

Bickslow let out a cry of pain, pulling Freed back to the task at hand. Caprico had given him a good head butt, sending Bickslow’s head flying backwards. His babies all dropped into the ocean, including the ones holding him up. 

“Huma Raise!” Caprico whispered, and the dark aura from before phased from his palms, and into Bickslow, who screamed, holding his head as he fell. 

Freed rushed back to grab his falling ally, managing to hang onto one arm. Freed growled from under his helmet, “Dark Ecriture: Flare Bomb!” 

A fiery, purple flare shot out from his palm and up at Caprico. The blow hit him, causing his body to descend down rapidly with them. Freed released his Absolute Shadow, lightening the weight of the load and able to maintain flight with his wings. 

Then, he felt hands clasp around his throat. 

Freed gagged, turning to look at the only source. Bickslow’s eyes glowed a wicked golden underneath his helmet, a grin to match on his face. 

“B--Bicks--low!” Freed pleaded, unable to pry his friend’s fingers from his throat and keep them airborne simultaneously. They began to descend again as Bickslow laughed. 

“Too bad for you, old pal! I’m working for Master Zoldeo now!” 

Of course. The spell Caprico had cast. Freed knew he’d heard of it before in an old tome he’d read for fun. One of the forbidden lost spells: Human Subordination Magic. But who was Zoldeo?

He’d completely taken control of Bickslow now.

“C’mon, babies!” He cried out, his tongue flailing sloppily. At his command, they shot out from the ocean, spinning madly until all five shot Freed simultaneously in the chest. Only then did Bickslow release his neck, and Freed flew back, losing control of his wings. 

“Dark Ecriture: Reflect!” He cried as the babies came back in for a second hit. With a slash, the dolls ricocheted, bouncing back and hitting Bickslow instead. 

They both hit the water, the force knocking the breath from Freed’s lungs. Swimming was not his strong suit, and in those heavy clothes, it became nearly impossible to move, but he managed, making it quicker than he anticipated to shallow water. 

He crawled onto the beach to find the limp body of Caprico lying there motionless. Freed couldn’t tell if he was unconscious due to the sunglasses obscuring Caprico’s eyes. 

He instead looked behind him, waiting for Bickslow to rise from the water, placing his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. 

“Surprise!” Echoed from behind him, and he spun around just in time to deflect three of Bickslow’s babies with his sword. Bickslow stood, arms crossed, his feet planted on the other two dolls to keep him afloat.

“Bickslow!” Freed gasped. “You have to resist this curse! You’re the one who controls souls, remember!?”

“Not anymore!” He jumped, clicking his heels together, landing back on his pedestals. “Now that I’m in this body I can control living and nonliving things! This’ll be a blast!” 

“You…” Freed gaped in disbelief. “You possessed him!” 

“That’s right! I was getting tired of that old goat’s body anyway!”

“I won’t let you do this!” Freed declared, grasping his swords. “I’ll stop at nothing to free him from your grasp!” 

“That’s fine by me!” He cackled. “I could use a warm up!” 

Freed almost laughed, the remnants of making the guildmates face off against one another coming back to haunt him. It would seem fate was a cruel mistress, and now he’d have to defeat his own teammate. Even if it was to save him. 

“Very well…” Freed smiled. “But be warned. I won’t hold back.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“I swear, I should’ve went with Freed and Bickslow!” Evergreen huffed, crossing her arms. “Now I’m lost here with you!” 

The two of them tromped through a rocky path, the ground uneven on absolutely every step she took. Her heels and toes were aching inside her shoes, but she strutted firmly so Elfman wouldn’t know she was in pain. 

“And leave your partner all alone!?” Elfman actually looked hurt, but Evergreen continued to turn her nose up. “You’re as cold as stone!” He whined further.

“At least I’m not as dumb as stone!” She smirked, and Elfman’s face sunk more. “If I’d gone with _them_ , I’d bet my life would be going smoother than it is right now!” 

“Maybe don’t wear _heels_ in the woods next time…”

“My troubles have nothing to do with my fashion sense!” Evergreen screamed, smacking him on the arm with her fan again.

“You do that again, and I’ll toss that thing into the treetops!” He bellowed.

“Ha! Lucky for me all the members of the Thunder Legion can fly, so go right ahead!” 

“Pssh. I won’t bother. Wouldn’t be a manly tactic anyways.”

“Oh, would you--!!”

“Elfman… Evergreen…”

She’d barely heart the faint whispers of their names over their bickering, but they were there, nonetheless. She gasped when she saw Wendy standing shakily with Carla in her arms. They were both beat up, bruises and cuts covering Wendy’s pale skin. She started to wobble, her eyes closing as Evergreen cried out, “Wendy!” 

Elfman sprinted for her, reaching her just before she hit the ground, catching her in his massive arms. He picked up the small girl and exceed effortlessly, and Evergreen found herself thinking how manly he looked in that moment. 

“Just in time…” He gave a relieved sigh, before puffing out his chest. “Like a _real_ man!” 

She quickly tossed that notion out of her mind with the rest of the garbage she’d ever thought of, and would certainly never think it again. 

“I was the one who spotted her!” She quickly reminded him. 

“Then you’re a _real_ man, too!” 

“That isn’t a compliment!” 

“Let’s take them to base camp. Master said Mira is there.”

“Fine.” She huffed, relieved they’d recovered at least two of the ones that goat had attacked. “Two down, three to go.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Levy walked behind him, although not on purpose. The marsh proved difficult to traverse, her short legs could never keep up with his. Not that Gajeel would give her the courtesy of slowing down. 

So, she contiuued behind him, trying to ignore the fact that Gajeel’s screaming wasn’t grating on her last nerve.

“LILLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!”

It wasn’t working.

“LILLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”

“Would you stop screaming!?” She screamed over him. 

“I’ll stop screaming when I know my cat is okay!!” He barked back without missing a beat.

“Lily’s not the only one who got hurt, you know! And if you draw attention to us we’ll probably end up in a fight!” 

“Good! I’m ready to pound one of those creeps into the dirt!” 

“We can’t help our friends if we’re caught up in battle, you big oaf!” 

Gajeel halted, turning to face her. His face had a scowl more menacing than usual. She reflexively took a step back. “Listen here, little girl--”

She hated that nickname. She didn’t think herself a little girl, but a woman. Just like all the other women in the guild. 

“I came here to beat up on Salamander and those other clowns. Now this dark guild shows up, capturing people and screwing with our S-Class trials! Aren’t you at least a little ticked off that they ruined your chance to get promoted?”

“That doesn’t matter right now!” She said firmly. “I just want to make sure everyone’s okay. _Then_ I’ll worry about Grimoire Heart.”

Gajeel waved her off, turning back to his search. “Yeah, don’t you worry about them, then. I’ll do it for the both of us. Just be on the lookout for that goat. I can’t wait to get my hands on him for hurtin’ Lily!” 

Maybe she’d been insensitive. He’d been so obsessed with getting a cat, then he finally found one. He could be soft sometimes. It was one of the things she liked about him. 

“Lily will be fine. You know he’s tough.”

“I don’t care!” Gajeel snapped. 

Why did she bother? There was no consoling him, and no calming him down either when he got like this. He didn’t really care that she wanted to become S-Class anyways. He only came with her to beat up their friends. Now he cared more about beating up Grimoire Heart than finding their hurt friends. 

Did he just pick her because she was the only one left without a partner? Or was it because it was easy to come in and spare her from choosing between her teammates Jet and Droy?

_I just… I thought maybe he really liked me…_

The silhouette of a person came into view through the woods. Gajeel slowed down, Levy managing to catch up with him. Levy squinted, trying to make out who it could be through the foggy marsh. They had a smaller frame, much like her own. 

Levy’s heart dropped when she stepped out, the emblem on her red cape not belonging to Fairy Tail. The short girl had pink hair and sea foam green eyes that stared blankly back at them. She looked like she couldn’t have been much older than Wendy.

“It’s a young girl…” Levy said cautiously. 

“Who the heck are you!?” Gajeel snapped.

She looked back and forth between them. “Gajeel Redfox. Number nine. Levy McGarden. Number Seventeen.”

“You rankin’ us or somethin’?” Gajeel asked, his tone seemingly amused. 

“A number of priority.”

“Sounds like I’m in the middle of the list, so you must be underestimating me, girly.” 

“Neither of you are of importance to me. I’d much rather focus on my primary target.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gajeel smirked. “I’ll bet you’re a member of that dark guild, ain’tcha?”

She peered at them, her expression unchanging as she answered robotically. “I’m known as Meredy. One of Grimoire Heart’s seven kin. And if you let me pass, I will spare your lives.”

“You’d just… let us go?” Levy asked in disbelief.

“Every moment I waste with you, I lose time to find that man…” Her face darkened. “Gray Fullbuster…” 

“Gray?” Levy asked, hoping to further understand why she would be looking for him. 

“Well, I’ve got news for you.” Gajeel stepped closer. “Nobody is getting past me without a fight!” 

“Gajeel!” Levy gawked. 

“You don’t like it?” He glared at her over his shoulder. “Then you can just sit back and watch, little girl.”

“How can you be such a jerk!?” Levy screamed. Tears lined her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. “We don’t have to fight her! Don’t you care about anyone else but yourself?!”

“You wanna just let them stomp on our playground!?” Gajeel screamed back. “I’m not gonna let a single one of these jerks get by me!”

Levy opened her mouth to protest again, but Meredy chimed in, “You two… You care for each other, don’t you.”

Levy’s face brightened, her brain scrambling on how Meredy could’ve come to that conclusion. She cared for Gajeel, she guessed, but that was it! Just like how she cared for all her other friends. 

Yeah. That was it. 

“Or maybe someone else?” Meredy continued, looking back and forth between them slowly. “Think of them… Picture them in your mind… Let memories of them occupy your thoughts...”

_Gajeel._

It was all she could do to keep him out of her head, but he was the only thing that kept coming back. Her gaze kept fluttering back and forth to him, knowing how obvious it looked. 

She was hopeless, and she knew it. 

Levy gasped as a burst of pink shot from her wrist to Gajeel’s. She held her wrist up, inspecting some kind of glowing, pink glyph. It resembled a charm bracelet, chains linking together with a heart in the middle. She glanced at Gajeel as he inspected his own wrist, one planted on him as well.

“What the hell is this!?” He barked. 

“I thought you’d surely think of each other, but it seems a third sensory link has been created.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Pantherlily stopped, the sudden change of pace pulling me out of my sleeping daze. 

“What's wrong, Lily?” I asked. 

“There's some strange symbol on my wrist…” He said, puzzled. He shifted his arm, holding up his right wrist. I stared down at it lazily over my knees. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a better focus on it, when I recognized it. 

“That's a sensory link!” I cried out, scrambling in his arms as adrenaline rushed through me. Pantherlily struggled to keep me from falling down. 

“Hold on! You're gonna make me drop you!” He yelled over me.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“What's goin' on?!” Gajeel growled, holding his arms out. “Why do my arms feel so heavy?!”

Levy felt it on her own arms, the heavy weight pulling them down. It was too much for her to hold up, and she collapsed in the still water swallowing their ankles. 

“WAIT A MINUTE!! NOW MY CROTCH FEELS WET!!!” Gajeel screamed. 

“What did you do to us?” Levy asked painfully from her crouched position. 

“My sensory link has bound you to each other, and one other person, it would seem… Whatever sensations they feel, you now feel as well.” 

“That's why you told us to think of someone we care for…” Levy’s face flushed. “Gajeel… Dare I asked who you thought of?...”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Put me down, Lily!” I pleaded, and he did so smoothly. “You’re connected to someone with a sensory link!” 

“This thing?” He asked, looking down at his arm.

“It’s Meredy’s lost magic! She’s a member of Grimoire Heart.” I tried to quickly explain. “It connects you to another person, and you can feel all the same physical sensations as them!” 

“The same physical sensations?” 

“Yeah, and that includes pain…” I sighed worriedly. “Whoever Meredy is about to fight connected you to them somehow, so be prepared...” 

“But… Who would I be connected to?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“You thought of Lily!?” Levy stood up, relieved from the stress leaving her arms. 

“Why wouldn’t I!?” Gajeel sounded offended. “He’s my cat, ain’t he!?”

“I can’t believe this!” Levy sobbed, covering her face. “I’m so embarrassed!” 

“It doesn't matter who the two of you are connected to.” Meredy said, stepping closer. Now that you’re bound together with my sensory link, if you’re hurt, the person you’re connected to will hurt as well…”

“What?...” Levy’s heart shuddered.

“And if you die… That person dies as well…”

Levy stood in fear, but remembered reading about the type of magic she described. But it had been forbidden. Forgotten along with several others. “Lost magic…” She whispered.

“Too bad for you, girly.” Gajeel cracked his knuckles, Levy feeling it in her own joints. “Cause nobody’s dyin’ today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good golly gumdrops, sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal! Life has been kicking my butt lately between work and decorating for Halloween! 
> 
> Anyways, writing from all these different perspectives is a lot of fun! Is there a perspective you haven't seen yet that you'd like to? You're more than welcome to request one! I'll do my best to make it happen as long as it doesn't interfere with any future plans I have in the fic! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! If you have any questions I'd LOVE to answer them for you. Like where I got the idea to do this or whatever. At the moment, I don't have a tumblr page ready, but in the future I'll have one set up for concept art and other things.


End file.
